Una gran pelea
by XocoW
Summary: Los Caballeros Dorados regresan de la muerte y los caballeros de Bronce vienen al Santuario para darles la bienvenida y ayudar a formar a los nuevos reclutas, sólo uno de ellos odia el hecho de que los Dorados hayan regresado. Ikki desafía Shaka a una pelea para saber quién es mejor; el Caballero de Virgo acepta sin saber que acaba de juntar su destino Peleas entre los de bronce
1. El Viejo Santuario

Hola! Espero les agrade este fanfic, es el primero que escribo. Como fan de SS creo que un buen fanfic no solo debe de tener el romance de un OTP pero igual se debe de tener unas cuantas peleas con nuestros adorados personajes. Así que, incluso si no te gusta el yaoi, te invito a leerlo ya que trate de tener temas de acción y podriamos decir que mi OTP (Shaka x Ikki) no es todo el centro del universo (para mi si pero ese es otro punto hehe~)

Agregué peleas de los otros caballeros de Bronce entre ellos :D (Shun vs Shiryu, Hyoga vs Seiya) así que espero que hayan sido buenas!

**Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son de Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada. **Más adelante (de echo, MUCHO MUCHO más adelante) habra otros personajes míos.

* * *

><p><strong>EL VIEJO SANTUARIO<strong>

**CAPITULO I**

El camino ya estaba con pequeñas piscinas de agua cuando por ahí pasaba el caballero de bronce, la lluvia había parado hace unos minutos pero aún se sentía lo fresco y el aroma de ella. La gente del pueblo que se encontraba cerca del Santuario solo veían llegar a un hombre con la armadura en sus espaldas y unas maletas de mano en cada una de ellas, pero este, a diferencia de los otros cuatro que había visto hace unos días, no lucía amable o feliz. Ninguno quiso acercarse y muchos menos llamar la atención del hombre de cabello azul. Solamente advirtieron a los tres hombres que lo seguían.

Ikki no podía creerlo, por alguna razón los caballeros dorados se había ganado un gran renombre incluso entre los dioses que se le otorgo otra oportunidad de vivir. Para él los muertos deberían permanecer así y nada más, así que tener que ver a gente que lo veía tan normal era una molestia para él, cualquiera que pensara un poco diferente a él era una molestia.

–Claro, –pensó mientras salía del pueblito –ellos deben agradecer a los dioses ya que su pueblo sería destruido si no fuera por esos caballeros. –sonrió para sí mismo. –Es ridículo pensar que uno puede vivir sin temor a la muerte ya que, de todas formas, será resucitado. Al menos no le pidieron el deseo a alguna bestia fantástica.

Esa idea era algo que le traía en mente desde hace tiempo, pero decidió no planteársela a ninguno de sus compañeros de bronce o a su hermano menor ya que desde hace tiempo era considerado el negativo del grupo.

Mientras él pensaba todo esto, igualmente le ponía atención a los pasos de los tres hombres que le seguían. Parte de él agradecía que alguien lo siguiera ya que habían pasado suficientes meses desde que no peleaba con alguien que pudiera darle más de dos minutos a su batalla. Quizá con tres sería más interesante, pensó.

Se detuvo y bajó su armadura sólo para sonreír.

–Ya basta de esconderse. –le dijo a los arboles cerca del camino –Ya los oí y están molestándome. Si quieren algo, vengan ya.

Tres hombres salieron cargando con cuchillos y varas de metal. Uno de ellos se acercó al caballero de Fénix.

–Muy cierto, entonces vayamos al grano. Danos todo lo que tengas de valor y te dejarem…

Pero antes de que pudiera termina Ikki ya lo había golpeado para lanzarlo hacia los demás, los cuales quedaron perplejos.

– ¿Quién te crees? –Dijo uno de ellos –No les tememos a los caballeros. Ahora que no hay guerra alguna se han descuidado y no pelean como antes.

–Entonces peleen. –respondió Ikki preparándose para recibirlos.

Mientras toda esta pelea pasaba, nuestros caballeros de bronce entrenaban junto con los nuevos reclutas. Solamente tres de ellos ya que Shun, mientras tanto, esperaba en la entrada del santuario tratando ver si su hermano llegaría. De ahí podía ver a sus amigos entrenar, como algunos chicos tiraban a Seiya después de atacarlo al mismo tiempo con un ataque de Shiryu e igualmente podía ver a Hyoga que no les daba descanso a un grupo de jóvenes. Entonces escuchó como dos caballeros dorados se acercaban. Eran Aioria y Aldebarán quienes querían cerciorarse que ninguno de los ahí presentes se lastimara.

–Pero Shun, pensé que estarías entrenando con los próximos caballeros. –sonrió el caballero de Leo mientras se acercaba.

–Lo sé, y lo siento mucho. –Respondió el joven

–No te preocupes, parece que tus amigos pueden con ellos. Pero dime, ¿esperas a alguien en especial?

–Así es. Estoy impaciente para ver a mi hermano Ikki. Él dijo que trataría de llegar hoy.

–Ah, ya veo. –El rostro de Aioria se mostraba un poco preocupado –Sólo espero que le aclares que no tiene que entrenar a ninguno de los chicos, creo que tienen suficiente con que Hyoga en ocasiones los haga morder el polvo… muy fácilmente.

–No se preocupe, no creo que le interese a mi hermano entrenar a alguien "inferior" a él. –Shun rio un poco al saber que solo ellos dos eran los que no mostraban piedad al momento de entrenar, sin importar el nivel de sus adversarios.

–Eso es una buena noticia. Quizá pueda entrenar con alguno de nosotros, eso le vendría bien a ese caballero.

–Además de que ¿quién no lo desea golpear? –llegó Aldebarán después de supervisar a los demás caballeros de bronce.

– ¡Aldebarán! –Le hizo una mueca Aioria –Aunque sea cierto, eso no se dice frente a su hermano.

–Lo siento, Shun. Es sólo que tiene una mala fama, solo pregunta a nuestro amigo Shaka. –Aldebarán colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Shun –Además de que tus amigos tampoco hablan hermosuras de él. Si, lo quieren como el hermano y amigo que es, pero sigue siendo un poco pat…

–Negativo, es negativo. –Interrumpió Aioria –No dijo patán, dijo negativo.

–Creo que ya los comprendí –respondió Shun con un rostro tranquilo al ya saber la fama de su hermano. –Pero, es bien aceptado aquí ¿no es así?

Ambos caballeros dorados sonrieron para darle una respuesta positiva cuando de pronto vieron a un hombre correr hacía ellos. Se podía ver que era del pueblo vecino así que se acercaron para escuchar sus noticias. Sólo se vio Shun correr con todas sus fuerzas rumbo al pueblo, Aldebarán y el pueblerino lo seguían y Aioria bajaba con los demás.

– ¿Por qué no esquivan mejor los ataques? –preguntaba un Hyoga cansado pero aun así con los puños arriba. –Son los más lentos que he podido lanzar.

Solo se veían jóvenes y amazonas tirados en el suelo para poder descansar sin tratar de contestarle ni con un ademán.

–Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu, –se acercó el caballero de Leo –dejen de entrenar y vayan a ayudar a Ikki.

– ¿Ikki? –Preguntó Seiya – ¿Qué pasó con él?

El cuerpo ensangrentado y golpeado de Ikki estaba cerca del bosque cuando Aldebarán y Shun lo encontraron. Pero si él estaba así, los otros diez hombres estaban en peores condiciones. Al parecer no eran sólo tres hombres armados los que empezaron la pelea con Ikki, si no que era una emboscada para cualquier caballero que pasara por ahí. Ikki no había perdido pero incluso con su velocidad y fuerza, las dagas hicieron bien su trabajo. Aldebarán lo cargó mientras Shun y los demás tomaban sus cosas.

–Pero no te preocupes, Shun, –le dijo Shiryu que caminaba a su lado. –Tu hermano es fuerte y además Mu puede ayudar con sus heridas.

–Mu no se encuentra en el santuario. –respondió Aldebarán mientras caminaba más deprisa que los demás. –Pero aún tenemos a Shaka.

Hyoga y Seiya se vieron mutuamente cuando escucharon eso.

– ¿No quedo Ikki un poco resentido por la pelea? –preguntó Seiya.

–Al menos él le tiene un poco de coraje, pero aun así, Shaka no lo creo. –contesto Hyoga. –Después de todo sus doctrinas son de amor… ¿no es así, Aldebarán?

–Espero que así sea.

Shaka meditaba tranquilamente en la casa de Virgo. Después de la pelea y de ser resucitado, tomaba mucho de su tiempo en la meditación y entrenamiento. Ya no tenían mucho de qué preocuparse pero él siempre parecía estar esperando un momento para pelear por la justicia y el amor. Los demás caballeros le seguían teniendo un gran respeto, así que nadie le daba su opinión de que debía de salir más de esa casa y disfrutar un poco de la vida tranquila. Shaka, como ya se dijo, estaba en su meditación cuando de pronto entraron a su casa.

– ¿Creen que aceptaré que este hombre este en mis aposentos? –preguntó después de que los caballeros y Aldebarán le explicaran lo sucedido. –El caballero de Fénix no ha intentado más que retarme a batallas durante todo este tiempo que incluso puedo creer que me quiere asesinar. ¿Creen entonces que lo dejaré quedarse? ¿Dentro de mis aposentos donde puede asesinarme mientras duermo o medito?

– ¿No estas exagerando un poco? –pregunto Hyoga. –Además, por el momento esta inconsciente, sólo pedimos que lo ayude a recuperarse.

Shaka no podía creerlo. Incluso ese hombre siberiano estuvo ahí cuando la última batalla de Ikki con él. Pero después de todo, no había de que preocuparse, él sabía que era más poderoso que el caballero Fénix.

–Si llega a pedirme que pelee contra él, si me llega a retar nuevamente, entonces tú, caballero de Cisne, tomaras mi lugar.

Hyoga movió la cabeza para responder un sí, aunque por dentro temía un poco de pelear con Ikki. Él sabía que a Ikki no le interesaría usar su poder para apartarlo a él y luego atacar al caballero de Virgo sin detenerse ni un minuto.

* * *

><p>Hades había sido derrotado y ahora los caballeros dorados podían tener una oportunidad más. Al parecer los dioses estaban complacidos de su sacrificio y pelea constante, algo que Athena les planteó para así poder tener nuevamente a los caballeros a su lado, incluso a aquellos que parecían traidores. Deathmask y Afrodita tenían que sufrir la desventaja de no poder usar más su armadura, podían usar su cosmos y seguir peleando pero ya no la merecían y por esa misma razón eran los menos poderosos ahora. Cuando esto pasó, los caballeros de bronce decidieron darles la bienvenida, incluso Ikki que parecía más enojado que contento de verlos de nuevo y era el único que vestía su armadura.<p>

–No tenías que venir, Ikki, –Hyoga le decía mientras algunos de los caballeros dorados salían de la sala del Patriarca –no entiendo por qué lo hiciste si piensas que esto está mal.

–Las decisiones de los dioses no me incumben, sólo quería verlos de nuevo. –guardó unos minutos de silencio hasta que salió uno de los últimos de los dorados. –Y decirles lo que opino cara a cara.

Hyoga no escuchó esto último al correr para poder saludar a su antiguo maestro Camus. Seiya y Shiryu se reunían con ellos con apretones de manos y algunos abrazos, mientras que Shun se acercaba a su hermano mayor después de recibirlos e incluso disculparse.

–Creo que sería fantástico poder entrenar con ellos. ¿Lo puedes imaginar? –sonreía al verlos. –Podríamos incrementar nuestro poder y así estar preparados para cualquier problema que se nos atraviese a nosotros o al Santuario. –en ese momento Shaka salió del recinto, era igualmente el único con la armadura puesta. –El hombre más cercano a dios, él sería un buen maestro, ya que es el más fuerte de… –ver a su hermano moverse de su lado hacía ese caballero de oro le interrumpió súbitamente. – ¿Ikki?

Él no respondió nada, sólo se fue de ahí para no tener que recibir a ninguno de ellos. Para Shun no era raro que se hubiera ido pero que hubiera llegado a darles una bienvenida que nunca dio. Decidió no pensar mucho en eso y prefirió seguir con las celebraciones para los Caballeros Dorados. Él se acercó a Aldebarán y Mu para seguir caminando a Rodorio, el pueblito que estaba agradecido con ellos y decidió hacer una fiesta su nombre. Había comida por gran cantidad, músicos y artistas que eran sólo para ellos y claro que también entretenimiento con peleas, incluso de niños que jugaban ser ellos. Sólo uno faltaba y Camus se dio cuenta de esto, quizá los otros dorados también, pero él fue el único en querer hacer algo al respecto.

– ¿Qué necesita, maestro? –preguntó Hyoga cuando vio venir al caballero de Acuario.

–Al parecer no veo a nuestro compañero Shaka, así que quería ver si pudieras ir a verlo.

–Si así me lo pide, –sonrió mientras se levantaba de la silla donde veía a los niños –le pediré que venga o al menos saber que está bien.

Camus asintió y tomó su lugar mientras el caballero de bronce se acercaba al Santuario.

Hyoga no era una persona que disfrutara estar con tanta multitud así que ir él sólo por Shaka no le parecía mal, sino más bien una oportunidad de disfrutar el camino y sus pensamientos. Así era, todo tranquilo y sentía el aire limpio del Santuario mientras subía hacia la casa de Virgo, cuando de pronto escuchó un gran golpe viniendo de ella. No espero más y corrió más rápido para poder llegar a tiempo y ver a un Ikki tirado en frente de un pilar. Shaka estaba parado del otro lado de la casa con su mano alzada como si hubiera ya lanzado su ataque.

– ¡Ikki! –corrió a ayudar a su amigo a levantarse, el cual sólo lo hizo a un lado.

–Caballero de Cisne, llévate a tu amigo, él no tiene que hacer aquí.

– ¡Maldito, muerto! –gritó Ikki al levantarse y correr hacia Shaka para atacarlo.

Ahora era Hyoga quien lo detenía congelando el camino para hacerlo caer. Claro que eso no fue buena idea ya que Ikki ahora mandaba su ataque al pobre de Hyoga que no tuvo más remedio que defenderse.

– ¡Polvo de diamante!

Ikki quedó congelado de las piernas y sus manos. El ataque no era lo suficientemente fuerte como poder lastimarlo, pero aun así Ikki no podría salir de ahí tan fácilmente.

–Creo que el caballero de Fénix necesita un momento de paz. –dijo Shaka sin mostrarse molesto ni asombrado. –Lo podría dejar aquí pero prefiero que se vaya.

– ¡Estúpido pajarraco! –gritaba aquel caballero hacia Hyoga. –Cuando salga de aquí te haré pagar por esto.

–E incluso amenazas al amigo que te salvó la vida. Vaya que eres todo un patán.

–Antes de que sigan maldiciéndose entre ustedes, o incluso a mí, ¿me podrían explicar qué pasó? –preguntó Hyoga mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Pero antes de poder acercarse más, Ikki se liberaba de su prisión fría y se imponía frente al caballero de Virgo, al cual tomó del cuello a punto de golpearlo. Y una vez más su amigo le detenía al parar su puño.

–Caballero de Fénix, ¿Ignoras a tú amigo o eres acaso sordo? –Shaka tomó la mano de Ikki para retirarla del cuello. –Cuéntale de cómo es que has venido sólo a atacarme.

– ¿Cómo es esto posible, Ikki? Apenas ha regresado del mundo de los muertos y tú ¿lo recibes así?

–Debería de seguir muerto, como bien lo dices. –Ikki entonces fue cara a cara con Shaka. –Tú no deberías haber regresado.

–Caballero de Cisne, por favor discúlpame con mis compañeros y tus amigos. Tengo que seguir meditando.

Y así sin responder a Ikki, Shaka solamente caminó hacia el interior de sus aposentos. Hyoga vio como Ikki lo veía con un poco de odio, se acercó a él y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, el caballero de Fénix dio media vuelta y empezó su camino fuera del Santuario.

– ¿A dónde irás ahora? –preguntó Hyoga bajando junto con él pero Ikki no paraba así que comprendió que quería estar solo.

–No te preocupes, volveré. –Le sonrió para despedirse con un ademán –Veremos quién es más poderoso entre yo y ese caballero dorado.

Hyoga sabía que no volvería a ver a Ikki hasta que él mismo lo decidiera.

* * *

><p>Ikki estaba teniendo una pesadilla, o al menos eso era lo que parecía al moverse de esa manera mientras descansaba en una cama en un pequeño cuarto. De pronto se despertó y tiró al suelo una jarra de agua por mover sus brazos bruscamente. No dijo nada, sólo miró el agua escurrida por todo el suelo para después mover sus ojos hacía las vendas que le cubrían varias heridas. Sólo recordaba el hecho de haber peleado con un grupo de ladrones y que sus armas habían lastimado lo suficiente su cuerpo como para caer cansado al suelo. Miró lentamente el cuarto que no le parecía familiar, una mesa con su silla, la cama y otra pequeña mesa a su lado era lo único que había. La ventana estaba al pie de cama e incluso sentado en la cama podía ver parte del paisaje. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió y ahí vio a su hermano menor con unas cuantas vestimentas en la mano.<p>

–Ikki, ya despertaste. Me alegra mucho, hermano. –dijo Shun al acercarse para abrazarlo.

El caballero de Fénix lo recibió pero de pronto vio que otra figura estaba en la entrada del cuarto. En el momento que terminó su abrazo, se trató de levantar pero aún seguía lastimado así que Shun tuvo que darle apoyo.

– ¿Qué hace este cuerpo muerto aquí? –preguntó refiriéndose al caballero dorado.

–Deberías agradecerle, hermano, él sanó tus heridas y cuido de ti mientras te recuperabas. –Shun lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama nuevamente. –Te veías terrible después de que esos hombres te atacaran pero gracias al maestro Shaka, estas mucho mejor.

–No esperaba agradecimiento alguno del caballero de Fénix, pero me alegra que se sienta mejor. Ahora ya se puede ir con ustedes. –Shaka dio media vuelta pero antes de irse prosiguió. –Caballero de Andrómeda, toma el tiempo necesario para que tu hermano esté listo para irse de mi casa, si necesitas algo estaré en la arena de batallas.

Ikki esperó a que Shaka saliera de ahí para seguir hablando con su hermano.

–No entiendo por qué de todos los caballeros dorados que podían ayudarme, fue él a quien me dejaron a cargo. –Ikki miró a su hermano. – ¿Qué si me mataba o me dejaba morir?

–Vamos, Ikki, ni siquiera tú crees que el caballero de Virgo pueda hacer eso, él es recto y justo. Además, no creo que te guarde rencor, pero tú a él…

–No es rencor, es sólo que odio que ellos puedan tener otra oportunidad mientras hay gente que jamás la tendrá. Especialmente él. –antes de que Shun pudiera preguntar algo, prosiguió. –Y ¿qué es eso tan interesante que el "maestro" Shaka decidió salir de su casa? –la forma en que dijo maestro le dio risa a Shun, ya que era totalmente en broma.

–Los nuevos caballeros han estado entrenando y ahora queremos que compitan entre ellos. Pero… –Ikki notó un poco de tristeza en sus ojos. –la verdad no me gustaría ir a verlo. Se supone que Junet y yo ayudaríamos a entrenarlos y ella aun… aún no ha regresado de Japón.

– ¿De Japón? ¿Qué hace ella haya?

–Aioria y algunos caballeros decidieron que sería mejor si Athena fuera cuidada en su viaje de vuelta a Japón. Ella aún tiene que seguir con su vida personal. –sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano. –Me siento orgulloso de que mi Junet haya sido vista como una amazona suficientemente fuerte como para esta misión.

–Lo dices como si fuera algo tan… –pero entonces Ikki pensó un poco. – ¿Mi Junet?

– ¿Ah? Si, así es. Ella y yo empezamos una relación.

–Shun, se honesto, ¿Cuánto tiempo duré en coma? –preguntó después de un pequeño silencio.

– ¿A qué te refieres, hermano? –entonces después de unos segundos entendió. – ¿Por qué piensas que yo no podría tener un interés amoroso mientras no estabas?

–No, no es eso, es sólo que… bueno, Seiya, tú sabes cómo es él, me había comentado que tú… sabes, olvídalo.

– ¿Qué yo qué? ¿No pretendía tener una vida normal? –no sonaba enojado pero aun así Ikki sabía que quizá estaba un poco desconcertado.

–Sólo pensábamos que tu interés amoroso podría ser otra persona.

– ¿Quién? –Shun no terminaba de entender cuando entonces alguien más entró a la habitación. – ¿Hyoga? ¿Pasó algo?

El caballero de Cisne sólo sonrió a Ikki.

–Me alegra que ya hayas despertado. Y no te preocupes, Shun, sólo quería avisarte que cierta persona que quizá estés interesado en saludar ha llegado al Santuario.

– ¡Junet! –Shun se levantó rápidamente para dejar a Hyoga y a su hermano.

–Y pensar que antes creía que él… –se detuvo al ver a Ikki levantarse. – ¿Quieres acompañarme a ver la pelea?

Ikki solo sonrió ante ese pequeño momento y decidió vestirse para acompañar a su amigo.

Muchos de los caballeros dorados, de plata y bronce, incluso algunos que apenas empezaban su vida como tales estaban ahí reunidos para ver las peleas pasar. Ikki estaba sentado con Hyoga y Shiryu. Seiya estaba más cerca ya que el joven que perdía era al que había entrenado. Y de ahí podía ver su hermano al lado de una mujer de cabellos dorados, se veían felices así que no se molestó al pensar que Shun nunca le había hablado sobre eso. Pero entonces su mirada se movió para ver como el caballero de Virgo se acercaba a la arena, donde uno de los jóvenes no se levantaba más. Se veía que estaba cansado y demasiado lastimado para seguir la pelea así que se había dado por vencido, incluso siendo su tercera vez en intentar vencer a su oponente que, si bien igual estaba cansado, seguía en pie. Ikki pensó en ignorar sus sentimientos en ese momento pero no lo logró.

– ¿A dónde vas, Ikki? –preguntó Shiryu mientras su amigo bajaba a la arena.

Shaka ayudaba a uno de los jóvenes a salir de la arena cuando Ikki apenas la estaba pisando. Nadie le portó mucha atención hasta que escucharon su voz.

–Pelea, caballero de Oro, –Ikki mostraba una sonrisa mientras señalaba a ese caballero, –muéstrame qué tan poderoso eres.

Shun y los demás corrieron rápidamente a su lado para ver qué era lo que pensaba. Shaka sólo se dio media vuelta para darle el rostro pero como siempre, sin abrir los ojos.

–Ikki, ¿estás loco? –preguntó Seiya sin esperar respuesta. –Él es uno de los caballeros más poderosos, además de que esto es innecesario.

–Deja de molestar y solo trae mi armadura.

Entonces al voltear de nuevo a su contrincante, él ya se encontraba frente a su rostro. Y no sólo él, atrás de Shaka venía acercándose Aioria, Deathmask y Dohko.

– ¿Por qué no escuchas a tus amigos? –preguntó Shaka. –Esto es innecesario y lo sabes bien. Este no es el momento y, personalmente, no creo que exista en el futuro.

–Vamos, una pequeña pelea no haría daño. –sonreía Deathmask a un lado de ellos. –Este caballero de bronce se ve muy interesado en darte una paliza, Shaka.

–Creo que no escuchaste tú tampoco, Deathmask. –dijo Aioria. –Es innecesaria.

–Shaka de Virgo, –habló fuertemente Ikki como si quisiera que la multitud lo escuchara, –te reto a una pelea en este mismo momento.

Todos quedaron en silencio. No podían creer que un caballero de bronce estaba pidiendo semejante cosa. Si, si bien era cierto que fue uno de los cinco que ayudó a vencer a Hades, aun todos sabían que con el simple color de sus armaduras ya se conocía cómo acabaría la pelea.

–No tiene que ser de muerte, sólo para mostrar quién es el más poderoso. –insistía Deathmask sin remover su sonrisa.

Shaka se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a Dohko que sólo escuchaba un poco lejos de ahí.

– ¿Qué opina usted, caballero de Libra?

Dohko sólo sonrió un poco y se acercó un poco más para que eso se quedara entre ellos.

–No tienes que ser tan respetuoso, Shaka. –ahora volteaba a ver a Ikki. –De pronto apareces y lo primero que haces es retar a un caballero dorado a una pelea. Me parece interesante. –miró a sus compañeros. –Yo no veo nada malo en que peleen. Por mí, lo pueden hacer, pero… –señalo el brazo vendado de Ikki. –sería injusto para ti.

–Y no sólo la herida, caballero de Fénix. –se le acercó un poco más Deathmask. –El entrenamiento. Quizá desapareciste para entrenarte a ti mismo, pero no es igual a que un dorado te entrene a que lo hagas golpeando unos cuantos árboles.

–Me parece justo, aunque el que te quiera entrenar no sea más un caballero dorado. –sonrió Aioria a Deathmask para mostrar su burla.

–Acepto esos términos si eso me permite demostrar que soy más poderoso que Shaka.

–Caballero de Virgo para ti, Ikki. –esta vez Shaka lo decía con un tono de voz que no usaba normalmente.

–Si eso permite que demuestre que soy más poderoso… –sonrió y se acercó más al dorado que tenía enfrente –que el mismísimo caballero de Virgo.

–Entonces es una pelea. –dijo triunfante Deathmask.

–Primero tienen que aceptar ambos caballeros, así que no te adelantes a lo que dirá nuestro compañero de Virgo. –le respondió Aioria.

Shaka solamente decidió darse media vuelta y seguir su camino.

–Entrena todo lo que puedas, caballero de Fénix.

Los caballeros que estaban dentro de la arena quedaron callados, hasta que Seiya decidió romper ese silencio.

–Me imagino que quiso decir que sí… ¿no es así?

–Así lo creo. –le respondió Deathmask mientras ahora se acercaba a Ikki. –Cuando quieras empezar sabes dónde estoy.

– ¿Qué tal ahora? –pero Shun lo tomó del brazo. –O quizá, ¿en dos días?

–Me parece. Tienes que descansar para poder dar todo de ti, porque… recuerda que aunque no tenga la armadura, sigo siendo más poderoso que ustedes.

Así Deathmask solamente se fue junto con los otros caballeros dorados mientras los nuevos reclutas se adentraban a la arena para la siguiente pelea. Los de bronces decidieron moverse sin que antes Ikki sonriera al estar feliz con el trató.

Después de que las peleas terminaran, los cinco caballeros de bronce descansaban platicando de lo que había ocurrido, aun querían que Ikki les dijera qué había pasado, pero él sólo se quedaba callado y contestaba que no era su asunto.

–Además ustedes oyeron, –agregó mientras se levantaba de la mesa de lo que parecía un comedor de una pequeña casa cerca del Santuario, –sólo quiero demostrar que soy más poderoso que un caballero de cuerpo muerto. Ahora, si me disculpan, –se dirigía a las escaleras para su habitación –necesito descansar.

Los caballeros se despidieron mientras seguían sentados sin planear irse tan pronto cuando entonces Seiya decidió retomar un tema.

–Saben, chicos, –sonrió Seiya a sus amigos, –creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo sólo por diversión. No podemos dejar solo a Ikki ser mejor entrenado que nosotros.

–Yo no planeo pelear con un dorado, de ninguna manera. –respondió Shiryu.

–No pelearas con un dorado, Shiryu. –Seiya apuntó sus dedos pulgares a sí mismo mientras hacía un gesto de alguien que sabía que había ganado ya una pelea. –Podrías pelear conmigo. Una competencia amistosa.

–Entonces eso nos dejaría a nosotros, Shun. –Hyoga parecía feliz con la idea del caballero de Pegaso. –Podría pedirle a mi maestro Camus que me entrene aún más fuerte. Y tú Shun… –le sonrió para poner su mano sobre su hombre –podrías pedírselo al gran caballero de la casa de Piscis, Afrodita. Él estaría encantado de entrenarte.

– ¡Ni lo sueñes! –casi grito al recordar ese ataque con rosas. –Si le tuviera que pedir a alguien, sería al maestro Shaka.

– ¿Incluso si es el que peleará con tu hermano? –preguntó Shiryu.

–Así es. Aunque Ikki sea mi hermano y lo quiera, debo ser honesto al saber que Shaka tiene una gran posibilidad de ganar. –sonrió a sus tres amigos mientras se levantaba de la mesa. –Yo acepto el desafío, ya sea con Hyoga o alguno de ustedes, chicos. Por ahora me tengo que retirar. –se dirigió a la puerta que no estaba lejos de él y se despidió de ellos. –Buenas noches.

Igualmente se despidieron de él. Hubo unos segundos de silencio que no querían romper ninguno de los tres, pero Seiya no se podía quedar callado.

–Y pensar que en algún momento pensé que Hyoga y Shun terminarían juntos.

– ¿Qué demonios, Seiya? –Hyoga le propinaba un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarlo de la silla.

–Ustedes nunca cambiaran, chicos. –sonrió Shiryu mientras dejaba la mesa igualmente.

– ¡No me dejes sólo con Hyoga! –gritaba de broma Seiya mientras Shiryu subía las escaleras. – ¡Me congelara si no me defiendes!

– ¡Cállense de una buena vez!

La voz de Ikki hizo que incluso Hyoga que ya se encontraba encima de Seiya dejara su puño arriba en el aire. Shiryu los miró por unos instantes como si esperar que Ikki dijera algo más pero no fue así.

–Creo que Hyoga sería más complacido si pelea contigo, Seiya. –y sonrió nuevamente mientras los dejaba.

–Lo estaré. –respondió Hyoga pateando a Seiya y siguiendo los pasos de Shiryu. –Buenas noches, Seiya.

Él sólo se encontraba en el suelo. Aunque su pequeña casa era la de al lado no quería levantarse después de tan buen golpe de Hyoga.

–Creo que debo dejar esas bromas por la paz…


	2. La meditación es la clave de Todo

Durante los siguientes días, la gente de los alrededores y los nuevos reclutas podían ver a los cinco caballeros de bronce seguir su entrenamiento con los dorados. Les parecía saludable y entretenido la idea de los otros cuatro, sólo lo hacían para pasar un buen rato entre sus amigos y nada más. Cada uno de los dorados aceptó, incluso Shaka que no le importaba que fuera el hermano de su adversario.

Todos los días al despertar, los cuatro salían a correr alrededor del Santuario para después compartir un desayuno. Después se iban a ver a sus maestros nuevos. Camus le enseñaba a Hyoga a controlar más sus ataques y cómo conseguir el cero absoluto. Dohko peleaba con Shiryu uno a uno para ayudarle con su velocidad, pero aun así incluso Shura le ayudaba con respecto a la "Excalibur"; aunque no fuera a utilizarla era bueno mejorarla. Shun sólo meditaba al lado de Shaka y, aunque al principio fue algo aburrido, podía sentir que su cosmos y habilidades aumentaban. Seiya mientras tanto era siendo regañado constantemente por Aiolios que no importaba cuantas veces le daba una instrucción, él no entendía bien. Todos pasaban tiempo juntos, excepto Ikki que entrenaba con Deathmask. Él sólo se concentraba en entrenar y mejorar sus ataques. Deathmask se concentraba en ayudarle a eso y a darle unas cuantas palizas cada vez que podía.

–Creo que tu hermano se está tomando esto muy en serio, Shun. –le dijo en una ocasión Junet mientras descansaban en su habitación. –No me gustaría saber que se lastimó gracias a que el caballero de Cáncer lo hizo entrenar más fuerte que de lo común.

–Es algo que también temo yo, amor. –le dijo al abrazarla. –Pero nadie puede convencer a mi hermano cuando él decide hacer algo.

–Al menos hazlo ver que entrenar con esos dos lo lastimara, que al menos entrene con otro de los caballeros dorados.

– ¿Esos dos? –preguntó curioso Shun.

–Deathmask y Afrodita decidieron entrenarlo los dos juntos. Ikki quizá esta con dos de los caballeros más sanguinarios.

–Quizá después de todo, eso fue lo que quería.

Ikki esquivaba cada ataque de Deathmask. Él utilizaba su armadura pero incluso así podía sentir la diferencia con su adversario que no la portaba.

–Creo que después de revivir, nuestro cosmos aumentó o nuestras fuerzas regresaron. Yo lo siento así –le explicaba el antiguo caballero de Cáncer.

–Así lo creo también yo, Deathmask, –sonrió Ikki un poco cansado y lleno de golpes a ambos, –pero igualmente creo que puedo vencerte esta vez.

–Solo mírate. –se levantaba Afrodita del suelo donde veía como espectador la pelea. –No creo que puedas contra él. Deathmask es suficientemente fuerte para cualquiera.

Ikki rio un poco y sonrió a ambos.

–Si quieres me voy de aquí para dejarlos solos.

Siempre que podía les hacía esa broma, Deathmask no le parecía pero a Afrodita le daba un poco de risa que se pensara que ellos podían ser algo.

–Si soportas uno de mis ataques, dejaré que descanses mañana. Si no es así, –lo miró mientras tomaba su posición, –desde las cinco de la mañana te quiero entrenando.

Ikki asintió con la cabeza y esperó que el que antes se podía hacer llamar caballero de Cáncer le lanzara ese ataque. Le lanzó un par de golpes que por suerte alguna no eran tan poderosos. Ikki lo detuvo fácilmente, eso pensó hasta que sintió el dolor en sus brazos. Decidió seguir soportando sus golpes sin decir una palabra, pero por dentro sufría un dolor terrible.

Deathmask sonrió y caminó a su lado para darle un golpe en la espalda.

–Parece que después de todo, no eres tan débil.

–Al menos eso es lo que pareces, caballero de Fénix. –sonrió Afrodita mientras caminaba fuera de los aposentos de Cáncer. –Te aconsejo ir a casa de Virgo para que Shaka te ayude.

El rostro de Ikki se mostró un poco molesto pero aunque Deathmask lo vio, le decidió decir la verdad.

–Mientras Mu no llegue del viaje de Japón, Ikki, creo que tendrás que tragarte el orgullo un poco. Shaka es justo así que te ayudara.

–Si crees que es tan bueno, ¿por qué me entrenas para vencerlo?

–Yo nunca dije que me gustara su compañía o fuera bueno. Para mi es uno de los peores, se siente el más poderoso de todos nosotros y recibe el nombre de "el hombre más cercano a Dios" y, ¿sabes qué es lo peor? –sonrió un poco molesto. –Nunca dejó sus creencias, esas creencias diferentes de donde él viene. Yo aún las creó, y así es como me pagan.

–Creo que tu armadura se ha perdido por otra razón, Deathmask. –Dijo honestamente Ikki.

Deathmask le sonrió y, sin siquiera avisarle de nada, le dio un golpe para hacerlo volar hacía las columnas que estaban cerca de ahí.

–Entonces nunca bajes tu guardia conmigo, caballero de Fénix.

Ikki ahora tenía que tragar su orgullo ya que ese último ataque lo había lastimado terriblemente.

Para la suerte de Ikki, su hermano se encontraba terminando el entrenamiento así que fue él quien le ayudó con las heridas.

–Sabes, Ikki, he estado estas semanas con Shaka y la mayoría de las veces solo meditamos. Entrenamos pero podría decir que meditamos más tiempo.

– ¿Entones por qué pierdes tu tiempo con él, hermano? –preguntó Ikki mientras se levantaba de la cama donde había descansado un rato. La misma cama que lo había recibido.

–Porque siento como mi cosmos y fuerza aumentan, Ikki. Quizá pienses que es inútil o una pérdida de tiempo pero yo siento como si fuera más poderoso. Opino totalmente que deberías pedirle a Shaka que te enseñe.

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? –preguntó Ikki sin esperar respuesta. –Él es mi contrincante en esta batalla y ¿quieres que le pida un favor?

–Así es. –sonrió Shun mientras salía del cuarto. –Nos vemos más tarde, hermano.

Ikki pensaba que eso era una tontería. Su hermano era muy inocente para saber cómo tratar a un enemigo. Descansó un poco más antes de irse de ahí. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la casa de Virgo, observó como el caballero dorado se encontraba en forma de loto meditando en medio de la habitación. Por un momento le agradó ver el cuerpo firme y derecho del caballero que había llegado a tener la meditación como alimento diario. Ikki se acercó un poco más y sin hacer ruido alguno se sentó un lejos de Shaka para imitar su pose. Quizá no quería admitirlo pero sabía que deseaba experimentar algo nuevo. Miraba a Shaka para saber cómo sentarse exactamente pero entonces el caballero Dorado se levantó. Pensó que quizá no quería compartir un lugar con él, pero de pronto vio cómo se acercaba a su posición.

–Así no te debes de sentar, caballero de Fénix. –habló Shaka al arrodillarse atrás de Ikki. –Tienes que estar totalmente derecho. –pasó su mano por la espalda del joven para hacerlo tener esa posición y luego se dirigió a sus hombros. –Estos tienen que estar a la misma altura y no deber de tener ningún estrés.

Una parte de Ikki sentía extraño el hecho de que su enemigo le estuviera ayudando pero otra, la cual no quería escuchar, pensaba que quizá después de todo era cierto que el caballero de Virgo era un hombre justo.

–Ahora tu cabeza, –prosiguió Shaka mientras se arrodillaba frente a Ikki, –debe de estar erguida y derecha, junto con tu espalda y hombros. Tus manos deben de estar en tus piernas y estás debes de tener una abertura cómoda. –todo esto decía mientras sus propias manos acomodaban el cuerpo de Ikki, quien por un momento se sintió tensó. –Y debes de cerrar tus ojos y tener tu mente en un solo pensamiento.

Ikki vio como el caballero de Virgo nuevamente se levantaba y se sentaba a su lado con la misma posición de antes.

– ¿No debó tener la mente en blanco? –preguntó.

–No es así, –respondió Shaka, –debes de seguir pensando. Eres un ser humano y por lo tanto razonas. Dejar de pensar sería un desperdicio de ello. Solo concéntrate en un solo pensamiento, cualquiera, pero sólo en uno.

Ikki se sentía extraño. Shaka no le hablaba de manera brusca o fuerte como él llegaba a hablarle a ese caballero, y además se escuchaba sincero al querer ayudarle a meditar. Ikki entonces siguió sus instrucciones pero al intentar estar en un solo pensamiento se molestaba un poco ya que no lo lograba, así que decidió abrir los ojos e irse de ahí pero para su sorpresa el caballero dorado se acercaba con una bandeja de plata.

–Al parecer no puedes concentrarte, caballero de Fénix.

–Así es, –respondió sin dejar de mirar qué era lo que tenía en sus manos, –no creo que esto esté funcionando y no quiero durar horas aquí.

Shaka se sentó frente a él y dejo ver un plato lleno de galletas y dos tazas de té, las cuales llenó y le ofreció una a Ikki.

–Ya llevas aquí más de dos horas, sólo que no lo sentías al tratar de concentrarte.

Era cierto, pensó Ikki mientras tomaba la taza que emanaba un dulce aroma. No pudo contenerse, aunque fuera algo ofrecido por su contrincante, decidió beber el té y probar las galletas que Shaka igualmente disfrutaba. Tampoco pudo contener la curiosidad de ver cómo aquel caballero dorado seguía sentado en forma de loto, de cómo tomaba su bebida y comía de manera tan delicada. Lo disfrutó en el instante sin pensar ni decir nada acerca de lo que había pasado o pasaría cuando estuviera listo para la pelea.


	3. El Buen hombre de Virgo

Los días seguían transcurriendo igual para Ikki; desde temprano en la mañana entrenaba sin parar con Deathmask y poco a poco incluso Afrodita se hacía su contrincante. Después de eso pasaba tiempo con su hermano Shun o alguno de los otros caballeros de Bronce ya que, a diferencia de los demás, ahora el caballero de Andrómeda tenía una pareja. Y antes de que se pusiera el sol, meditaba con Shaka.

Hubo una ocasión cuando Junet, que estaba de invitada en la casa donde descansaban Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki, le comentó lo gracioso que era para ella ver esa escena cada vez que pasaba cerca de ahí.

–Ikki sólo llega, no dice ni una palabra y se sienta al lado del maestro Shaka para empezar a meditar. –les decía a los demás que estaban disfrutando de unas bebidas. –Lo más gracioso es cuando Shaka tiene que levantarse a corregir su postura.

–Sólo han sido pocas veces, –se defendió el caballero de Fénix, –creo que ya dominé la postura totalmente.

–Y no has ni siquiera mencionado el té. –sonrió Hyoga a su compañero. –Dime ¿cómo se siente estar tomando té con tu contrincante?

– ¿No es lo mismo que hacemos ahora, Hyoga? –preguntó Shun.

–No lo es, Shun. –Seiya tomó su vaso y dio un sorbo. –Nosotros solo lo hacemos por diversión, mientras que para Ikki es como si Shaka fuera su enemigo total.

–Es cierto. Pero aun no entiendo la razón por la que te quieres enfrentar a uno de los caballeros más poderosos.

–Él ya no es poderoso, Shun. –contestó Ikki un poco molesto. –Él debería de estar muerto al igual que los otros caballeros dorados. Es tiempo de que entiendan que solo están entrenando, hablando y haciendo amistad con cadáveres. Están muertos. –y sin decir nada más se retiró a su habitación.

Todos en la habitación quedaron callados pero no duró mucho antes de que Seiya cambiara de tema. Fue Shun el único que se quedó preocupado por su hermano mayor.

La noche se acercaba así que él y Seiya decidieron regresar a sus casas, no sin antes Shun acompañara a Junet a la suya. Él seguía en silencio por cómo su hermano había reaccionado.

–Creo que esta celoso. –le dijo Junet tomándole la mano.

– ¿Cómo dices?

–Creo que tu hermano Ikki esta celoso de que tú creas que el caballero de Virgo es el más poderos. Ikki ya lo había enfrentado, ya había vencido y ahora que ellos morían se sentía el único más poderoso que los demás. Pero ahora, míralo. –sonrió a su amado. –Los Dorados regresaron, tú insistes en entrenar con el caballero de Virgo e incluso lo has elevado a un santo.

–Puede que tengas razón, Junet. –él la abrazó al llegar a su casa y le dio un tierno beso. –Muchas gracias por ayudarme, siempre.

–Sabes que estaré aquí para ti, Shun.

Cada día que pasaba Ikki ya no se sentía tan molesto al tener que pasar tiempo con el caballero de Virgo, incluso un día decidió que podían tener una conversación mientras terminaban el té que Shaka siempre le ofrecía. Se sentía un poco extraño de comer las galletas y el té en silencio. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero al parecer Shaka se sentía igual.

–Dime ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento con los caballeros de Cáncer y Piscis? –preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a Ikki y colocaba fruta en la bandeja al lado de las galletas y el té.

– ¿Tan bien sabes que no ganarás? ¿Preguntándome cómo entreno? –Ikki tomó un higo y jugó con él en sus manos. –Deathmask y Afrodita no tienen nada que ver si te venzo o no. Ayudan un poco, claro, pero aun así yo seré el que vencerá.

–No me refería a eso, caballero de Fénix, me refería a…

–Por favor llámame Ikki. –le interrumpió mientras saboreaba la fruta.

– ¿Disculpa?

–Sabes que tenemos nombres, además de que me aburres cuando nos hablas de caballeros. Somos enemigos si así lo quieres ver, amigos de meditación igualmente. –rio un poco. –Así que llámame Ikki y yo te llamaré Shaka.

–Si así lo deseas entonces, Ikki, dejaré de mencionarte como caballero. Pero para ti sigo siendo un rango más alto y me debes respeto.

–Claro, Shaka…oh, perdón, caballero de Virgo. –sonrió para sí mismo. –Como decías…

–Exacto, como decía. No me refería a saber cómo o qué entrenas con ellos, pero me refería es que estas entrenando con dos de los más sádicos caballeros del Santuario.

–No te preocupes por mí, Shun ya lo hace y me es suficiente con él.

–No me preocupo por ti, si no que cuando peleemos no tengas suficientes energías y sea una pérdida de tiempo.

–El caballero de Cáncer y de Piscis no son tan fuertes como se ven. Cada día me acerco más a vencerlos e incluso desde ayer tienen que atacarme los dos al mismo tiempo. Ellos me entrenan pero no saben que yo me entreno igualmente solo.

–Solamente te pido que tengas cuidado, tu hermano igualmente se quedaría más tranquilo si dejas de entrenar con ellos.

Ikki se rio un poco y siguió comiendo de la fruta.

–Él te lo pidió, ¿no es así?

Shaka sonrió y tomó un poco de su té. Quizá le podría decir alguna mentira o quizá darle la razón, pero prefirió no perder ese tiempo y seguir hablando de otras cosas referentes a su pelea. Ikki y él pensaban que estaban solos y que la conversación anterior no tenía ningún problema, pero Afrodita sabía que eran tres los que habían oído.

A la mañana siguiente, Ikki se despidió de su hermano y sus amigos después de correr con ellos para así ir a una de las partes más altas del Santuario donde lo habían citado Deathmask y Afrodita. Shun y los demás decidieron ponerse de acuerdo para saber si hacer la pelea el mismo día que Ikki y Shaka o al día siguiente. Estaban emocionados por pelear de esa manera, de ver quién seguía subiendo su cosmos o quién era más rápido. No lo veían como una competencia pero como una manera de saber sus fortalezas.

Cada caballero entrenaba sin parar con su maestro y los mismos Dorados se sentían emocionados por la pelea. Querían incluso hacer unas cuantas apuestas si no fuera que Shaka decía no siempre que se le preguntaba. Esa misma tarde, Shun se encontraba terminando su meditación con Shaka cuando, al abrir los ojos, notó que él estaba parado frente a su entrada.

– ¿Sucede algo, maestro? –preguntó Shun mientras caminaba hacia él.

–No convencí a tu hermano de dejar de entrenar con esos caballeros. Y siendo honesto contigo… me siento un poco preocupado.

–No entiendo por qué debería, mi hermano es muy inteligente para saber cuándo parar.

–Mientras meditabas sentí cómo un cosmos bajaba intensamente, y podría estar seguro que es el cosmos del caballero de Fénix.

Shun pensó un instante y recordó que él también lo había sentido pero al estar meditando no le prestó mucha atención. Shaka empezó entonces a caminar fuera de su casa y Shun decidió seguirlo si no fuera que el mismo caballero dorado lo detuvo.

–Yo iré a buscarlo, Shun. Si su cosmos bajó es porque alguien lo tuvo que haber atacado y debilitado fuertemente. Te prometo, como tu maestro, que regresaré con él.

–Muchas gracias, maestro. –se despidió Shun corriendo hacía la casa de Libra para así avisarle a sus amigos.

El camino se estaba obscureciendo cuando Shaka caminaba rumbo a una de las parte más altas del Santuario. Si bien estaba fuera del Santuario, mucha gente lo consideraba adentro ya que ahí se podían ve la ciudad de Rodorio perfectamente y, según la leyenda, algunos caballeros se sentaban ahí para vigilarla de cualquier peligro. El caballero de Virgo no sabía si era cierto, ni siquiera pensaba en eso, tratando de encontrar el cosmos de Ikki, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo al ver cómo este caminaba hacia él. Sus pasos eran lentos y uno de sus brazos sostenía el otro pero su rostro ensangrentado seguía viendo hacia el camino.

–Caballero de Fénix, –dijo Shaka al acercarse a él, – ¿qué ha pasado?

En el momento en que se acercaba Ikki casi terminaba en el suelo por lo que lo tuvo que ayudar. Sintió su cuerpo muy débil y su ropa con sangre.

–Ya te dije que me llamaras Ikki, estúpido. –se separó de él y trató de levantarse erguido. –No ha pasado nada, me encuentro bien.

– ¿A qué le llamas bien, Ikki? –mostró sus manos para enseñar que estaban rojas por la sangre del cuerpo del caballero de Fénix. –No me interesa que me maldigas, pero le prometí a tu hermano que te llevaría a salvo.

–Ya te dije que estoy bien. –trató de dar un simple pasó pero su cuerpo ya no podía. Sintió como Shaka lo tomaba en sus brazos y él sólo cerró los ojos de cansancio. –Por favor, ayúdame. –lo último que dijo sin ni siquiera poder recordarlo más tarde.

Ikki sólo sentía que se mecía, en ocasiones abría lo ojos para ver las estrellas que luego se convertían en escaleras y por último la entrada de la casa de Virgo. Sintió cómo su cuerpo era recostado en algo plano y cómo su ropa ensangrentada se iba. Eran pequeños momentos de conciencia que no terminaban de despertarlo hasta que de pronto sintió una gran presión a un lado de su abdomen. Gritó tan fuertemente que no sabía si ahora su garganta era dañada también. Una de sus manos se aferró a las sabanas y entre abrió los ojos para ver como el caballero de Virgo tapaba una de sus heridas que al parecer seguía sangrando. En mucho tiempo no había visto esos ojos azules y ahora no le importaba si lo mataban pero tenía que verlos ya que eran verdaderamente hermosos. Sólo sentía la presión y como quitaban un poco de ella cuando Shaka alzó la mano para tomar algo. Ikki estaba tan desconcertado y no sabía de sí mismo, sólo del dolor, así que sólo tomó la mano del caballero Dorado y la apretó para en unos segundos después caer en un desmayo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente al aroma del incienso. Pensaba que quizá todo había sido un sueño, pero no podía haber sido así, ya que ese aroma no era el de su hogar o si quiera el aroma de té que se sentía llegar. Volteó a su alrededor para buscar algo que le dijera dónde estaba pero el lugar era obscuro por la noche que aún no acababa. De pronto escuchó cómo una vela era prendida. Ahora podía diferenciar un cuerpo más grande de lo normal a su lado, entonces sintió el frio en sus manos y se dio cuenta que era él era quien estaba en el suelo y la otra persona estaba parada. Eso cambió cuando esté se sentó en forma de flor de loto a prender más velas. Shaka no tenía su armadura y se podía ver que sus ojos estaban abiertos para poder acomodar las luces del lugar, el té con las galletas e incluso el incienso que separaba del cuerpo de Ikki para que el humo no lo molestase.

–No tienes que levantarte, caballero… –Shaka entonces recordó. –Ikki. Todo está bien.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no siento mi cuerpo? –preguntó con una voz en calma.

–Este incienso es para tranquilizar los músculos, a grandes niveles se puede incluso inducir un sueño profundo, como una anestesia. Sufrías demasiado como para dejarte sin él.

Ikki empezó a tocar su cuerpo para sentir que era lo que anteriormente lo atormentaba de dolor. Encontró vendas en diferentes partes de él, especialmente cerca de su abdomen. Respiró profundo al tocarlo y decidió mejor sólo descansar.

–Es mejor que duermas, caballero de Fénix. Tu hermano estaba preocupado por ti, pero le dije que estabas muy débil para ir a tu casa. Por mí no hay problema que descanses aquí, sólo no trates de asesinarme mientras duermo.

–Por un momento pensé que eras el aburrido de Shaka, pero al parecer puedes bromear. Y por cierto. –sonrió a la sombra que apenas notaba. –Es Ikki, idiota.

–Ikki idiota. –lo dijo sin pausa mientras se levantaba con el té. –Vendré mañana a verte, Ikki idiota. Descansa.

Shun y los demás corrían las escaleras muy temprano a la mañana siguiente rumbo a la casa de Virgo. Se sorprendieron que al entrar se encontraba Shaka con Deathmask y Afrodita quienes se mostraban un poco molestos al irse de ahí sin siquiera saludar a los chicos. Sólo Afrodita sonrió un poco a Shun, pero para él no sólo le recordaba su pelea anterior.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano? –le preguntó mientras este seguía bajando las escaleras.

–Yo no hice nada, pequeño. –respondió sin voltear a dar su rostro.

–Déjalo, caballero de Andrómeda. –le interrumpía Shaka su camino. –Lo que dice puede que sea cierto, pero no lo sabremos hasta que despierte tu hermano.

– ¿Dónde está él? –preguntó Shiryu acercándose al interior de los aposentos.

Shun sólo vio irse a los otros antiguos caballeros Dorados. No se sentía bien al dejarlos ir así como si nada estuviera pasando.

–Por el momento se encuentra en mi cuarto principal. No podía dejarlo en el otro ya que todo está lleno de sangre.

– ¿Pero qué fue lo que le sucedió? –ahora preguntaba Seiya preocupado.

–Alguien atacó a Ikki cerca de aquí, a las afueras del Santuario. Ahí puedes ver el Santuario, Rodorio y sus alrededores pero nadie de esos lugares te puede ver a ti. Al parecer fueron más personas que la otra ocasión, lo único diferente es que ahora ellos tenían otro tipo de armas. No sólo navajas comunes.

–Eso significa que iban a matar, no a robar. –planteó Hyoga.

–No es así, lo dejaron vivir por alguna razón. –le contestó Shiryu sintiéndose cada vez más preocupado.

–Muy inteligente, caballero de Dragón. –Shaka prosiguió. –Él no se podía defender por alguna razón y es por eso que lo lastimaron para dejarlo inconsciente. Ayer que sanaba sus heridas, encontré algo muy interesante. –se dirigió a Shun. –Era el tallo de una rosa.

–Ese maldito de Afrodita le hizo esto a Ikki. –Seiya se molestó tanto que se podía ver en sus ojos y cómo sus manos se apretaban. – ¿Por qué no dejaste que Shun fuera tras él?

–Porque incluso sin la armadura que alguna vez fue de él, Shun sería lastimado igualmente. ¿Crees que Ikki se recuperará pronto al saber que su hermano también sufre?

–Es verdad, Seiya. –respondió Shun acercándose a él. –Yo creo en el maestro, él sabe por qué hace todo esto. Pero no me preocupa quién lo hizo o cómo, solo quiero saber si mi hermano está bien.

–Así lo es, caballero de Andrómeda. No sé si quieras entrar a la habitación, ya que coloque un poco de incienso para que tu hermano cayera en un sueño toda la noche. Hace poco lo retiré pero Ikki insistió en quedarse más tiempo.

Hyoga y Shiryu compartieron una mirada como si ambos se dieran cuenta de un pequeño detalle en la manera de hablar de Shaka.

–Lo entiendo, maestro. –sonrió Shun. –Confío que usted sabe lo que hace y qué es mejor para mi hermano. Será mejor que nosotros regresemos a comer algo y más tarde regresaré para meditar y ver a mi hermano.

Shaka se sentaba en su forma habitual mientras los caballeros de Bronce se retiraban de ahí. Shun ahora estaba más tranquilo pero Seiya seguía maldiciendo al caballero de Piscis. Como fuera, Shiryu y Hyoga se atrasaron unos pasos para poder preguntarse lo mismo.

–Así que también tú lo percataste, Hyoga.

–Se podría decir que sí. Shaka normalmente nos habla a todos como caballeros de nuestra constelación, pero ahora se dirigía a Ikki como Ikki.

– ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con el ataque que lo dejó inconsciente?

–No lo creo, Shiryu. El caballero de Virgo no se atrevería a algo así y mucho menos ahora que él y Shun tienen tan buena relación. Lo vería como traición y Shaka no es capaz de eso, lo sabes bien.

–Cierto, Hyoga. Quizá sea alguna razón que nosotros desconocemos. Bueno, será mejor no insistir.

Hyoga se detuvo y miró hacía la casa de Virgo. Sonrió un momento.

–Quizá sea lo mejor todo lo contrario, Shiryu.

Mientras tanto, Shaka abría las puertas de la habitación, dejando salir líneas de incienso así que prefirió dejarlas un poco abiertas para así se saliera todo. Ikki aun dormía pero estaba dormido dándole la espalda a las puertas. Shaka se arrodilló a su lado y lo empujó suavemente para regresarlo con la espalda en el suelo.

–No me toques. –dijo Ikki sin abrir los ojos pero empujando con una de sus manos al caballero dorado.

–Te explicaría, pero creo que sigues dormido. –sonrió Shaka mientras acomodaba todo a su alrededor. Y así era ya que Ikki dejó caer su mano en el suelo donde se encontraba sobre sabanas. –Será mejor que te deje descansar.

Hyoga espiaba y se sintió un poco mejor al saber que Shaka decía la verdad, incluso lo cuidaba bien así que no habría de qué preocuparse. Esperó a que el caballero de Virgo empezara a meditar a un lado de Ikki para retirarse silenciosamente de ahí. Hyoga bajó las escaleras un poco más rápido al ver que Shiryu lo esperaba aún.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó él. – ¿Escuchaste algo para saber qué es lo qué pasa?

–No pude oír o ver nada, sólo encontré a Shaka meditando como siempre.

–Bueno, entonces eso da a entender que no lo tortura o algo así. –rio un poco sin darse cuenta de que Hyoga sonreía por otra razón.

Después de un día entero descansando, Ikki por fin tenía las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse con ayuda de su hermano e irse a su hogar, no sin antes tener que ir a que le vendaran el brazo roto. Shun sonreía al ver que después de todo no se odiaban lo suficiente, pero nuevamente todo regreso cuando Hyoga dio a entender que entonces la pelea no sería.

– ¿Qué te hace creer que me acobardaré? –respondió Ikki.

Todos estaban en la recamara con él ya que seguía descansando en cama. Shun estaba sentado en ella mientras que Hyoga estaba en una silla. Shiryu y Seiya no se veían interesados en seguir la conversación, quizá porque tuvieron un entrenamiento pesado así que decidieron irse antes de que Hyoga tocará ese tema.

–Bueno, te salvó la vida. –respondió Hyoga sonriendo. –Creo yo que deberías estar agradecido. No solo decirle "muchas gracias" si no dejarlo en paz con eso de la pelea.

–Se puede notar que no conoces a mi hermano para nada. –rio Shun. –Pero en algo tiene razón Hyoga, deberías de agradecerle a Shaka. Yo fui quien le dijo gracias, pero ¿y tú?

–Parecen mamás que regañan a su hijo por no ser educado. Está bien, –sonrió Ikki. –le agradeceré al caballero de Virgo por todo.

–Así está mejor. –sonrió Shun al levantarse de la cama. –Entonces trata de descansar un poco más, y mañana no trates de entrenar.

–No lo haré, hermano. Buenas noches.

Hyoga le sonrió y se quedó sentado hasta escuchar que Shun bajaba las escaleras.

–Shaka es un buen hombre, ¿no es así?

– ¿Esperas que diga que si o que diga que no?

–No lo sé, espero que digas qué opinas.

–Opino que estoy muy cansado para saber a dónde va esta conversación. –Ikki se acomodó en la cama para darle la espalda a Hyoga. –Buenas noches.

Hyoga solamente se levantó y se despidió de su amigo. Minutos después Ikki se daría la vuelta para dormir boca arriba ya que sentía dolor en el abdomen.


	4. Buenos Enemigos

Shaka de Virgo, cómo todas las tardes después de entrenar a Shun, esperaba la llegada de Ikki, incluso preparo un poco de té e incienso pero súbitamente recordó que Ikki debía estar muy cansado como para ir hasta su casa. Decidió entonces sentarse en la entrada y empezar a meditar profundamente, incluso si estaba preocupado de que Shun no usará el incienso que le regalo para su hermano de más, que Ikki estuviera demasiado lastimado para seguir con tu entrenamiento o, peor aún, que lo siguiera con esos dos sádicos de Cáncer y Piscis. Pero él era un hombre iluminado, el cual sabía totalmente como llegar a su meditación y quitarse esas cargas de encima. Su respiración era profunda, sus pensamientos claros y su postura la correcta. Así pasaron unos minutos, quizá una hora, cuando, al tomar aire, percibió un aroma diferente. Al abrir los ojos, el caballero de Fénix llegaba con una caja de madera en una mano y la otra pegada a su pecho ya que era la fracturada.

–Pensé por un instante que no vendrías, caballero de Fénix. –dijo cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

–Y yo pensé que te dije que me llamarás Ikki. –se sentó a un lado y colocó la caja entre él y Shaka. –Igualmente pensé que no podías abrir los ojos.

–Creo que hay ocasiones en que en verdad los quiero utilizar. –sonrió mientras tocaba la caja. –Especialmente cuando olí esto. ¿Qué es?

–Nada sorprendente. Solo un poco de comida japonesa. Porque, bueno… –duró un poco para proseguir. –te quería agradecer por lo del otro día, por salvar mi vida como dice mi hermano. –rio y luego abrió la caja. –Así que pensé que la comida sería un buen regalo.

Shaka se levantó con la caja en manos y, como si no necesitara decirlo, se fue al interior de su casa. Ikki se sentía un poco extraño, ya no era lo mismo ahora que era amable con Shaka, se sentía bien pero parte de él sabía que tenía que seguir tratándolo como enemigo. En eso estaba cuando de pronto Hyoga se acercó a él. Sin saber por qué, se sintió nervioso.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, pajarraco? –le preguntó a Hyoga cuando este se sentó en los escalones frente de él con una sonrisa y una respiración agitada.

–Estaba entrenando y te vi, entonces pensé "¿Pero qué hace aquí Ikki?"

–Tú eres el que debería de irse a entrenar, o le diré a Camus.

–No me iré por esa razón. –rio pero se levantó y se marchó de ahí corriendo. – ¡Pero después tendremos que platicar!

Ikki no sabía qué responder o si debía de contestar pero dejó de pensar en eso al oler el té que le encantaba de tantos que Shaka tenía en su colección. Vio cómo Shaka acomodaba su bandeja con té y en medio de ella la comida que Ikki había traído. Unos cuantos onigiris, un poco de sushi e incluso unos mochis de postre. Shaka se sentó en forma de loto a la orillas de las escaleras para estar a un lado de Ikki, quien solo se sentó en las primeras. El caballero de Virgo tomó una de las bolas de arroz y le dio una pequeña mordida para probarla. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco para ver la comida y volver a morderla.

–No pensé que algún caballero del Santuario pudiera cocinar. –no sonrió o rio por estar comiendo pero Ikki pensó que quizá era parecido a una broma. –Tendré que pedirle a Shun que cociné más de estos para mí.

– ¿Shun? –preguntó Ikki sirviendo el té para ambos. –Pero si fui yo. El pobre no podría ni cocinar arroz sin mi ayuda.

–El caballero de Fénix, conocido por ser un patán y… retar a caballeros de Oro a duelos, ¿sabe cocinar de esta manera?

–Es mejor que los disfrutes y dejes esas bromas para más tarde o cuando tu rostro parezca contarlas igualmente. –sonrió y tomó un poco del té.

Shaka igualmente sólo sonrió para continuar comiendo. Para él, se sentía agradable estar ahora con el caballero de Fénix, no lo veía totalmente como un amigo pero no como un enemigo. Ahora se sentía preocupado por él, quería incluso hacerlo reír y ayudarle a mejorar sus ataques y meditación. Tomó uno de los onigiris y se lo ofreció a Ikki quien aceptó y comió igualmente. Él, por su parte, tenía una gran curiosidad de ver cómo el caballero Dorado tenía un lado humano. Era uno de los más poderosos, aunque no le gustará admitirlo a ninguno de los dos por diferentes razones, era el llamado "hombre más cercano a Dios" y uno de los más cercanos a Athena, pero ahí estaba; sentado comiendo una bola de arroz y tomando té como una persona que jamás supiera qué es una armadura dorada o una guerra de dioses.

–Me alegra que te hayan gustado, –Ikki comentaba mientras servía más té y le ofrecía un mochi. –pero dime qué opinas de esto. Es la primera vez que lo hago.

Shaka lo tomó en sus manos y abrió los ojos nuevamente para ver este nuevo postre. Ikki por un instante se quedó hipnotizado por esos ojos azules. El caballero de Virgo se llevó el dulce de arroz a la boca para saborearlo. Lo masticó lentamente y no lo separaba de su boca para poder tener la fragancia cerca de él. Ikki no sabía la razón, pero le agradaba ver eso, ver como tomaba la taza de té con una de sus manos y sus labios la tocaban para así darle un trago. No pensó dos veces cuando de pronto se acercaba más a él y ni siquiera escuchó al caballero Dorado decir que era algo delicioso ese postre que había probado.

–Creo que si te gano en la pelea pediré que me prepares más de esto. –sonrió pero notó que Ikki solo lo miraba sin escucharlo. – ¿Caballero de Fénix?

– ¿Ah? Disculpa –sonrió y tomó un poco de té. –Entonces, ¿te agradó mi postre?

–Parece que pensabas en otra cosa. Como ya lo dije, así es. Espero que cuando te gane en la batalla, me prepares más de esto.

Ikki no sabía qué pasó pero sentía sus mejillas un poco calientes y sus nervios de cuando Hyoga se acercó volvían a él. Volvió a ver al caballero de Virgo qué ahora sólo tomaba el té mientras la otra mano la tenía sobre una de sus piernas. No importaba qué hacía, él seguía con su posición de meditación. Ikki por un momento dudó, sintió algo en su estómago y sus manos le cosquillaban, pero aun así decidió tomarle la mano. Por la posición en la que él estaba sentado en los escalones sólo tenía que dejar la taza en la bandeja de plata y recorrer un el brazo para así tomar en su mano la mano de Shaka. Él abrió los ojos y vio cómo Ikki se veía diferente, un poco rojo talvez, igualmente vi cómo su mano no soltaba la suya.

– ¿Está todo bien, caballero de Fénix? –preguntó preocupado.

Ikki rápidamente lo soltó y miró a otra dirección.

–No, no, estoy totalmente bien. –sonrió un poco nervioso. –Y ya te dije que no me llames así, mi nombre es…

–Ikki, lo siento. –interrumpió el caballero de Oro. –Es sólo que me preocupaste por un minuto. Cuando te salve la vida, como dice tu hermano, –rio un poco recordando cómo lo dijo Ikki minutos antes, –te sanaba y tú, al sentir un inmenso dolor, tomaste mi mano y no la soltaste incluso cuando caíste desmayado. –Shaka alargó su mano y, aunque Ikki pensara que tomaría otro mochi, tomó su mano y la colocó nuevamente en la posición anterior. –Sólo pensé que sufrías por tus heridas.

Ikki no dijo nada, sólo dejó que su rostro no se dejara ver por el caballero de Virgo. Ahora tenía muchas dudas sobre por qué, si Shaka era su enemigo, hacía eso. Pero lo que si pasó por su mente fue Hyoga la noche anterior.

–Por cierto, ¿sigues entrenando con Cáncer y Piscis? –preguntó Shaka dejando su taza.

–No creo que pueda o quiera seguir con ellos.

– ¿Aun no me contarás qué pasó haya arriba?

–Unos malditos me atacaron, pero creo firmemente que fue una emboscada de Piscis. Deathmask me mencionó en una ocasión que Afrodita estaba un poco celoso de mí. Ambos perdieron su armadura así que creo que Afrodita se sentía cercano a él, pero con mi llegada como pupilo, se molestó.

–No dudo por un instante que fuera Afrodita. Enterrado en tu abdomen estaba un tallo de rosa. Tenía una especie de paralizante.

–Eso explicaría por qué no me podía defender fácilmente. –su enojo lo sintió Shaka a quien le apretó un poco la mano. –Lo siento. –la dejó para entonces mirarlo un poco enojado. – ¿Por qué demonios tomaste mi mano?

–Pensé que como tú habías tomado la mía y aun querías que tomara yo la tuya después de haberla soltado. –abrió sus ojos y sonrió a Ikki.

El caballero de Bronce se levantó de ahí antes de que Shaka pudiera ver como sus mejillas tomaban de nuevo color. No podía creerlo pero sabía que tenía que mentalizarse que ese caballero de Oro era sólo su enemigo. Shaka sólo cerró sus ojos nuevamente y tomó las cosas para adentrarse a la casa de Virgo.


	5. Ahora todo comienza

**Antes de que crean lo peor...sigan leyendo. Ese tipo de escenas aun no llegan y más abajo explico otras cosas. GRACIAS!**

**AHORA TODO COMIENZA**

**CAPITULO V**

Ikki se recuperaba en mayor grado cada día, y cada día entrenaba sin parar con Deathmask. Sabía que Afrodita ahora no se encontraba ahí o cualquier lugar donde él fuera por alguna razón, no le importara qué fuera mientras ese caballero bueno para nada no se le acercase. Sentía que ahora Deathmask era más serio y que incluso sus entrenamientos mejoraban. Cuando las noches caían recordaba que no debía ir a meditar con Shaka, aun sentía un poco extraño el hecho que había pasado anteriormente, pero su hermano le recordaba cuando regresaba de esa casa de Virgo. Shun no le mencionaba nada pero el simple hecho de saber dónde había estado le traía en mente el suceso.

Una noche, los cinco caballeros de bronce fueron invitados a una pequeña celebración en Rodorio, así que decidieron descansar de sus entrenamientos por un día. Shun iba felizmente con Junet, mientras que Shiryu le contaba a Hyoga y a Seiya cómo extrañaba a Shunrei y estaba decidiendo regresar a China para visitarla. Ikki estaba entre ellos pero no daba ninguna opinión ya que el amor no era su fuerte, y no les prestó la atención al ver a los caballeros Dorados llegar. No eran todos, pero la mayoría estaba ahí, incluso quien lo entrenaba. Milo y Camus caminaban juntos platicando de algunas cosas, Aldebarán bailaba con una chica del pueblo y Shura, quien por alguna razón tenía una gran elegancia la bailar, era citado por más de una de ellas para bailar de un lado a otro. Mu se sentaba con algunos hombres a discutir de temas mientras que Aioria hacía lo mismo pero con unos niños que insistían en querer ser caballeros. Nuevamente todos ellos eran humanos, no caballeros de Athena.

– ¿Hermano? –preguntó Shun al verlo distraído. –Sólo ahora recordé, Shaka me preguntó por ti cuando fui a meditar.

–Ya veo. Me imagino que le dijiste que estoy en excelentes condiciones y, de todos modos, Mu ha regresado y puedo ir con él.

–Bueno, me dijo de algo que no entendí totalmente. Dijo que le gustaría tomar un poco de té rojo con un postre.

Hyoga sonrió pero ahora Ikki lo notaba. En ese instante el caballero de Cisne cambió su rostro a un poco de preocupación y se disculpó con sus amigos para irse de ahí. Nadie, pero Ikki, percibieron el ademán que hizo para que alguien lo siguiera.

–No entiendo, Shun, ¿por qué me interesaría qué hará él? Es mi contrincante.

–No lo sé, creí que quería que te dijera eso a ti. Quizá me lo decía a mí. –rio un poco y tomó la mano de Junet. – ¿Piensan quedarse más tiempo? –preguntó a Ikki y los demás.

–Tengo que descansar ya que mañana quizá sea mi último día de entrenamiento aquí. –respondió Shiryu. –Hace poco hablé con el maestro Dohko, él quiere igualmente ir a saludar a Shunrei. Nos iremos y regresaré para la competencia.

–Yo le ayudaré con las preparaciones del viaje. –sonrió Seiya poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del caballero de Dragón. –Así que creo que será mejor que igual vaya a descansar.

Ambos se despidieron e igualmente a los caballeros Dorados que se encontraban en su camino al Santuario.

– ¿Qué hay de ti, Ikki? –preguntó Junet. – ¿Te quedarás o Deathmask te pidió entrenar mañana en la mañana?

–Al ver cómo celebra esta noche, no creo que él mismo pueda hacer algo tan temprano. –sonrió Ikki y tomó las manos de la que ahora era su cuñada. –Ustedes vayan a disfrutar. No todos tienen la suerte de Shun.

Junet sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse junto con Shun. Ikki sonrió al ver a su hermano tan feliz pero de pronto recordó que tenía que ir a ver a Hyoga, quien se encontraba sentado en una parte del pueblo donde se podía ver el Santuario.

– ¿Sabías tú que deberíamos de pelear entre nosotros? –le preguntó Hyoga cuando lo vio acercarse. –Le prometí a Shaka que si tú lo retabas, yo sería el que pelearía contigo. Pensé y sabía que pasaría, pero aun así dije que sí.

–No entiendo para que lo hiciste entonces.

–Para que él te sanara. Mu no estaba y los demás caballeros Dorados… no confío mucho en sus habilidades. Y porque me importas como amigo.

Ikki no mencionó nada, solo sonrió un poco y permitió que su amigo prosiguiera.

–Me gustaría saber qué es eso del té rojo y el postre. ¿Tiene que ver de cuando te vi en la casa de Virgo? Porque por una vaga razón, sé que es así. –nuevamente Ikki no tuvo que contestar ya que el color de su rostro lo delataba. –Shaka es un buen hombre, pero creo que, como tú, es nuevo en todo esto.

– ¿Disculpa? ¿Nuevo en qué? –preguntó curioso Ikki.

–No creo que me quieras oír decir esa palabra. Podría resumirlo en que tu hermano te ha ganado en eso. Verlo con Junet me da un poco de celos, pero igualmente creo que yo tuve mis oportunidades con algunas mujeres.

–No sé de qué hablas, Hyoga. No entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con Shaka.

– ¿No? –Hyoga rio. – ¿Recuerdas algo de cuando estabas dormido en su habitación? –una vez más no necesitaba oír la voz de su amigo. –Él te llama por tu nombre, cuida de ti como si fueras su discípulo e incluso amenazó a Afrodita que no se acercara a ti.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Ikki ahora un poco sorprendido.

–Escuché cuando se quejaba con su novio Deathmask. –ambos rieron un poco. –Pero el punto aquí es que a Shaka le importas. Yo vi ese detalle cuando estabas en el suelo dormido, cómo te movía lentamente y cómo se preocupaba de que te lastimaras. Así que no deberías de reírte de Deathmask y Afrodita porque… ellos son sólo una broma y tú… bueno.

–No, no lo digas. –Ikki lo interrumpió con un ademán pero suspiró. –No sé cómo demonios supiste que necesitaba una conversación acerca de esto pero, si, creo que tienes razón, y eso me molesta.

–Yo sólo hablé por Shaka, por lo que he visto. ¿Necesitas alguien que te escuché?

–Ni una palabra a los demás, ¿de acuerdo?

–Vamos, Ikki, nosotros nos parecemos en muchas formas, sé que no quieres que alguien se enteré de esto. Yo sólo lo sé porque lo vi. Jamás me lo hubieras dicho.

–Creo que pensé mal al creerte un idiota. –se sentó a su lado y empezó a hablar.

A la tarde siguiente, los chicos despedían a Shiryu y a Dohko. Seiya pidió que si podía moverse al cuarto de él para estar más cerca de Ikki y Hyoga, pero ellos negaron diciendo que después de todo, Shiryu había dejado su recamara sólo para regresar más tarde. Esa no era la verdadera razón, pero el hecho de que tenían la cocina lista para hacer unos cuantos mochis.

–No puedo creer que sepas cocinar. –dijo Hyoga al ver como Ikki mezclaba los ingredientes. –Pero igual no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto.

–Pero si tú fuiste el de la idea, pajarraco.

–Pero tú eres el que accedió, pajarraco. –Ikki entendió que era verdad, incluso lo de pajarraco. –Así que… ¿te espero más tarde o me voy con Seiya a hacer algo más?

–Quiero preguntar de qué hablas pero creo saber a qué te refieres. No, Hyoga, no pasará nada. Sólo iré, le daré esto y le explicaré que no soy su tipo. Recuerda que los mochis son solo una excusa para visitarlo.

–Aun así creo que Seiya se sentirá solo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, –sonrió, –Romeo. O mejor dicho… ¿Julieta?

Lamentablemente el caballero de Cisne no sabía la técnica de ataque del caballero de Fénix donde los utensilios de cocina se pueden hacer un arma.

Después de una pelea rápida donde Ikki era el victorioso, terminaron para así poder irse cada uno a su rumbo. Hyoga quería dar una vuelta al pueblo junto con Seiya, mientras que Ikki se encaminaba a la casa de Virgo. El sol no daba ahora tanta luz, así que unas cuantas velas alrededor eran suficiente para alumbrar la casa. El caballero de Fénix entró para encontrarse un caballero sin armadura pero ropa que parecía traída de la India. Un camisón blanco y unos pantalones como la arena eran suficientes para que el caballero Shaka fuera reconocido, y reconoció a su invitado abriendo los ojos. Esos lindos ojos azules.

–Veo que traes algo, ¿qué es? –sonrió al tomar la caja de sus manos. –Al parecer tu hermano te dijo de esto y del té. ¿Quieres que lo preparé ahora?

Mientras Shaka se movía para ir rumbo a donde parecía preparaba el té y demás, Ikki no se pudo contener. No quería usar las palabras, ahora no podían servir de nada y no quería usarlas. Un fuerte golpe se dirigía al caballero de Virgo, pero este simplemente lo bloqueó.

–Creo que no deberías hacer eso, caballero de Fénix. –su rostro cambió al cerrar los ojos.

– ¿Por qué esperar otro mes? Luchemos ahora, no necesito que la gente vea lo que ya sabemos nosotros dos.

Shaka no respondió al poner la caja a un lado, lo cual hizo que Ikki pensara que estaban ahora en un duelo. Ikki daba sus mejores golpes pero Shaka simplemente los esquivaba y detenía sin ningún problema, hasta que dio un golpe que logró que Ikki se golpeara con la pared cercana a ellos. Cayó en el suelo y apenas si se podía levantar.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado el caballero de Virgo. –No medí mi fuerza, lo siento mucho.

Ikki sólo se levantó y corrió a él para tomarlo del cuello como hacía tiempo lo hizo.

–Está bien. –sonrió Shaka y abrió los ojos nuevamente. –Te dejaré que me golpees.

Y así fue. Ikki le dio un golpe en el rostro el cual Shaka aceptó.

– ¡Por un demonio! ¿Por qué no te defiendes? ¿Por qué no peleas?

– ¿Qué ganaré? Sé que te puedo vencer y sé que incluso te puedo matar pero, creo que esta vez te dejaré ganar a ti, Ikki.

Ikki quería darle otra paliza pero nuevamente esos ojos lo hipnotizaron. En una ocasión pasó algo así, los ojos de Shaka se abrían y él tenía que defenderse. Pero esta vez era diferente, no había guerra de ningún tipo en el Santuario o en el mundo, esos ojos ahora no eran un arma y, pensaba él, no debían serlo.

– ¿Sabes cuánto te odio en este momento? –preguntó Ikki.

Shaka estaba a punto de contestar pero no lo logró. Como si fuera un ataque, Ikki tomó su cabeza para acercarlo a él y dejar que sus labios se juntaran. Shaka no perdió tiempo y cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo, mientras que Ikki aún seguía con el puño en el aire. Por un instante sintió nuevamente algo en el estómago y que sus labios cosquilleaban, incluso su brazo que bajaba lentamente con ayuda de la mano de Shaka. Se separó después de unos segundos para ver a Shaka abrirlo los ojos, de ver cómo su mano aún se encontraba en la nuca del caballero Dorado. Sintió un poco de vergüenza pero se desvaneció un poco al sentir como Shaka lo abraza y le daba un beso en su mejilla.

– ¿Decías que tenías té rojo? –preguntó Ikki.

–Sí, de tu favorito. Perfecto para el postre que trajiste. ¿Lo preparo ahora?

Ikki asintió y se desprendió un poco del cuerpo de Shaka, pero este lo atrajo nuevamente para darle un último beso e irse junto con la caja de los mochis.

–Mataré al pajarraco en cuanto llegué a la casa. –pensó para sí mismo Ikki.

Suspiró y caminó por la sala unos minutos sin saber qué demonios había pasado con el plan. Entonces vio la puerta del cuarto principal de Shaka abierta y, cómo si fuera ya dueño de esa casa, entró sin preocupación. No sabía qué hacía ahí, sólo sentía que quería recordar algo que Hyoga le había mencionado. Se sentó en forma de flor de loto y vio las sabanas, las cuales sí reconoció. En ese instante entraba Shaka con la ya famosa bandeja de plata.

–Lo siento. –dijo Ikki sin ni siquiera levantarse y recibir la bandeja.

–No hay ningún problema, caballero de Fénix. –se sentó Shaka a su lado.

– ¿Me seguirás llamando así después de lo que pasó? –preguntó molesto.

– ¿De lo que pasó? ¿Te refieres a la pelea?

Ikki no entendía y honestamente se sentía un poco lastimado, pero pronto sintió como Shaka tomaba su mano y lo acercaba a él para tenerlo cara a cara.

–Sé a qué te refieres, y no, no te seguiré llamando así. Ikki es tu nombre y… –sonrió un poco. –Shaka es el mío.

El caballero de Fénix no esperó nuevamente y se acercó a besar esos labios. Si la primera vez le pareció estupendo, ahora era mucho mejor. La vergüenza no se iba totalmente pero ahora sentía que tenía todo el permiso de Shaka para continuar besándolo. Los pequeños besos ayudaron a que su mano acariciara el rostro del caballero Dorado sin miedo a ser rechazado y esto igualmente ayudó a que los sonidos de su boca no fueran tan extraños cuando sintió que Shaka lo atraía hacia su cuerpo. Al terminar, Shaka sólo sonrió e Ikki suspiró y se alejó un poco del caballero para empezar a servir el té. El caballero de Virgo se sentó en posición de loto como siempre e Ikki se sentó de tal manera que se podía recargar sobre el lado derecho de Shaka y así comer y tomar sin ningún problema.

– ¿Me sigues odiando? –preguntó Shaka.

–No insistas, puede que sí. –sonrió Ikki para tomar su mano. –Supongamos que no en estos momentos, así que disfrútalos.

Shaka solo rio y continuó saboreando el postre que Ikki había preparado pero no tenía planeado comer.

Las horas pasaron y Shaka e Ikki no se sentían incomodos al estar tan juntos. Hablaban de nuevo como antes, de cualquier tema, lo único nuevo era que sus manos no se separan y de vez en cuanto Ikki, fascinado por los ojos de Shaka, lo interrumpía con un beso. Incluso Shaka hizo broma de que tendría que cerrarlos si quería que Ikki le prestara atención.

Cuando de pronto la luna estaba en su punto más alto, Ikki estaba recostado en una de las piernas de Shaka mientras este meditaba. En algún momento de la noche se sintió cansado pero seguía hablando con él así que no se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido. Se levantó para entonces sentarse a un lado de Shaka y verlo meditar.

– ¿No le dirás a nadie de esta noche? –preguntó Shaka sin moverse.

–No lo veo necesario. ¿Por qué razón lo preguntas? ¿Tú lo harás?

–Igualmente, no siento que sea necesario compartir esto con alguien. Además, no creo que me crean si digo que el caballero de Fénix, el famoso patán del santuario, uno de los que ayudó a derrotar a Hades, es en realidad un amante dulce. –sonrió y volteó a mirarlo. –Ni siquiera yo puedo creer que te hayas quedado dormido de esa forma.

Ikki se veía un poco molesto pero aun así lo besó una última vez para levantase de ahí. Eso hubiera querido, si no fuera que Shaka lo molestaba siguiéndolo y jalándolo a su lado para darle unos cuantos besos; en la puerta de la recamara, cada cierto número de pasos y hasta que llegaron al a salida de la casa de Virgo.

–Si alguien pregunta, entonces no eres nada dulce. –sonrió Shaka al saber que le había molestado su antiguo comentario.

–Sólo hay que mantenerlo en secreto. No quiero que mi hermano lo sepa por alguien más que no sea por mí.

–Entonces… ¿sí? –preguntó Shaka.

– ¿Si qué? –no entendía la pregunta muy bien así que no sabía qué responder.

–Ahora eres mío y yo soy tuyo, ¿no es así?

Ikki sólo rio y lo besó una última vez.

–Supongamos que sí, y que tú nunca me viste sonrojar ni mostrar este lado de mí. –Ikki se veía un poco molesto como siempre pero la sonrisa que mostró después le respondía muy bien a Shaka. –Regresaré a meditar mañana.

–Entonces nos veremos mañana. –se despidió Shaka sin dejar la puerta de su casa hasta que su nuevo amante desapareciera bajando las Doce casas.

Ikki abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerró lo más silencioso que podía, pero de pronto escuchó cómo Hyoga se caía de uno de los sofás que daban hacía la puerta. Él sólo se levantó y se acercó con una sonrisa preguntando por qué había llegado tan tarde.

–Eres un total sin vergüenza, Hyoga. –respondió Ikki un poco molesto. – ¿Dormiste en el sofá sólo para saber si llegaba o no? Te dije que nada pasaría, y nada pasó.

–A juzgar de cómo llegaste tan silencioso y a estas horas, no te puedo creer.

– ¿Piensas que me interesa que me creas? –suspiró un poco molesto pero después sólo sonrió. –Al parecer el plan inicial no resultó así que… sólo cambie un poco los preparativos.

–Eres despreciable, –decía Hyoga con una voz actuada. –le rompiste el corazón al caballero Dorado más amado por todos.

–No dije que hice eso. Sólo… el plan de "llegar-explicar-irme" cambió a "llegar…" –guardo un poco de silencio y escondió su rostro mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. –"besarlo-quedarme-irme"

Hyoga sólo quedó atónito. No estaba seguro que fue lo que dijo Ikki, mucho menos si había escuchado bien eso del beso, así que lo siguió a su cuarto pidiéndole que le dijera más detalles. Pero ahora Ikki era el de siempre y lo mandó a dormir para que lo dejara de molestar. Hyoga no podía creer pero aun así, aunque el caballero de Fénix le hubiera cerrado la puerta, le quería hacer saber algo a su amigo.

–No te preocupes, ese secreto está conmigo. Me alegra que tú y Shaka hayan terminado bien. Me imagine que te mataría o al menos esa pelea se repetiría. Pero está bien. –ahora él se dirigía a su recamara. –Es mejor Fénix enamorado, que amargado toda su vida.

No sabía pero Ikki se reía un poco de eso, y del hecho de que no podía ni quería admitir que así lo era, pero nunca lo quiso ver hasta que Hyoga le ayudó. Del otro lado del Santuario, Shaka sentía lo mismo, un poco de agradecimiento a su amigo Mu y un poco de temor de que no supiera manejar una relación con alguien tan explosivo como Ikki, pero eso sería preocupación de otro día, ahora sólo necesitaba descansar.

Shaka meditaba tranquilamente, su único pensamiento ahora era el de amor, no exactamente hacia Ikki u otra persona, sólo amor. Pero de pronto sintió un cosmos en su casa.

–Mu, ya te hemos dicho que no puedes tele transportarte de esa manera.

–Vamos, yo sé que tú no te molestas si es a tu casa. –Mu sonreía mientras se sentaba a su lado. – ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó hace dos noches?

–No sé si debo decirlo, le dije a Ikki que no le diría a nadie. No fue una promesa pero…

–Entonces no hay ningún problema. Te aseguro que alguno de los caballeros de Bronce lo sabe. Además sabes que yo no diré nada a nadie.

Shaka entonces terminó su meditación y contó lo sucedido. Mu no paraba de reírse, lo cual hizo que el caballero de Virgo se molestara un poco.

–Lo siento tanto, no me puedo imaginar a ese patán siendo así. No es muy romántico así que, bueno, pensándolo bien, así debe ser su forma de amar. –le dio una palmada en la espalda y sonrió. –Quiero pensar que la pelea no existirá, ¿no es así? Ahora es tu… –río un poco más. –ahora Ikki es tu novio.

Sólo se podía oír las risas de Mu, Shaka decidió ignorarlo al ponerse a meditar. Mu entonces paró y miró hacia la nada.

– ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el caballero de Virgo al ver que su amigo había parado de reírse.

–Sentí un cosmos cerca de aquí, pero no puede ser. Todos los demás están en sus casas o entrenando a los chicos. –sonrió un poco y le dio un golpecito con el codo a su amigo. –Están entrenando a tu novio. –y siguió riendo un poco más hasta que Shaka lo trató de golpear.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer n espero haya sido de su agrado. La verdad, no me imagino mucho a Ikki en un momento romanticon pero...algo a su estilo hehe~<strong>

**Después de esto empieza ya todo, como bien dice el titulo. Habrá unos capitulos que tienen algunas escenitas con ellos dos ;) if you know what I mean! PERO ya que quiero ser muy buena onda subiré esos capitulos el doble. Uno que tendrá la escena, y otro sin ella. Así, si a alguien le agrada la historia pero no quiere ver a Shaka e Ikki bueno...tenidno sus momentos, podrán leer el otro capitulo y así seguir la historia**

**NOS VEMOS EN UNA SEMANA!**


	6. Estrellas fenícidas

_Si desean leer la versión censurada... será en el siguiente cápitulo. Reuniré el capitulo 6 con censura junto con el capitulo 7_

_Esto es más que nada para que la gente quien no desea leer esas escenas puedan seguir con la historia._

**ESTRELLAS FENÍCIDAS**

**CAPITULO VI**

El caballero de Fénix entrenaba como nunca antes después de esa noche, así que ahora estaba con una sonrisa, el sudor brillaba en su rostro y la sangre escurría un poco. Ahora, Deathmask estaba en las mismas condiciones, había peleado toda la mañana y aun ninguno perdía. Lo sorprendente no sólo era eso sino que, a comparación de las otras peleas, Ikki no tenía ninguna armadura. Ambos tomaron sus posiciones para un último ataque y se movieron.

–"Lluvia de estrellas Fenecidas"

– ¿Qué? –se preguntó Cáncer al recibir algunos golpes que más parecían navajas.

Calló al suelo e Ikki se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado, estaba cansado y ambos sabían quién era el ganador.

–Ikki de Fénix, –Deathmask se levantó como pudo para sentarse, –creo que ya no te puedo entrenar. Me has vencido, e incluso con un ataque que no conocía.

–No di el ataque completo, te podía matar. –sonrió y ayudó a levantarse a su maestro. –Todos los ataques tiene que ser probados una primera vez, ¿no es así?

–Así es. –Deathmask le dio una palmada en la espalda. –Siento mucho que no pueda seguir entrenándote. Como sea, espero tener una pelea de nuevo contigo y, esta vez, yo seré el que te venza con o sin armadura.

–Me parece perfecto, amigo. Pero por el momento, creo que necesitamos un descanso.

–Mu seguramente está ocupado como para ayudarme con las heridas, pero iré a molestarlo un poco. –Deathmask sonrió. –Vamos entonces.

–Yo prefiero entonces ir con Shaka, en realidad estoy muy lastimado.

–En verdad que es extraño cómo has cambiando, Ikki. Antes era tu enemigo y ahora te ayuda a mejorar. Creo que quiere una buena pelea después de todo.

El caballero de Fénix sonrió y acompañó a su maestro para después seguir su camino. Por un momento dudó en tener que subir todo ese tramo, ya que en verdad estaba lastimado, tanto así que cayó en la casa de Leo, pero para su buena suerte Shaka estaba ahí. No sabía exactamente por qué, sabía que quizá podía caminar a la casa de Virgo, pero le agradó estar en los brazos de Shaka así que sólo cerró los ojos.

–Eso no debería ser, Ikki. –dijo Shaka al escuchar a su amante decirle eso. –Yo te tuve que cargar todo este tiempo.

–Vamos, no te molestes. –pero de pronto se quejó al sentir a Shaka limpiar una de sus heridas. –Ya tuve suficiente con estos golpes como para que tú sigas.

–Antes de que tú llegaras estaba entrenando con Mu y Aldebarán, así que en realidad me molesta. Estoy cansado y además… –Ikki no dejaba de quejarse. –si te dejas de mover esto podría ser rápido.

Ikki tomó rápidamente el algodón con el que lo limpiaba y se levantó de la cama que parecía para invitados, la misma donde pasó la primera noche en el Santuario. Sus ojos y actitud habían cambiado a ese antiguo Ikki.

–Si no me quieres ayudar, no tienes que hacerlo. –contestó limpiando su sangre. –Si bien para mí pudo haber sido más fácil ir con Mu.

–Lo siento, Ikki, es sólo que he estado pensando y me preocupe.

– ¿El santo de Virgo preocupado? Vamos, incluso tú sabes que eso es mentira. Sólo ve a meditar o algo así y todo terminará. –salió de la recamara seguido por Shaka. –Iré con Mu, quizá ya no esta tan ocupado.

– ¿Aun pelearemos, Ikki?

Sonrió y dio la media vuelta para estar cara a cara con Shaka.

–Pelearé como el caballero de Fénix y tú como el caballero de Virgo.

Estaba a punto de irse sin decir más. Al parecer la pelea sería, pero Shaka no estaba conforme con eso, él sentía que Ikki aún no podía ceder tan fácilmente y sus temores de estar con alguien tan explosivo se veían.

–Ven y te entrenaré yo mismo antes de meditar.

Ikki sólo se río y le dio un no por respuesta mientras seguía caminando hacia la casa de Aries, donde tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos antes de que Mu terminara sus asuntos. Entonces fue cuando pasó Hyoga.

–Oh, Ikki, ¿cómo estás? –le sonrió mientras se sentaba con él. –Escuché que derrotaste al caballero de Cáncer sin ningún problema. Pero, ¿se supone que pelearas con Shaka?

–Parece que se han puesto de acuerdo para preguntarme eso. –se veía molesto. –Claro que peleare con él, Hyoga, y lo venceré.

–Pero, yo creía que…bueno…

–Sigo sin saber por qué no lo entienden. Sigo siendo el caballero de Fénix y él sigue siendo el caballero de Virgo. Quiero vencerlo y mostrar quién es más poderoso.

–Si eso es lo que quieres. ¿Ahora quién te entrenara?

–Él se ofreció a entrenarme.

Hyoga no lo podía creer. No sabía si era extraño que ahora Shaka aceptara pelear o que él mismo lo entrenaría.

–Bueno, eso es una buena idea. –Ikki mostró un rostro de no estar seguro con su amigo. –Ve y entrena con Shaka, así podrás ver cómo pelea. Ya has peleado con él una vez…

–Dos veces.

– ¿Dos veces? ¿Te refieres a cuando regresaron del mundo de Hades?

–No, eso no se podría llamar una pelea. Cuando estaba en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, él peleó contra mí y yo… perdí.

–Vaya, no lo sabía. Pero entonces, el punto es que quizá él ha mejorado. Hoy en la mañana lo vi pelear con Mu y Aldebarán, el pobre no podía con ambos pero insistió en seguir.

Ikki entonces se mostró sorprendido. Quizá entonces Shaka tenía sus razones de estar un poco molesto con él, pero no quería admitirlo.

–Shaka en verdad es sorprendente. Él decía que quería darte una pelea digna, que te vio entrenar y entonces quería que sirviera de algo. Bueno, –sonrió, –escuché que le dijo eso a ambos caballeros dorados. –notó a Ikki un poco molesto así que prefirió preguntar. – ¿Pasa algo con tu nueva relación?

– ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Te ves un poco apagado y molesto, desde hace unas semanas no te veía así, bueno, –rio –aun sigues siendo un lobo solitario y enojado con el mundo, pero parece que Shaka ayudó un poco, ¿no es así?

En ese momento Mu venía bajando de las otras casas para tratar las heridas de Ikki. Saludó a Hyoga quien sólo le entregó un regalo de Camus y se retiró de ahí dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

Ikki se levantó para seguir a Mu. Su casa en realidad se parecía mucho a las demás, pero cada caballero tenía un detalle que las hacía únicas. Él tenía diferentes herramientas para reparar las armaduras y medicinas para curar a los caballeros. Ikki se sentía un poco triste el hecho de que Mu tendría que limpiar y curar sus heridas en vez de Shaka.

–Vencer al caballero de Cáncer te da mucho respeto, Ikki. –decía Mu mientras le ayudaba. –Quizá sea suficiente con él. No creo que Shaka quiera pelear.

–No me importa si quiere o no, yo quiero demostrar de una buena vez quién…

–Ya escuché eso, Ikki. –Mu ahora se mostraba un poco molesto. –No entiendo qué quieres que Shaka te dé o te diga. Él no quiere pelear, él siente que es innecesario.

–Seguramente me temé. –sonrió Ikki porque, al final de todo, seguía disfrutando ser siempre el vencedor.

–Tiene miedo de lastimarte, eso es. –Ikki no comprendía. –Escuché tu conversación con Hyoga y, al igual que él, lo sé. Shaka me lo contó todo, desde que sabía que tenía unos cuantos sentimientos hacia ti, pero aun así creo que eres un patán. Él ha entrenado aún más, no sólo para que la pelea no termine rápidamente como puede que hubiera sido si no lo hacía, sino que también quiere… –suspiró. –Es tonto, lo sé, pero quiere recibir tus golpes y así mostrar que tú eres más fuerte, incluso si ni siquiera lo lastimaste. –terminaba de limpiar una de sus heridas. –Pero tú sigues insistiendo que la pelea se hará, y él sigue entrenándose duramente.

Ikki no sabía qué contestar. Sabía que se estaba molesto por el hecho de sentirse un poco culpable, ya que en realidad lo era. Al terminar Mu, Ikki solo lo hizo a un lado y se retiró sin decir ni una palabra. Regresó a su hogar para descansar y quizá no tener que pensar mucho en lo ocurrido ese día.

Shun había terminado su meditación y un poco de entrenamiento físico con Shaka cuando el sol estaba a punto de meterse. Shaka no tenía su armadura puesta y se preparaba para entrenar más seriamente. Lanzaba unas cuantas patadas y golpes, incluso prendía velas para apagarlas con sus golpes sin ni siquiera tocarlas. Estaba lleno de energía esta vez cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo miraba. Paró su entrenamiento y se dirigió a una de las columnas.

–Pensé que dijiste que no querías entrenar.

Ikki salió de la obscuridad con su armadura puesta para la batalla. Sonrió y se acercó un poco más a Shaka mientras este relajaba sus músculos.

–Sabes, ya no sé qué es más extraño; el hecho de que mi adversario me entrene o que ese adversario sea mi nuevo… bueno, tu sabes.

–No, no lo sé. –Shaka no mostro su rostro cambiar pero quería sonreír. Ansiaba que Ikki le llamara de otra manera.

–Que ese adversario sea mi nuevo novio. ¿Feliz?

Shaka ahora podía sonreír y se colocó en posición de empezar la pelea. Ikki rio un poco y entonces se lanzó al ataque. Sus movimientos eran ahora mucho más rápidos de lo que Shaka recordaba e igualmente podía detener y esquivar los ataques del caballero dorado. Se separaron después de unos segundos.

–Ahora, creo que puedo pelear como se debe. –Shaka removió su camisa y se preparó nuevamente. Pero no pudo evitar reírse al ver a Ikki sonrojarse. –Creo que sirvió para distraerte un poco, ¿no es así, Fénix?

–No sé de qué hablas, Virgo. –sonrió para entonces esquivar un ataque de Shaka. – ¿Lo ves? No me distra…

En esos microsegundos vio cómo el ataque de Shaka se dirigía a su torso, lamentablemente no podía detenerlo así que sólo esperaba la sensación de dolor que le causaría tan rápido y fuerte golpe, pero en su vez sólo sintió una palmada rápida. Shaka se separó de Ikki qué aun no comprendía qué fue eso.

–Creo que quiero que me expliques bien qué pasó.

–No te voy a lastimar, Ikki. Pero piensa que si hubiera dado mi ataque, te hubiera golpeado fuertemente.

–Entonces así será. –Ikki sonrió, pero ahora era diferente. Si antes lo hacía por la sensación de saber que tendría una pelea o se sentía más poderoso, ahora era porque sabía que Shaka era poderoso y se preocupaba de él.

Así decidieron pelear, los minutos pasaron mientras ellos lanzaban ataques que no terminaban en más que solo rozar sin lastimar el cuerpo del otro, eso pensaba Shaka, pero los músculos de Ikki sentían un dolor. Quizá sólo era un poco de fuerza del caballero de Virgo pero seguía siendo demasiado poderoso, así que después de veinte o más "golpes" en el mismo punto, dolían esos ataques. En el siguiente golpe, Ikki trató de esquivarlo pero no pudo así que sólo abrazó a Shaka mientras recibía una pequeña palmada. Se quejó ya que ese punto había sido "golpeado" fácilmente la mayoría de la pelea. Pero como si nada hubiera pasado, sus manos empezaron a tocar el cuerpo de Shaka. Nunca había visto más que sus manos y le agradaba sentir su piel. Eso duró unos cuantos segundos cuando se separó para tomar su posición. Shaka bajó los brazos.

–Creo que ya es suficiente, Ikki. Te veo cansado y ya es de noche.

–Sólo unos minutos más, corazón. –lo decía de manera de broma pero parte de él quería decirlo desde hace tiempo.

Shaka entonces regresó al combate y esperaba que Ikki lo esquivara pero este, sólo lo abrazó para "golpear" su costado y luego escapar por debajo de su brazo. Si eso hubiera sido un ataque de verdad, Shaka sabía que Ikki sería vencedor. Se dio la media vuelta para enfrentarlo e Ikki lo tomó del cuello para golpearlo pero, exactamente como había pasado un mes anteriores a esta noche, lo acercó a él para besarlo. Shaka no sabía si era el hecho de que estaba cansado o se daba por vencido, o quizá Ikki sabía que hubiera vencido con su ataque. No le importó mucho y lo sostuvo para seguir besándolo. Esta vez él no quería dejarlo ir y continuó besándolo hasta que Ikki se liberó un poco de sus brazos.

–Esta armadura estorba. –dijo el caballero de Fénix al quitarse la armadura, pero Shaka no estaba seguro si lo dijo al aire o a él.

Sin poder pensarlo de nuevo, Ikki volvió a sujetarlo y a besarlo apasionadamente. Shaka le agradaba lo que sentía, le agradaba poder sentir los besos de Ikki y cómo él seguramente disfrutaba los suyos también.

–Ikki, espera, –aun lo tenía en sus brazos pero los besos tenían que parar. –Alguien puede entrar y vernos. Será mejor que…

Ikki lo silenció con un beso y lo tomó de la mano para correr hacía el interior de la casa de Virgo. Shaka se puso un poco nervioso así que paró y atrajo el cuerpo de Ikki al suyo.

– ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Ikki.

–Es solo que… bueno…

–Ah, creo que ya entiendo. –se sonrojó un poco más de lo normal pero trataba de seguir teniendo ese rostro enojado. –Perdón, no pensé que no quisieras.

– ¿Te refieres a hacer el amor?

Ikki no esperaba esas palabras tan directas así que su rostro era totalmente rojo. Shaka lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo volvió a besar mientras metía su mano al abdomen de Ikki.

–Sí, sí quiero. –le dio un pequeño beso. –Pero debes de entender que soy un hombre que se supone no debería hacer esto. Esto… es un poco nuevo.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Ikki casi riéndose. – ¿No puedes disfrutar los placeres terrenales? ¿Esperas los de la otra vida? ¿Y si no vienen? ¿Y si siempre te…?

– ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo? –le interrumpió tomándolo aún más cerca.

Ikki suspiró de una manera que nunca pensó que lo haría.

–Deberías de dejar de decirlo así.

–Pero si eso es. –Shaka sonrió. – ¿No puedes nombrar los placeres terrenales? ¿Esperas que sea yo el que los diga?

Ikki bajó su rostro, verdaderamente el caballero de Virgo le divertía en ocasiones.

–Sí, Shaka, quiero hacer al amor contigo en este mismo instante.

El hombre más cercano a dios ahora sonreía mientras los dos se escabullían al cuarto principal. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron, Ikki empezó a besarlo sin parar, mientras que las manos de Shaka le quitaban la camisa y los pantalones. Ikki suspiró al sentir algo duro entre las piernas de su amante. Sonrió y le ayudó a remover sus pantalones. Shaka entonces se recostó en las sabanas y dejó que Ikki se sentara encima de él; se sentía demasiado excitado en ese momento como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa, así que removió la ropa interior de ambos y acercó a Ikki a su cuerpo para seguir besándolo. El caballero de Fénix gemía un poco, especialmente cuando oía a su amante hacer lo mismo.

–Déjame entrar. –dijo Ikki un poco avergonzado pero decidido al mismo tiempo.

Shaka abrió los ojos y le dio un tierno beso. Ikki entonces recordaba que de cualquier manera, era la primera vez que el caballero de Virgo podía hacer algo así. Anteriormente no podía haber tenido un amante y, aunque así fuera, no un hombre. No sabía qué hacer ya que él sólo había estado con una o dos mujeres y aún era un poco joven, pero por esa misma última razón sentía que no podía esperar mucho a satisfacerse.

–No te preocupes, ya sé qué hacer. –dijo con una falsa experiencia que ni Shaka le creía.

Lamió dos de sus dedos y los hizo caminar por todo el pecho y abdomen de Shaka. Al llegar a su miembro notó que este estaba demasiado excitado, incluso gimió un poco al rosarlo. Entonces introdujo uno de sus dedos lentamente mientras veía como Shaka contenía algunos suspiros y gemidos. Lo besó apasionadamente mientras que sentía como una de las manos de Shaka se dirigía a su entrepierna para tocarlo. No quería ni podía contenerse más así que insertó el siguiente dedo y los movió de adentro hacia afuera. Shaka ahora gemía y se aferraba a las sabanas. Ikki sonrió un poco al ver que no estaba haciendo tan mal trabajo después de todo. Entonces Shaka tomó sus dos manos para hacerlo salir y lo besó nuevamente.

– ¿Podrías hacerlo ya? –preguntó con sus labios demasiado cerca a los de Ikki.

El caballero de Fénix sintió una excitación al escucharlo preguntar eso y se sentó frente a él. Tomó sus piernas para abrirlas un poco y dejó que parte de su miembro entrará lentamente en Shaka. Se sentía tan bien que tuvo que aguantar las ganas de gemir, algo que su compañero no hizo. Ikki empezó a dar pequeñas embestidas mientras se adentraba un poco más cada vez. Shaka lo sostuvo cerca de él para besarlo y acariciarlo hasta que gimió fuertemente su nombre. Ikki sabía que la razón era que estaba todo su miembro adentro y eso hacía sentir bien a los dos. Shaka se aferraba a su cuerpo para sentirlo aún más adentro y sus suspiros y gemidos hicieron que ni siquiera Ikki pudiera contenerlos más.

–Sí, sigue así. –pidió Ikki a Shaka. –Se siente tan bien, sí. –sentía cómo el cuerpo del caballero de Virgo se relajaba y contraía de tiempo en tiempo.

–Ah, Ikki. –gimió Shaka. No podía creer que se había perdido de este placer tan grande, de nunca haber experimentado algo así.

El miembro de Ikki no salía del cuerpo de Shaka y este, al sentir tanto placer, empezaba a relajar su cuerpo para que su amante hiciera lo que quisiera. Desde besarle el cuello hasta jugar con su miembro para excitarlo aún más. Shaka lo abrazó y besó sin parar, sentía que todo ese placer podía terminar en cualquier minuto ya que sentía un calor terrible en su entrepierna.

–Oh, Ikki, –gimió besándolo. –Dame un poco más, por favor.

Ikki no podía contener sus embestidas que subían de nivel más y más, no podía contener sus labios que trataban de besar el cuerpo de Shaka. Entonces sintió cómo el miembro de su amante se ponía aún más duro en su abdomen y eso lo hizo gemir igualmente.

Los gemidos y los nombres de ambos invadían el cuarto mientras que cambiaba de posición sin parar tratando de que eso no se acabara pero, justo cuando Shaka se sentaba arriba de Ikki, sintió como su interior se llenaba y como él mismo vaciaba su placer sobre el cuerpo de su amante. Ambos gimieron fuertemente al acabar, uno por ser la primera vez que sentía eso y el otro por ser joven y sentir de nuevo esto, pero ahora lo sentía un poco diferente. Shaka no sabía qué hacer, así que sólo se recostó a un lado de Ikki sin dejar que sus cinturas se separaban. Ikki empezó a salir lentamente de su amante y se sentó por un instante. No podía creer que se sintiera mucho mejor, no recordaba que se sintiera tan bien tener todo ese placer, pero le agradaba saber que había sido con Shaka y con nadie más.

– ¿Ikki? –preguntó Shaka tomando su mano. – ¿Sabes que te amo?

Ikki se recostó en su espalda y la besó para quedarse sobre él. Shaka aun trataba de tomar el aire pero le molestaba un pequeño detalle.

–Sé que me amas, pero nunca lo dices. –dijo. –Yo trató de decirlo todos los días, pero…

–Shaka, te amo. –volvió a besar el cuerpo de su amante. –Sabes cómo soy, amor. Los sentimientos no son mi fuerte.

El caballero de Virgo sonrió y dio vuelta a su cuerpo para besar dulcemente a Ikki.

–No es tan difícil.

–No lo es, lo admito. –Ikki rio un poco y lo volvió a besar para después cubrirlos a los dos con las sabanas. –Yo lo digo cada vez que te beso y te observo cuando meditas.

–Entonces está bien, no te obligaré a decirlo. –Shaka acarició la espalda de Ikki mientras cerraba los ojos. –Pero aun diré que te amo.

Ikki permitió que el sube y baja del pecho de Shaka lo arrullara y las manos de él lo acariciaran para dejarlo dormir tranquilamente. Mientras que su amante no dejaba de observar como un joven tan violento ahora dormía sobre él después de haberlo amado tanto y tan bien.

_Aquí empecé a darles ataques nuevos a los caballeros de bronce, sacando los nombres referentes a su constelación o una combinación de ellos y sus maestros dorados._

_La lluvia de estrellas fenícidas (Phoenicids en inglés) pasan en Diciembre y Julio, siendo la segunda más pequeña que la primera. Decidí que sería un buen ataque, que parecieran meteoros, como el meteoro de Pegaso, pero más como cuando Ikki lanza sus plumas en el anime. Así que espero les haya agradado...y les agrade a los que les hice a los otros caballeros._


	7. La Destrucción de Deneb

_**6. Estrellas Fenícidas**_

_El caballero de Fénix entrenaba como nunca antes después de esa noche, así que ahora estaba con una sonrisa, el sudor brillaba en su rostro y la sangre escurría un poco. Ahora, Deathmask estaba en las mismas condiciones, había peleado toda la mañana y aun ninguno perdía. Lo sorprendente no sólo era eso sino que, a comparación de las otras peleas, Ikki no tenía ninguna armadura. Ambos tomaron sus posiciones para un último ataque y se movieron._

_–"__Lluvia de estrellas Fenícidas"_

_– __¿Qué? –se preguntó Cáncer al recibir algunos golpes que más parecían navajas._

_Calló al suelo e Ikki se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado, estaba cansado y ambos sabían quién era el ganador._

_–__Ikki de Fénix, –Deathmask se levantó como pudo para sentarse, –creo que ya no te puedo entrenar. Me has vencido, e incluso con un ataque que no conocía._

_–__No di el ataque completo, te podía matar. –sonrió y ayudó a levantarse a su maestro. –Todos los ataques tiene que ser probados una primera vez, ¿no es así?_

_–__Así es. –Deathmask le dio una palmada en la espalda. –Siento mucho que no pueda seguir entrenándote. Como sea, espero tener una pelea de nuevo contigo y, esta vez, yo seré el que te venza con o sin armadura._

_–__Me parece perfecto, amigo. Pero por el momento, creo que necesitamos un descanso._

_–__Mu seguramente está ocupado como para ayudarme con las heridas, pero iré a molestarlo un poco. –Deathmask sonrió. –Vamos entonces._

_–__Yo prefiero entonces ir con Shaka, en realidad estoy muy lastimado._

_–__En verdad que es extraño cómo has cambiando, Ikki. Antes era tu enemigo y ahora te ayuda a mejorar. Creo que quiere una buena pelea después de todo._

_El caballero de Fénix sonrió y acompañó a su maestro para después seguir su camino. Por un momento dudó en tener que subir todo ese tramo, ya que en verdad estaba lastimado, tanto así que cayó en la casa de Leo, pero para su buena suerte Shaka estaba ahí. No sabía exactamente por qué, sabía que quizá podía caminar a la casa de Virgo, pero le agradó estar en los brazos de Shaka así que sólo cerró los ojos._

_–__Eso no debería ser, Ikki. –dijo Shaka al escuchar a su amante decirle eso. –Yo te tuve que cargar todo este tiempo._

_–__Vamos, no te molestes. –pero de pronto se quejó al sentir a Shaka limpiar una de sus heridas. –Ya tuve suficiente con estos golpes como para que tú sigas._

_–__Antes de que tú llegaras estaba entrenando con Mu y Aldebarán, así que en realidad me molesta. Estoy cansado y además… –Ikki no dejaba de quejarse. –si te dejas de mover esto podría ser rápido._

_Ikki tomó rápidamente el algodón con el que lo limpiaba y se levantó de la cama que parecía para invitados, la misma donde pasó la primera noche en el Santuario. Sus ojos y actitud habían cambiado a ese antiguo Ikki._

_–__Si no me quieres ayudar, no tienes que hacerlo. –contestó limpiando su sangre. –Si bien para mí pudo haber sido más fácil ir con Mu._

_–__Lo siento, Ikki, es sólo que he estado pensando y me preocupe._

_– __¿El santo de Virgo preocupado? Vamos, incluso tú sabes que eso es mentira. Sólo ve a meditar o algo así y todo terminará. –salió de la recamara seguido por Shaka. –Iré con Mu, quizá ya no esta tan ocupado._

_– __¿Aun pelearemos, Ikki?_

_Sonrió y dio la media vuelta para estar cara a cara con Shaka._

_–__Pelearé como el caballero de Fénix y tú como el caballero de Virgo._

_Estaba a punto de irse sin decir más. Al parecer la pelea sería, pero Shaka no estaba conforme con eso, él sentía que Ikki aún no podía ceder tan fácilmente y sus temores de estar con alguien tan explosivo se veían._

_–__Ven y te entrenaré yo mismo antes de meditar._

_Ikki sólo se río y le dio un no por respuesta mientras seguía caminando hacia la casa de Aries, donde tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos antes de que Mu terminara sus asuntos. Entonces fue cuando pasó Hyoga._

_–__Oh, Ikki, ¿cómo estás? –le sonrió mientras se sentaba con él. –Escuché que derrotaste al caballero de Cáncer sin ningún problema. Pero, ¿se supone que pelearas con Shaka?_

_–__Parece que se han puesto de acuerdo para preguntarme eso. –se veía molesto. –Claro que peleare con él, Hyoga, y lo venceré._

_–__Pero, yo creía que…bueno…_

_–__Sigo sin saber por qué no lo entienden. Sigo siendo el caballero de Fénix y él sigue siendo el caballero de Virgo. Quiero vencerlo y mostrar quién es más poderoso._

_–__Si eso es lo que quieres. ¿Ahora quién te entrenara?_

_–__Él se ofreció a entrenarme._

_Hyoga no lo podía creer. No sabía si era extraño que ahora Shaka aceptara pelear o que él mismo lo entrenaría._

_–__Bueno, eso es una buena idea. –Ikki mostró un rostro de no estar seguro con su amigo. –Ve y entrena con Shaka, así podrás ver cómo pelea. Ya has peleado con él una vez…_

_–__Dos veces._

_– __¿Dos veces? ¿Te refieres a cuando regresaron del mundo de Hades?_

_–__No, eso no se podría llamar una pelea. Cuando estaba en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, él peleó contra mí y yo… perdí._

_–__Vaya, no lo sabía. Pero entonces, el punto es que quizá él ha mejorado. Hoy en la mañana lo vi pelear con Mu y Aldebarán, el pobre no podía con ambos pero insistió en seguir._

_Ikki entonces se mostró sorprendido. Quizá entonces Shaka tenía sus razones de estar un poco molesto con él, pero no quería admitirlo._

_–__Shaka en verdad es sorprendente. Él decía que quería darte una pelea digna, que te vio entrenar y entonces quería que sirviera de algo. Bueno, –sonrió, –escuché que le dijo eso a ambos caballeros dorados. –notó a Ikki un poco molesto así que prefirió preguntar. – ¿Pasa algo con tu nueva relación?_

_– __¿Por qué preguntas?_

_–__Te ves un poco apagado y molesto, desde hace unas semanas no te veía así, bueno, –rio –aun sigues siendo un lobo solitario y enojado con el mundo, pero parece que Shaka ayudó un poco, ¿no es así?_

_En ese momento Mu venía bajando de las otras casas para tratar las heridas de Ikki. Saludó a Hyoga quien sólo le entregó un regalo de Camus y se retiró de ahí dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo._

_Ikki se levantó para seguir a Mu. Su casa en realidad se parecía mucho a las demás, pero cada caballero tenía un detalle que las hacía únicas. Él tenía diferentes herramientas para reparar las armaduras y medicinas para curar a los caballeros. Ikki se sentía un poco triste el hecho de que Mu tendría que limpiar y curar sus heridas en vez de Shaka._

_–__Vencer al caballero de Cáncer te da mucho respeto, Ikki. –decía Mu mientras le ayudaba. –Quizá sea suficiente con él. No creo que Shaka quiera pelear._

_–__No me importa si quiere o no, yo quiero demostrar de una buena vez quién…_

_–__Ya escuché eso, Ikki. –Mu ahora se mostraba un poco molesto. –No entiendo qué quieres que Shaka te dé o te diga. Él no quiere pelear, él siente que es innecesario._

_–__Seguramente me temé. –sonrió Ikki porque, al final de todo, seguía disfrutando ser siempre el vencedor._

_–__Tiene miedo de lastimarte, eso es. –Ikki no comprendía. –Escuché tu conversación con Hyoga y, al igual que él, lo sé. Shaka me lo contó todo, desde que sabía que tenía unos cuantos sentimientos hacia ti, pero aun así creo que eres un patán. Él ha entrenado aún más, no sólo para que la pelea no termine rápidamente como puede que hubiera sido si no lo hacía, sino que también quiere… –suspiró. –Es tonto, lo sé, pero quiere recibir tus golpes y así mostrar que tú eres más fuerte, incluso si ni siquiera lo lastimaste. –terminaba de limpiar una de sus heridas. –Pero tú sigues insistiendo que la pelea se hará, y él sigue entrenándose duramente._

_Ikki no sabía qué contestar. Sabía que se estaba molesto por el hecho de sentirse un poco culpable, ya que en realidad lo era. Al terminar Mu, Ikki solo lo hizo a un lado y se retiró sin decir ni una palabra. Regresó a su hogar para descansar y quizá no tener que pensar mucho en lo ocurrido ese día._

_Shun había terminado su meditación y un poco de entrenamiento físico con Shaka cuando el sol estaba a punto de meterse. Shaka no tenía su armadura puesta y se preparaba para entrenar más seriamente. Lanzaba unas cuantas patadas y golpes, incluso prendía velas para apagarlas con sus golpes sin ni siquiera tocarlas. Estaba lleno de energía esta vez cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo miraba. Paró su entrenamiento y se dirigió a una de las columnas._

_–__Pensé que dijiste que no querías entrenar._

_Ikki salió de la obscuridad con su armadura puesta para la batalla. Sonrió y se acercó un poco más a Shaka mientras este relajaba sus músculos._

_–__Sabes, ya no sé qué es más extraño; el hecho de que mi adversario me entrene o que ese adversario sea mi nuevo… bueno, tu sabes._

_–__No, no lo sé. –Shaka no mostro su rostro cambiar pero quería sonreír. Ansiaba que Ikki le llamara de otra manera._

_–__Que ese adversario sea mi nuevo novio. ¿Feliz?_

_Shaka ahora podía sonreír y se colocó en posición de empezar la pelea. Ikki rio un poco y entonces se lanzó al ataque. Sus movimientos eran ahora mucho más rápidos de lo que Shaka recordaba e igualmente podía detener y esquivar los ataques del caballero dorado. Se separaron después de unos segundos._

_–__Ahora, creo que puedo pelear como se debe. –Shaka removió su camisa y se preparó nuevamente. Pero no pudo evitar reírse al ver a Ikki sonrojarse. –Creo que sirvió para distraerte un poco, ¿no es así, Fénix?_

_–__No sé de qué hablas, Virgo. –sonrió para entonces esquivar un ataque de Shaka. – ¿Lo ves? No me distra…_

_En esos microsegundos vio cómo el ataque de Shaka se dirigía a su torso, lamentablemente no podía detenerlo así que sólo esperaba la sensación de dolor que le causaría tan rápido y fuerte golpe, pero en su vez sólo sintió una palmada rápida. Shaka se separó de Ikki qué aun no comprendía qué fue eso._

_–__Creo que quiero que me expliques bien qué pasó._

_–__No te voy a lastimar, Ikki. Pero piensa que si hubiera dado mi ataque, te hubiera golpeado fuertemente._

_–__Entonces así será. –Ikki sonrió, pero ahora era diferente. Si antes lo hacía por la sensación de saber que tendría una pelea o se sentía más poderoso, ahora era porque sabía que Shaka era poderoso y se preocupaba de él._

_Así decidieron pelear, los minutos pasaron mientras ellos lanzaban ataques que no terminaban en más que solo rozar sin lastimar el cuerpo del otro, eso pensaba Shaka, pero los músculos de Ikki sentían un dolor. Quizá sólo era un poco de fuerza del caballero de Virgo pero seguía siendo demasiado poderoso, así que después de veinte o más "golpes" en el mismo punto, dolían esos ataques. En el siguiente golpe, Ikki trató de esquivarlo pero no pudo así que sólo abrazó a Shaka mientras recibía una pequeña palmada. Se quejó ya que ese punto había sido "golpeado" fácilmente la mayoría de la pelea. Pero como si nada hubiera pasado, sus manos empezaron a tocar el cuerpo de Shaka. Nunca había visto más que sus manos y le agradaba sentir su piel. Eso duró unos cuantos segundos cuando se separó para tomar su posición. Shaka bajó los brazos._

_–__Creo que ya es suficiente, Ikki. Te veo cansado y ya es de noche._

_–__Sólo unos minutos más, corazón. –lo decía de manera de broma pero parte de él quería decirlo desde hace tiempo._

_Shaka entonces regresó al combate y esperaba que Ikki lo esquivara pero este, sólo lo abrazó para "golpear" su costado y luego escapar por debajo de su brazo. Si eso hubiera sido un ataque de verdad, Shaka sabía que Ikki sería vencedor. Se dio la media vuelta para enfrentarlo e Ikki lo tomó del cuello para golpearlo pero, exactamente como había pasado un mes anteriores a esta noche, lo acercó a él para besarlo. Shaka no sabía si era el hecho de que estaba cansado o se daba por vencido, o quizá Ikki sabía que hubiera vencido con su ataque. No le importó mucho y lo sostuvo para seguir besándolo. Esta vez él no quería dejarlo ir y continuó besándolo hasta que Ikki se liberó un poco de sus brazos._

_–__Esta armadura estorba. –dijo el caballero de Fénix al quitarse la armadura, pero Shaka no estaba seguro si lo dijo al aire o a él._

_..._

**LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE DANEB**

**CAPITULO VII**

A la mañana siguiente, el caballero de Fénix se despertaba entre las sabanas. Hacía un poco de frío así que al sentarse decidió cubrirse. Bostezó sintiendo que se había despertado más tarde de lo común pero su cansancio aún no se iba. Sonrió al ver a su lado derecho; ahí estaba ese cuerpo desnudo en forma de flor de loto meditando pacíficamente. Se seguía sintiendo fascinado por su cuerpo, se levantó para abrazarlo por detrás y cubrirlo igualmente.

– ¿Por qué no me despertaste? –preguntó Ikki colocando su cabeza en la espalda de Shaka. Se daba cuenta ahora de la diferencia de estatura.

–Lo siento, pensé que querías descansar un poco más.

–Bueno, al menos sabemos que no perdiste tu habilidad de meditar. –sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Pero aun así, quiero que dejes de hacer eso. –dijo al hacer que su mano se dirigiera a la entrepierna de su compañero.

–Sabes, eres muy joven. –respondió Shaka tomando su mano para besarla y no dejar que lo tocase. –Es por eso que entiendo que quizá tienes la libido muy fuerte.

–Vamos, ¿acaso tu eres muy viejo para esto? Ayer no dijiste absolutamente nada. –sonrió un poco sonrojado. –Bueno, sí, pero nada respecto a esto.

–Es solo que aún no siento la necesidad. Quizá más tarde. –lo besó para entonces seguir meditando. – ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? La verdad… –prefirió romper su meditación y abrió los ojos para Ikki. –Me desperté, o mejor dicho, no dormí pensando en algo. –Ikki se movía para estar frente a él y seguir con la cobija arriba. –Eres mi primer amante, como te puedes dar cuenta. Pensé que el amor físico o hacia una persona de la forma en la que te amo, impediría mi camino a la iluminación. Me siento mucho mejor sabiendo que no es así, que ambos pueden ir de la mano, pero… –su rostro se veía un poco preocupado. – ¿Qué hay de ti? Antes de mí, ¿había otra persona?

–Que pregunta tan tonta, Shaka. –sonrió Ikki recargándose en una de las entradas del cuarto. –Soy un caballero de Athena, no teníamos mucho tiempo para eso. Algunas mujeres me gustaron, así es, pero nunca intente nada serio con ellas. Podríamos decir que eres mi primera relación.

– ¿No había alguien llamada Esmeralda? –el silencio y rostro de Ikki lo hicieron sentir terrible. –Ya veo. Aun no la olvidas y me tienes a mí para eso, quizá sea mejor que…

De pronto Ikki se encontraba sentado sobre él. Sus ojos no querían llorar pero no podía detenerlo. Shaka lo tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso.

–No creo poder olvidarla, fue mi primer amor, para ser honesto. Pero aun así, Shaka, no quiero que la vuelvas a mencionar. Ella sólo fue eso, ahora está en mi pasado, el pasado donde pelee contra ti y mis hermanos y amigos. Así que ella ya no es más o menos importante que tú. ¿Entendiste? Así que deja de preocuparte. –ahora sonreía un poco y se acercaba a él para recargarse en su hombro. –El caballero de Virgo preocupado, eso nadie lo creería.

Shaka lo abrazó y besó tranquilamente. Se sentía un poco mejor al saber que ahora Ikki sólo se preocuparía por él.

–Ahora, quizá sea mejor irme a entrenar. –sonrió Ikki pero sin separarse de Shaka.

– ¿No podrías darte un día? Incluso yo le pediría a tu hermano que no viniera.

–No, Shun en realidad si lo necesita. –le dio un último beso y se levantó aun con la cobija. –Pero lo que me inquieta un poco es el frío que hace. ¿Es normal?

–Es verdad. Me mentalice para no sentirlo pero ahora que lo mencionas, la temperatura bajó aún más. Quizá deba de ir con Camus.

Ikki asintió con la cabeza y lo acompaño después de vestirse. Ikki tenía que llevar un abrigo de Shaka, ya que todo el camino hacia la casa de Camus estaba congelado. Mientras más subían, la temperatura más bajaba. Al llegar, no fueron los únicos, ya que Shun, Seiya y sus maestros ya se encontraban ahí. Incluso Deathmask y Afrodita junto con Mu subían con ellos. El frío emanaba de las puertas de la casa de Acuario así que decidieron abrirla pero no se podía. El caballero de Fénix la golpeó y ante ellos se encontraba todo en hielo.

– ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? –preguntó Deathmask al entrar.

–Creo que tú no eres bienvenido aquí, caballero de Cáncer. –dijo un poco molesto Mu mientras lo hacía a un lado.

Deathmask se quedó afuera junto con Afrodita mientras los demás pasaban, sólo Ikki se quedó con él.

–Al final, eres mi maestro. –le sonrió.

–Pero sé que tu amigo debe de estar ahí. –le dio una palmada en la espalda para darle entender que podía ir con los demás.

Los cuartos y cada parte de la casa de Acuario estaba totalmente congelada, Ikki no quería mostrar su preocupación pero sabía que Hyoga debería estar ahí. De pronto, como si lo hubiera invocado, se vio el cuerpo de Hyoga disparado de un cuarto. Llevaba su armadura y sonreía al levantarse y volver a entrar. Pronto los demás caballeros corrieron y vieron ante sí a Camus y Hyoga peleando sin parar.

–Hazlo una vez más, Hyoga. –gritaba Camus sonriendo.

– ¡Destruction of Deneb!

Las manos de Hyoga se golpearon entre sí frente de él y una onda de hielo y aire frío implotó unos cuantos segundos para después explotar haciendo que todo se llenara de pequeños cristales que explotaban y dejaban congelada la superficie.

– ¡Crystal Wall! –tuvo que defender Mu a sus compañeros.

Pero aun así, su pared terminó congelada y cayó después de unos segundos. Camus corrió hacía ellos al igual que Hyoga.

–Discúlpenme, no sabía que estaban ahí. –Hyoga se veía preocupado pero sonrió al ver como Shaka había defendido a Ikki con su mismo cuerpo. Se podía ver que Shaka se había preocupado y reaccionó sin saber los planes de Mu.

– ¿Qué significa esto, Camus? –señaló Aioros.

–Lo sentimos. –sonrió orgulloso. –Hyoga logró un nuevo ataque y lo estábamos probando. No creíamos que ustedes vendrían.

–Están congelando las demás casas. –señaló Shun. –Y desde las arenas del Santuario se ve la onda gélida.

–Lo siento tanto. –Hyoga ahora se sentía más preocupado. –Creo que entonces no la usaré más, quizá deba de entrenar en otro lugar.

–Pero me parece bien que tengas un nuevo ataque. –dijo Shaka acercándose a él.

Hyoga sonreía pero entonces vio como Ikki se iba de ahí sin decir ninguna palabra. Estaba a punto de ir pero los demás le seguían felicitando.

Deathmask y Afrodita seguían esperando afuera cuando un Ikki enojado salió.

–Entrenemos, maestro. –le dijo a Deathmask.

–Pero ya me has igualado con la armadura puesta, sin ella, yo estoy a tu mismo nivel.

–Entonces vayamos por tu armadura. –sonrió Ikki.

–Debes de estar loco, Ikki. –comentó Afrodita acercándose a él. –Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos dónde escondieron nuestras armaduras.

Ikki solamente lo ignoró y siguió caminando hacia las otras casas.

Deathmask sonreía por como su alumno era tan fiel a él, a comparación de Afrodita que se sentía terrible de haber sigo ignorado por el caballero de Fénix.


	8. En Llamas

**EN LLAMAS**  
><strong>CAPITULO VIII<strong>

Hyoga trató de hablar con Ikki sobre lo que había ocurrido. El caballero de Fénix quería ser honesto, pero igualmente no quería mostrar a Hyoga que él era más poderoso.

–Yo también tengo un nuevo ataque, pero no lo he usado a su máxima capacidad por temor a matar a mi maestro, Deathmask. –le explicó mientras los dos acomodaban la casa. –Pero entonces hoy en la mañana al despertar, Shaka y yo sentimos tu frío. Estabas en una de las últimas casas, ¿te das cuenta?

–Oh…espera un minuto. ¿Qué pasó entre Shaka y tú? –su sonrisa era grande como si estuviera orgulloso o algo parecido.

–Estoy tratando de alagarte. –sonrojó Ikki.

–No me digas, no puede ser. –empezaba a hacer gestos de sorpresa con la cara. – ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Acaso por eso no llegaste anoche? ¿Sabe Shun de esto? ¿Te lastimó mucho?

– ¡¿De qué demonios hablas, Hyoga?!

–Bueno, tú y Shaka. –guiñó el ojo para su amigo.

–El punto es que me fui de ahí porque me sentía celoso. Me sorprende que tu ataque haga esto. Quiero probar mi ataque y tú me puedes ayudar.

–Puede que si… solo dime una sola cosa.

–Está bien, si, lo hicimos. Y no, yo fui el que hizo…eso –se sonrojó un poco más.

–Pero pensé que él era más dominante que tú.

–Ya lo dije, ¡¿me ayudarás o no?!

–Me parece perfecto. Pero ¿cómo? –Hyoga se mostraba curioso.

–Podrías congelar algún lugar y yo trataré de descongelarlo. El mío es fuego, el tuyo es hielo, eso podría funcionar.

–Se nota que eres el fuego.

Hyoga debía de aprender que con algunas bromas Ikki no podría controlar su instinto violento. Estaban teniendo una pequeña pelea cuando Shun entró a la casa. Los tuvo que separar pero para su sorpresa Hyoga reía e Ikki no se veía tan molesto.

–Por un momento me asustaron, chicos. –dijo un poco aliviado. –Pronto es de noche y solo podía escuchar sus gritos.

–Entonces ya me tengo que ir. –se levantó Ikki y ayudó a su compañero.

– ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Shun. –Quería preguntarles si querían hacer algo para Shiryu. Él regresa en dos días y Seiya y yo pensábamos hacer algo para él.

–Yo haré mochis y algo de comer. –respondió mientras tomaba una de sus chaquetas y su armadura. Miró a Hyoga con seriedad. –Gracias a un maldito pajarraco, hace un poco de frío haya afuera. Nos vemos mañana.

Sin dar más explicación salió de la casa corriendo. Hyoga sonrió pero Shun se mostraba un poco inquieto.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa con mi hermano? Ayer en la noche no regresó del entrenamiento con Shaka y ahora, ¿se va? Le pregunté a mi maestro qué pasó y dijo que Ikki se quedó a entrenar hasta ya entrada la noche.

–No te preocupes, Shun. Sabes cómo es él. Quiere ser más fuerte que nadie más.

–Es cierto, sé que mi hermano no me ocultaría nada, ni a sus amigos. ¿No es así?

Hyoga sólo sonrió sintiéndose un poco mal de que Ikki aún no le dijera nada.

Shaka aún estaba caminando de un lado a otro cuando la luna se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, desde hace unos cuantos minutos esperaba que alguien llegara, si no fuera Ikki, al menos otro caballero. De pronto Aldebarán y Mu llegaron a él.

– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó al verlos agitados, después de todo ese golpe de cosmos que había sentido no era su imaginación.

–Rodorio ha sido saqueado. Fue una pequeña parte, pero la familia que guardaba una de las armaduras fue atacada. –explicó Mu.

–Trae a los sobrevivientes y cuídalos mientras nosotros la buscamos.

Ambos caballeros dorados bajaron el rostro.

–Lamentablemente los dos hijos trataron de pelear para defender la armadura. Fueron derrotados y… aun no encontramos algún indicio de que ellos y los demás sobrevivieron.

Shaka empezó a bajar los escalones para ser seguido por los demás.

– ¿Ya mandaron a alguien en especial para esto?

–Los caballeros de bronce se ofrecieron. Hyoga, Shun, Seiya e Ikki están ahora en Rodorio. Pero nosotros estamos preocupados por la armadura. –insistió Mu sabiendo que su amigo estaba igualmente preocupado por su aprendiz y su pareja.

– ¿Al menos saben cuál es? –preguntó Camus mientras se acercaba a ellos. Al parecer había escuchado gran parte de la conversación.

–La armadura Dorada de Cáncer.

Shura y Milo se encontraban como guardias de Deathmask. Él estaba sentado sobre el piso sin poder moverse. Había sido amenazado de no poder mover ni hablar. A su lado estaba sentado Afrodita con la misma seriedad.

Shaka, Mu, Aldebarán y Camus se acercaron a ellos y preguntaron a sus compañeros por los caballeros de Géminis. Ellos se habían adelantado a la ciudad en cuanto supieron del ataque.

–Es por eso que yo…–Deathmask trató de hablar pero Milo le acercó su aguja.

–Te hemos dicho que no hables. –interrumpió.

–Milo, déjalo hablar. –Shaka movió su dedo e hizo al caballero de Cáncer levantarse. –Dinos dónde está la armadura y trataremos de ser suaves. Aun tienes que pagar por la vida de los inocentes.

–No puede ser que no me crean. El mismo Mu fue quién vino aquí junto con Afrodita en cuanto el ataque pasó. No sólo atacaron un lugar, pero a su alrededor.

–En eso tiene razón. –comentó Aldebarán. –Pero aun así, creemos que tú eres quién tiene más razones para robar tu antigua armadura.

–No la necesito. –sonrió honestamente. –Entrene al caballero de Fénix sin ella y, verdaderamente, compañeros, no quiero tener que pelear de nuevo. Así estoy bien, mi vida es tranquila y no necesito ese poder.

Los demás se quedaron un poco sorprendidos. Lo que decía se escuchaba honesto pero no podían fiarse de sus palabras.

–Quédense aquí, Milo y Shura, –ordenó Mu mientras él y Shaka se iban de ahí. –Trataremos de encontrar al responsable.

– ¿Qué pasará con él? –preguntó el caballero de Capricornio.

–Vigílenlo toda la noche si es necesario, después, –continuó Mu, –lo pueden dejar ir.

Los caballeros dorados de Virgo y Aries caminaban rápidamente hacia Rodorio solo para ver a lo lejos cómo este ardía en llamas.

–No te preocupes, sé que Ikki podrá con quien haya sido que hizo esto.

–Eso no me preocupa, Mu. –dijo Shaka. –Pero te quiero pedir un favor.

–Sabes que lo haré, amigo. –sonrió Mu sin saber qué era eso que Shaka le pediría.

Shun y Seiya ayudaban a la gente a salir de las casas y edificios que ardían en llamas. Hyoga usaba su hielo para poder apagar las llamas, lejos de sus amigos y tratando incluso de esconderse de ellos. Tenía la terrible sensación de que esto no era un robo de cualquier persona así que, antes de salir del Santuario, mintió a sus amigos diciendo que iría por Ikki y que los vería después. Ahora se sentía mal, como un cómplice, buscando a Ikki por todos lados. No lo había encontrado entrenando, ni si quiera lo había encontrado con Shaka ya que él meditaba sólo en su casa y muchos menos estaba dormido en su habitación. Los minutos pasaban hasta que de pronto vio como una sombra salía corriendo entre las casas. Lo decidió seguir y para su sorpresa vio a Ikki un poco malherido pero con una sonrisa. En sus brazos estaba una niña que al parecer había estado en el fuego.

– ¡Ikki! –corrió a ayudarlo, justo a tiempo para que su maestro Camus lanzará sus ataques que apagaban el fuego. – ¿Dónde te habías metido?

–No sabes cómo extrañaba esto, Hyoga. –sonrió con emoción mientras ambos corrían para llegar donde sus amigos se encontraban.

Shun ayudó a su hermano con la niña y decidieron seguir ayudando, de pronto Shaka y Mu llegaban.

–Salgan de aquí inmediatamente, caballeros de bronce. –demandaba Mu.

–Pero el fuego no se apacigua. –señaló Seiya levantando a más personas. –No hemos encontrado cuerpos pero hay gente malherida.

–Llévenlos a la salida de la ciudad. Mandamos a diferentes caballeros para ayudar. Camus, además, está apagando el fuego.

Los caballeros asintieron pero entonces Mu le impidió el paso a Ikki. Hyoga, al ver esto, regresó. Shun y Seiya no vieron ese detalle ya que cargaban con gente y guiaban a los demás para salir. El caballero de Cisne se acercó y Mu igualmente le impidió el paso.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupado por su amigo.

–Shaka e Ikki buscaran al responsable de esto.

–Vamos, Mu, sé cómo son y esto no es una noche romántica más. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

– ¿Sabes de ellos?

–Claro que lo sé, Ikki es mi amigo.

Shaka entonces volteó hacia ellos y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Mu.

–Puedes escuchar mientras no digas una palabra, caballero de Cisne.

Hyoga prometió y entre los cuatro se adentraron por las calles, entre los pedazos de madera que anteriormente fueron casas pero ahora eran eso y, si no hubiera sido por Camus, incluso cenizas. Hyoga lanzó unos cuantos ataques para poder apagar el fuego que su maestro no podía ver o dejaba atrás para avanzar en zonas más fuertes. Mu y Shaka entonces se vieron y de un rápido movimiento Mu detuvo nuevamente a Hyoga y Shaka atacó a Ikki para sacarlo de la vista de ambos.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –trató de ayudar a su amigo pero Mu lo tiró al suelo. – ¡Quiero que me expliques de una buena vez!

–Lo haré, pero trata de no decirle nada a Shun o Seiya, ni siquiera a tu maestro.

Mientras tanto, Shun notaba que ni su hermano ni Hyoga los había seguido a las afueras de la ciudad. Le comentó su preocupación a Seiya, pero él sostenía que tenían que ayudar primero a las personas.

–Pero Mu nos ordenó salir de ahí. Entraré. –pero en ese instante Junet se acercaba a él. –Amor, ayuda a Seiya, yo tengo que buscar a mi hermano y a Hyoga.

Corrió nuevamente al interior de la ciudad para ahora encontrar todo apagado. Las casas estaban totalmente destruidas y el camino lleno de cenizas, pero a lo lejos pudo ver a Hyoga discutiendo con Mu, gritando que Ikki no era capaz de hacer eso, que lo que Mu decía eran solamente mentiras. El caballero de Andrómeda trató de no creer que esa conversación tenía que ver con la destrucción de una parte de la ciudad, así que corrió para no ser visto por ellos dos y encontrar a su hermano. Sintió entonces el cosmos de Shaka e Ikki cerca de ahí, cerca del interior de un bosque. Trató de avanzar lo más rápido temiendo que la pelea estuviera empezando, algo que quería detener. De pronto se tenía que detener al ver la espalda del caballero de Virgo, vio como sus manos tomaban los hombros de su hermano y no pensó más.

Las cadenas de Andrómeda se enredaban en los brazos de Shaka para separarlo de Ikki y así poder empujarlo lejos de ahí, lo suficiente como para entre ponerse ante él y su hermano.

–Déjalo ahora mismo si no quieres pelear conmigo, caballero de Virgo.

Shaka había caído parado así que ahora sólo se dirigía a él.

–Lo siento tanto. –dijo Ikki quitando a su hermano para acercarse a Shaka.

–Creo que les habíamos dicho que se fueran de aquí, caballeros. –dijo Shaka seriamente

–Pero ¿qué hacías atacando a Ikki? –preguntó Shun sin bajar sus cadenas.

–Él tendrá que explicártelo más tarde, Shun. Ahora váyanse de aquí antes de que los ataque a ambos, ¿entendieron?

Shun no quería irse pero su hermano se acercó a él y le tomó el hombro. Ambos regresaban a la ciudad, dejando a Shaka solo. Shun quería saber qué era lo que había sucedido pero el rostro de Ikki parecía que lo callase aun sin decir una palabra.

–Shaka no podría pelear conmigo. –le dijo Ikki mientras caminaban.

–No entiendo por qué insistes en pelear con él, te podría vencer. No deberías estar celoso de Shaka, aun te quiero como mi hermano.

–No, no es eso, Shun. –sonrió y paró para ver a su hermano. –Shaka no podría pelear conmigo porque me ama lo suficiente como para no lastimarme, y yo lo amo a él, pero creo… creo que fui yo el quien lanzó un ataque primero.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Shun no entendía totalmente como su hermano decía que Shaka lo amaba o él a Shaka. – ¿Shaka te ama?

–Perdón por no decírtelo con tiempo, Shun. El caballero de Virgo, Shaka, y yo empezamos un relación hace poco menos de un mes. Somos pareja, como tú y Junet.

Shun quedó en silencio, por un momento Ikki pensó que no aceptaría eso o no entendería totalmente, pero en menos de un segundo Shun echó a reír sin parar. Ikki era el que no entendía ahora pero de pronto sintió a su hermano abrazarlo.

–No puedo creerlo. –dijo aun riendo. –Mi hermano, el caballero de Fénix, que me defendió todo este tiempo, ¿es amante de Shaka?

–No es tan gracioso, ¿sabes?

–Claro que lo es. Seiya y Shiryu siempre pensaron que era a mi quien le gustaban los hombres pero… –lo empujó mostrando un enojo falso. –Dejaste que me dijeran cosas siendo tú al que le gustaban los hombres… a los caballeros Dorados. –reía sin para para abrazar a Ikki una vez más. –No te preocupes, hermano, creo que todo está bien. Mi maestro Shaka te protegerá de todo y sé que tiene mucho amor para dar.

– ¿Por qué todos piensan que yo soy el sumiso? –preguntó un poco molesto.

– ¿Quién más sabe de ustedes? –aún no lo dejaba y sonreía de par en par.

–Hyoga y Mu, pero ellos lo supieron por diferentes razones. Tenía planeado decirte y…

–No te preocupes. Estoy feliz de esto, pero aun así ¿era que Shaka te besaba cuando los encontré en el bosque? Lo siento, pero igualmente no debían, la ciudad está en ruinas. No es muy romántico a mi parecer.

–No es así. –Ikki trataba de esconder un poco su sonrojo. –Lo que pasa…es que encontramos la armadura, bueno, casi. Solo me decía que tuviera cuidado…eso es todo.

–Entonces… aun no entiendo por qué se escondían.

Ikki suspiró y le sonrió haciéndolo creer que todo estaba bien. Salieron de la ciudad para ser recibidos por sus amigos, especialmente Hyoga que abrazó de una manera amistosa a Ikki. Él entonces comprendía que su amigo sabía lo que había pasado.

A la mañana siguiente se podía ver a Deathmask sólo en su casa, los demás caballeros se fueron al saber que él ni Afrodita podían ser los culpables. Respiraba el aire fresco, sintiéndose bien de que al final de todo, él no tenía ningún problema con sus antiguos compañeros. Empezó su mañana caminando hacia la ciudad de Rodorio para ver lo que había pasado. La gente y algunos caballeros y amazonas ayudaban a levantar los escombros y buscar gente herida o que necesitar ayuda. Él seguía caminando tratando de no ser visto hasta estar cerca de un peñasco. Sonrió y se deslizó por él sabiendo que había un punto donde podría pisar y ahí estaba, una cueva lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona pudiera entrar. Se sentía más que orgulloso de su alumno, quien estaba sentado arriba de la armadura dorada de Cáncer.

–Sabes que no debías hacerlo, Ikki. –le dijo un poco molesto peor igualmente feliz. Una combinación rara. –Me mantuvieron rehén de mi casa toda la noche, incluso a Afrodita.

–Bueno, el punto es que aquí nadie nos puede encontrar. Así que, por favor.

La caja se abrió y la armadura se acomodó en el cuerpo de su dueño. Deathmask se sentía genial, nuevamente tenía su armadura y podía entrenar a Ikki.

–Te haré el caballero más poderoso, Ikki de Fénix, te lo prometo. Después de eso, –se acercó a él. –Devolveremos la armadura, ¿te parece?

–Solo dame uno o dos ataques nuevos, y podrás seguir tu vida tranquila.

–Espero que Afrodita no sepa nada de esto, él quiere fuertemente su armadura, pero aún no sé para qué. Creía que él también estaba bien con no tenerla pero… algo pasó.

–Después de intentar asesinarme, espero que no me pida un favor así.

–No le diré ni una palabra. Ahora, –sonrió para golpear a Ikki con una patada que no pudo esquivar, –entrenemos.

–Como usted diga, maestro. –respondió al levantarse del suelo para empezar a pelear.

Esa misma mañana, Shun se acercaba a la casa de Virgo con una gran sonrisa. Shaka estaba esperando para meditar cuando de pronto lo vio correr a él para abrazarlo.

– ¿Por qué nunca me dijo que amaba tanto a mi hermano? –sonreía sin dejar que Shaka lo quitara de encima. –Es por eso que lo veía tan feliz.

–Ah… parece que ya te lo dijo. ¿Todo está bien, entonces?

–Claro que sí. Es impresionante. –soltó a su maestro y sonrió. – ¿Se da cuenta que él es el más poderoso de todos nosotros y usted el más poderoso de los Dorados? Esa pelea duraría muchísimo tiempo para que hubiera un ganador.

–Aun así pelearemos, Shun. Tu hermano insiste en saber quién es más poderoso.

–Lo sé, pero ahora es diferente. Él no tratara de lastimarlo mucho y usted a él tampoco porque… –su sonrisa volvía. –se aman el uno al otro.

–Aun no entiendo cómo ustedes dos son hermanos. –Shaka sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda. –Ahora, empecemos tu entrenamiento.

Shun asintió y tomó su posición para meditar. Shaka estaba feliz de saber que todo estaba arreglado. No pudo concebir bien el sueño ya que, la noche anterior, le había pedido a Ikki que le devolviera la armadura, que él estaba seguro de que Ikki por alguna razón la había tomado.

–No deberías de dudar de mí, Shaka. –contestó el caballero de Fénix un poco molesto. –Mi maestro es Deathmask, si, y lo respeto profundamente, por eso mismo no haría algo así. Él no quiere volver a usar su armadura. No… no tenías por qué haberme atacado.

–Lo siento, Ikki. –respondió Shaka seriamente. –Pero creo firmemente que tú sabes dónde está la armadura dorada de Cáncer. Sólo dime dónde está, no diré ni una palabra, mentiré para protegerte ante mis compañeros. Diré que yo pelee contra hombres y la conseguí de vuelta.

–No sé, no lo sé, Shaka. –Ikki empezó a enfurecer. –Por Athena, no sé dónde está y me duele terriblemente que no me creas. Ya te lo dije, si no me crees dilo de una vez y termino con todo esto. No puedo estar contigo si no crees en mí.

Shaka sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho. Respiró profundo y se acercó a Ikki, pero este solamente retiró su mano.

–Lo siento muchísimo, amor. –dijo inclinándose ante el caballero de Fénix. –Prometo no dudar nuevamente de ti, solo que temo por tu seguridad. No quiero que seas el primero en que Deathmask ataque con la armadura. Lo siento tanto. –tomó sus manos y lo miró con esos ojos azules que Ikki adoraba.

–Espero que así sea, Shaka. –sonrió. –Y tú sabes bien, ¿cómo le diré no a esos ojos?

Estaban a punto de darse un abrazo y beso cuando las cadenas de Andrómeda tomaban al caballero de Virgo.

Shaka por eso sonreía, al igual que sabía que para Shun no había ningún problema de su relación con su hermano mayor. Shaka ahora creía en Ikki, y le creyó en ese momento, lamentablemente.


	9. Cadenas de Loto

**CADENAS DE LOTO**

**CAPITULO IX**

Ikki entrenaba fuertemente en las arenas del Santuario. Gracias a que su maestro ahora tenía la armadura, él podía usar su ataque totalmente sin lastimarlo a muerte. Él confiaba en su maestro y, al parecer, Deathmask confiaba en él. Ambos prometieron que la armadura no saldría de la cueva, y que ninguno de los dos debía de hablar de eso con Afrodita. Pero para su mala suerte, el caballero de Piscis lo miraba desde cerca. Ikki paró y le dio la cara.

– ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó molesto.

–Sólo quería verte entrenar, Ikki. –sonrió Afrodita al acercarse. –Me acostumbre a eso cuando entrenabas con Deathmask.

–Bueno, ya visto lo suficiente, ya te puedes ir, ¿no es así?

Afrodita se acercó aún más para ponerlo contra la pared y recargarse en su pecho.

–Tendré que ser honesto contigo, ¿cierto? –sonrió y jugó con sus cabellos. –La verdad es que pienso que eres demasiado atractivo. Eres el caballero más poderoso, incluso ante los de plata, y sé que eres fiel.

Ikki lo retiró de él y se rio.

–Ya sabía todo esto, pero discúlpame si no me gustan los hombres.

–Bueno, lo último que sé es que Shaka lo es. –Ikki se mostró serio ante esto. –Pero piénsalo. –tomó sus manos y las besó. –Él es demasiado tranquilo y pacifista, yo sé que tú eres un hombre poderoso que quiere serlo aún más, violento igualmente y… –su mano ahora se dirigía un poco hacia la entrepierna de Ikki. –creo que yo soy mejor que ese caballero.

Ikki lo volvió a empujar ahora más fuerte, haciendo que Afrodita se enojara y lo tomará del brazo. El caballero de Piscis lo tomó fuertemente e hizo que su rostro girara para darle un beso a la fuerza. Ikki lo tomó por los hombros y lo separó, no sin antes recibir una mordida en su labio inferior.

–Oh, Ikki, ¿por qué no yo? –preguntó Afrodita un poco lastimado.

El caballero de Fénix limpiaba su labio y caminó fuera de ese lugar sin darle la cara.

–Si crees en lo que dices, sabes bien que el caballero de Virgo es mucho mejor que tú, en miles de sentidos. –se paró y le dio una sonrisa. – ¿Cómo lo cambiaría por una mujer cómo tú?

Afrodita no lo podía creer. Él era hermoso e Ikki le decía que no. Rápidamente corrió y empujó al caballero al suelo para subirse a él y besarlo nuevamente. Para Ikki esto ya era una molestia así que lo empujó con sus piernas.

– ¡Lluvia de estrellas Fenícidas!

Afrodita se defendió pero el ataque de Ikki era poderoso. Su cuerpo cayó al suelo e Ikki simplemente se alejó de ahí sin escuchar como Afrodita reía. Limpió su labio con la sangre del caballero de Fénix y la lamió de sus manos.

–Yo seriamente te amo, Ikki, por eso no estarás con nadie si no soy yo. –sonrió mientras disfrutaba estar en el suelo por el ataque.

Shun terminaba su meditación y espero unos cuantos minutos sentado en la entrada de la casa de Virgo sólo para ver a su hermano llegar. Sonrió mientras Hyoga se sentaba a su lado, al parecer él había acabado su entrenamiento y quería molestar un poco.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Ikki acercándose a ellos pero sin sentarse.

–Quería ver que tú y tu novio estuvieran bien. –contestó Shun honestamente.

Hyoga rio pero calló al sentir la patada de Ikki. En ese momento Shaka se acercaba a ellos con un poco de té.

– ¿Se quedarán a tomar el té?

–No. –contestó Ikki pero su hermano y Hyoga habían dicho lo contrario.

Shaka sonrió mientras les servía a Hyoga y Shun y esperaba a que Ikki se sentara a su lado. Shun sonreía de oreja a oreja y a Hyoga solo le daba risa todo eso. De pronto miró fijamente a Ikki.

– ¿Te lastimaste? –preguntó Shaka antes que el caballero de Cisne lo dijera. –Tienes algo en el labio. –tomó su rostro suavemente para ver la herida.

–No es nada serio, solo entrenaba con Deathmask.

–Deberías de retar a Deathmask, Shaka. –dijo Shun preocupado. –Lastimó a tu novio.

–Esto es demasiado bueno para perderse. –reía Hyoga.

–Pero él es su maestro, lo entrenaba, así que no fue algo que él quisiera. –Shaka se levantó e hizo que un sonrojado Ikki se levantara igualmente. –Quédense aquí mientras le sano esa herida. No es bueno el té con ese sabor.

Los dos se fueron mientras Shun sonreía de ver que su hermano estaba feliz, aunque igualmente sintió que no se sentía bien al tener que ser tan amoroso frente a ellos.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos, Hyoga. –comentó. –Mi hermano quizá quiere más privacidad con Shaka.

–Lo siento, pero iré con él a la ciudad. Quiere comprar algunas cosas para la bienvenida de Shiryu. ¿Qué tal tú y Seiya?

–Oh, casi lo olvido. Tengo que ir a verlo también. Dile a mi hermano y a Shaka que lo siento, me tengo que ir. –se levantó y corrió escaleras abajo.

Después de unos minutos de espera, Shaka e Ikki salían para sentarse a tomar un té rojo que Ikki tomaba un poco molesto.

– ¿Pasa algo, Ikki? –preguntó Hyoga tratando de ganarle ahora a Shaka.

– ¿Qué té es este? –preguntó Ikki a Shaka. –No es el té rojo que me gusta.

–Lo es, amor. –miró Shaka la taza del caballero. – ¿No sabe bien?

–Amor… –sonreía Hyoga para burlarse un poco de su amigo.

Shaka lo probó y sonrió.

–Totalmente lo es. Quizá sabe diferente por la medicina que coloque en tu labio.

–Espero que sea eso. Como sea, –dejó la taza a un lado y besó de despedida a Shaka sin recordar que Hyoga estaba ahí, –tengo que ir a la ciudad a comprar ingredientes. –se levantó junto con los demás. –Haré unos cuantos mochis para Shiryu.

– ¿A Shiryu? –preguntó Shaka abriendo los ojos un poco más.

–No te pongas celoso, Romeo. –respondió Hyoga. –Nuestro amigo regresará de un viaje muy cansado e Ikki decidió darle un buen postre.

–Pero entonces, –Shaka tomó las manos de Ikki y lo besó nuevamente. – ¿Podrías preparar unos cuantos para mí?

Ikki estaba un poco avergonzado ya que recordaba ahora que su amigo lo veía. Asintió con la cabeza y dio un último beso para caminar a la otra dirección.

–Vámonos, Hyoga. –dijo ocultando su rostro sonrojado.

–En realidad no me lo esperaba así. –sonrió Hyoga a Shaka. –El patán del Santuario es…

–El amante más dulce que podrás ver. –rio Shaka sabiendo que Ikki lo escuchaba y eso lo molestaría un poco. –Lo siento, Ikki.

Hyoga sólo se fue al lado de su amigo riendo como nunca hasta que este lo empujó haciendo casi caer por las escaleras. Pero no sólo eso lo molestaba, si no el hecho de que el té que tanto adoraba tenía un sabor amargo, al igual que el primer beso que Shaka le dio antes de irse. Por esa razón él le besó antes de marcharse, para estar seguro que sus besos aún seguían exquisitos para él. En eso pensaba ignorando como Hyoga le repetía lo tiernos que eran juntos y que no pensaba verlo jamás así. Estaba preocupado pero aun así rio para disimularlo.

Mientras andaban caminando por la ciudad, Hyoga e Ikki platicaban de diversos temas, desde cómo había actuado Shun después de que Ikki le explicara su relación desde qué tipos de mochis haría el caballero de Fénix. La gente del pueblo aún reconocían a Ikki por ser una persona a la que no se le podía decir absolutamente nada fuera de lo que él quería, la gente le daba los productos sin preguntar para qué los necesitaba o nada, a comparación de Hyoga a quien le podían preguntar sobre su día y cómo estaban los caballeros dorados. A Ikki la verdad no le interesaba mucho ser amigo de la gente del pueblo, pero de pronto una niña corrió a su dirección sin verlo y lo empujó. Ikki perdió terriblemente el equilibrio y cayó fácilmente al suelo. Sus ojos se llenaron de un enojo y miró a la pequeña que lloraba de miedo.

– ¿Qué no ves? –le contestó casi gritando mientras se levantaba. –Deberías tener más cuidado, mocosa.

La tomó de la ropa para levantarla. Le parecía conocida y ella igualmente.

– ¡Es la pesadilla! –gritó la niña apuntando a Ikki mientras corría hacía los brazos de lo que parecía era su madre. –Él es la pesadilla.

–Parece que es la niña que salvaste la noche del incendio. –comentó Hyoga levantando las cosas que había tirado su amigo. –Creo que la asustaste cuando entraste a su hogar.

La mujer se acercó con la niña llorando mientras los caballeros terminaban de tomar las cosas del suelo. Ella sonrió amablemente.

–Lo siento mucho, joven. Mi sobrina recuerda cuando la salvó pero para ella es sólo una pesadilla. Le agradezco mucho.

Ikki no quería sonreír, sabía que no era lo que decía la tía. Él recordaba esa niña. Cuando trataba de huir de las llamas que el mismo prendió en la casa de los guardianes de la armadura de Cáncer, saltó de casa en casa prendiendo fuego al azar. Cayó por la ventana de una de ellas, donde la armadura de Cáncer se encontraba, y ahí estaba la pequeña despertando apenas. Ella lo vio con la armadura en la espalda, así que no tuvo otro poción que tomarla y huir de ahí con ella por un miedo que no entendía. Quizá incluso la niña podía recordar dónde estaba la armadura y qué fue lo que hizo Ikki en realidad, pero la tía pensaba que todo eso era sólo su imaginación.

–No se preocupe. –le respondió mientras se iban de ahí. –Solo cuídela bien.

Sólo oía los sollozos de la niña mientras se dirigían al Santuario.

Ikki dio una última visita a su amante antes de irse a descansar, se sentía terrible e incluso Shaka e pidió que se quedara.

–Puedes descansar conmigo, –le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello. Ikki sonreía al estar recostado en sus piernas. –por mí no habría ningún problema.

–Estoy bien, Shaka, solo me siento muy cansado. Además, en dos días vendrá Shiryu y tengo que tener todo listo. Junet nos irá a ayudar, no sé si quieras ir.

–Lamentablemente aún tenemos que buscar la armadura de Cáncer, y ayudar en Rodorio. –Shaka tocó sus labios. – ¿Qué es esto que tienes?

Ikki tocó su labio pero no podía sentir nada. Se levantó un poco para recargarse en Shaka y tratar de sentir algo pero simplemente no había nada.

–No sé de qué hablas.

–Parece como si tuvieras un punto negro. ¿Lo tenías anteriormente?

–No, pero no te preocupes de más, Shaka. –sonrió y le dio un último beso para levantarse y empezar su camino a su hogar. –Nos vemos mañana, trataré de venir antes de que Shiryu llegue. Te tengo una sorpresa.

–Nos vemos mañana. Te amo. –sonrió Shaka al despedirse de Ikki.

Ikki se movía de un lado a otro sobre su cama. Sentía el sudor frío y como si sus músculos no pararan de moverse. Tenía algunas pesadillas donde corría por Rodorio en llamas, trataba de esconderse sin armadura alguna y sus amigos lo atacaban sin parar, incluso su hermano. Corría sin parar aunque Ikki mismo sentía que podía pelear, pero no podía controlar este sueño suyo. De pronto todo se volvía obscuro y sin saberlo durante tanto tiempo, corría sobre la palma de Buda. Los ojos de Shaka se empezaban a abrir, pero no era el rostro sereno que conocía si no una cara molesta y enojada. Gritó al sentir la muerte venir y solo por eso pudo despertar. Trató de tomar aire pero su cuerpo se asustó cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

– ¿Estas bien, Ikki? –preguntó Hyoga después de que su amigo le dejara pasar a su recamara. –Escuché tu grito y me desperté.

–Solo era una pesadilla. –Ikki colocó su mano sobre su cabeza y mostró un rostro molesto. –No pude dormir y ahora que lo logré, tengo una pesadilla.

Hyoga toco su frente y se sorprendió.

–Tienes fiebre, Ikki. ¿Quieres que vaya por algún doctor?

–Me siento bien, Hyoga, solo hazme un favor. Congela la pared cerca de mi cama, eso me ayudará.

– ¿Estás seguro? Puedo ir por Shaka si así lo quieres, sé que no se molestara en venir.

–No quiero que lo molestes. Quizá está cansado… –volvió a tocar su cabeza.

–Si así lo quieres. –sonrió Hyoga para dar un pequeño ataque a la pared. – ¡Polvo de diamantes! –de pronto la esquina del cuarto de Ikki se llenó de hielo.

–Gracias, Hyoga. Ahora ya puedes irte a dormir.

–Si necesitas alguna otra cosa, llama a mi cuarto, ¿está bien?

Ikki asintió y cerró la puerta mientras su amigo se iba a la recamara de al lado. Se recostó y utilizó la cobija pero ahora se sentía un poco mejor ya que sentía la fiebre bajar un poco.

A la mañana siguiente, la pelea entré el caballero de Fénix y el caballero de Cáncer no podía avanzar más de unos cuantos golpes. Ikki caía fácilmente y no podía dar todo de sí, ni siquiera podía esquivar los golpes más débiles de Deathmask. Su maestro entonces se quitó la armadura y la escondió nuevamente en la cueva.

–Creo que hoy no pelearemos con ella, Ikki. –lo miró detenidamente. –Algo pasa contigo. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Claro que estoy bien, pero al parecer no pude dormir anoche. –se acercó al acantilado para subirlo pero después de unos cuantos metros, casi caía. Cáncer lo atrapó para bajar junto con él deslizándose.

– ¿A eso le llamas bien? –preguntó un poco enojado Deathmask. –Trata de no soltarte.

Ikki se colgó a su espalda para poder subir el acantilado. Sentía que en algún momento se desmayaría, su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía que la fiebre regresaba pero para su suerte, el caballero de Cáncer era lo suficiente fuerte para subirlos a ambos.

–Podemos entrenar sin la armadura, estaré bien. –dijo Ikki.

–No me interesa que tan fuerte te creas, Ikki, –le contestó Deathmask un poco molesto. –No quiero que te esfuerces de más, ahora estás enfermo, se ve en tu rostro. Incluso… –se acercó un poco. – ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la boca?

–Nada, –Ikki movió el rostro para que no viera. Verdaderamente tenía un poco de vergüenza de hablar sobre lo que pasó con Afrodita. –no es nada, sólo me lastimé anoche.

–Bien, pero entonces regresemos al Santuario. Los demás caballeros se han puesto a buscar la armadura y quieren incluso mover la de Afrodita de lugar. ¿Sabes dónde está?

–No investigué ni pregunté por ella. No me interesaba.

–Cierto. Sólo espero que Afrodita no traté de tomarla.

Después de eso, Ikki aceptó ir a su casa a descansar, para su buena suerte el hielo de su cuarto aún no se descongelaba. Dormitó hasta escuchar que Hyoga llegaba de su entrenamiento. Se levantó un poco mareado y se dirigió a él antes de que entrara a tomar una ducha.

– ¿Quieres que haga qué? –preguntaba ante el favor que su amigo le pidió.

–Solo lánzame uno de tus ataques, no tienes que usar tu cosmos siquiera. Usa lo mínimo.

– ¿No es más sencillo ir con algún doctor? Sé que no quieres que Shaka se preocupe pero esto no ayudara mucho.

–Hoy no pude entrenar y odio esos días que se pierden, al menos tengo que entrenar con Shaka. Es la última vez que lo pido, la próxima iré a ver incluso a Mu.

Hyoga no le agradaba la idea pero aun así le hizo ese favor a su amigo y le ayudó a bajar su temperatura. Ikki estaba contento y tomó camino hacia la casa de Virgo, donde su hermano aun entrenaba duramente.

–Quiere tener su nuevo ataque listo para cuando llegue Shiryu. –le dijo Shaka mientras lo veía subir las escaleras. –Me sorprende que sólo Hyoga haya logrado uno.

–No es así, –contestó un poco molesto Ikki, –bien parece que no has hablado con Deathmask. –sonrió y se acercó un poco a él para poner su brazo en su espalda. –Tengo un ataque nuevo, pero no quise decir nada.

– ¿Estas celoso de Hyoga? –sonrió Shun al acercarse a ellos. –Debes de admitir que su ataque es sorprendente.

–No deberías estar celoso de su amigo, los dos son diferentes y si bien es cierto de su ataque, sabría entonces que él lo hizo primero.

Ikki sonrió y se recargó un poco cansado en el hombro de Shaka. Sin decir nada se sentó para empezar a meditar, mientras el caballero de Virgo y Andrómeda peleaban un poco lejos de él. Duró unos cuantos minutos pero de pronto vio cómo una de las cadenas de Shun salía disparada frente a él. La otra estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Shaka se atravesó y dejo que se enredara en su brazo.

–Lo siento tanto, hermano. –corrió Shun para ver si lo había lastimado. –Aun no logró que ese ataque no salga de control.

–Será mejor que medites dentro de mi recamara, Ikki. –Shaka lo ayudó a levantarse. –Si necesitas algo, aquí estaré entrenando con tu hermano.

Ikki asintió un poco aturdido y se adentró a la casa para así meditar. Shun estaba un poco asustado pero aun así volvió a tomar su postura de ataque. Entrenaron al menos una hora cuando Shaka quería hacer una última prueba.

–Quiero que mi hermano lo vea. –sonreía orgulloso Shun. –Estoy seguro que esta vez sí lo lograré. Entrene muy duro para esto.

–Iré por él, Shun. –sonrió Shaka para adentrarse a su recamara.

Olía muy profundo a un incienso que le agradaba usar para que Shun se concentrara aún más, sus pasos resonaban en el pasillo e incluso la puerta hizo un leve ruido cuando entró. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Ikki que saliera pero lo que vio lo sorprendió. El caballero de Fénix estaba recostado entre las sabanas que eran la cama de Shaka, dormía profundamente como si hubiera caído dormido en la posición de loto. El caballero de Virgo se inclinó para ponerlo en una posición más cómoda y lo cobijo para darle un beso en la frente.

– ¿Fiebre? –se preguntó Shaka, pero al tocarlo se dio cuenta que estaba bien. –Vendré después por ti, mi fénix.

Shun movía sus cadenas de un lado para otro mientras esperaba a que su maestro llegara. En ese momento, Shaka le explicó que su hermano estaba dormido pero que aun así podrían intentar el ataque y mostrárselo después. Shun asintió y se dirigió al otro lado de la entrada.

–Usaré uno de mis ataques, Shun, espero que lo detengas porque no pienso seguir con la fuerza con la que entrenamos–Shun se sorprendió un poco. –Te atacaré como un caballero de… al menos de plata. –sonrió ya que en realidad no lo quería lastimar, mucho menos teniendo a su hermano en la casa.

Shun entonces esperó el ataque de Shaka.

– ¡Lotus chain! –gritó a la vez que cerraba sus ojos.

Alrededor de él se formaba un remolino de cadenas que parecían formar una esfera que se iba abriendo para hacer que el ataque de Shaka se alejara. De pronto, la otra cadena salía de la parte de arriba con dirección a Shaka quien tuvo que esquivarla y volvió a lanzar un ataque por ese orificio donde salió la cadena. Shun hizo otro movimiento y la esfera se cerró para poder detener a Shaka.

Shun sonrió y bajó sus defensas cuando vio que Shaka le sonrió al sentirse orgulloso.

–Parece que la haz dominado, Shun. –se acercó Shaka para felicitarlo. –Me gustaría que tu hermano lo viera, pero al parecer Deathmask lo agotó.

–Está bien, se lo mostraré mañana. –sonreía aún más. –Ahora, me iré. Quizá sea bueno dejar descansar a mi hermano.

–No es necesario, Shun. –se escuchaba a Ikki mientras él se acercaba a ellos. –Ya estoy despierto y tengo que dormir en casa. Mañana desde la mañana tengo que empezar a cocinar.

– ¿No entrenarás? –preguntó Shaka. – ¿Te darás un día para preparar de comer a Shiryu?

–Sabes que no me agradan los celos, caballero de Virgo. –sonrió Ikki y le dio un beso para así acompañar a su hermano a la casa. –Si te muestras celoso, no te traeré ningún mochi.

Shaka sonrió ya que en realidad extrañaba ese postre que a Ikki le salía perfecto. Se despidió de ellos y regresó a su habitación para meditar un rato más. Se sentía orgulloso de cómo su alumno pudo lograr tener un ataque nuevo e igualmente se sentía intrigado por el ataque que Ikki le había comentado. Quizá después podría verlo en la batalla.

El día empezaba un poco tarde para Ikki, quien no podía dormir nuevamente por las pesadillas. Shun le ayudaba a traer diferentes ingredientes y Junet ayudaba a limpiar junto con Seiya. Hyoga era el único que tenía que estar en entrenamiento ya que su ataque había congelado gran parte de casa de Camus de nuevo.

–Me sorprende que tengan nuevos ataques, –decía Seiya un poco celoso. –yo aún no logro dominarlo. Hyoga tampoco, pero al menos sabe cómo lanzarlo. Aún mi propio cosmos me lastima al tratar de hacerlo.

–No te preocupes, –sonreía Junet, –Shun tuvo problemas al principio, y no eres el único. Shiryu quizá no ha hecho nada nuevo. O bueno…

–O quizá sí, y es aún mejor que nuestros ataques. –sonrió Ikki solo para molestar.

–Cállate, pájaro, aun no me muestras el tuyo. No creo que lo tengas.

Ikki rápidamente corrió para poner su puño frente a Seiya, quién solo cayó al suelo. Todos rieron un poco, Ikki le ayudó a levantarse y le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda.

–El día que te lo muestre, espero que tengas una defensa perfecta.

–Dejen de pelear, –dijo Shun mientras tomaba unas cuantas cosas del ropero. –además de que ya es hora de que vayamos por él. Se quedará Hyoga y Junet a ayudar, ¿está bien, Ikki?

Asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de su hermano mientras veía llegar a Hyoga con una gran sonrisa. Al parecer su ataque estaba siendo no sólo dominado si no que mejorado. Les platicaba de cómo Camus lo puso a entrenar mientras preparaban mochis y más. Ikki lo felicitó y entonces tomó un mochi para ofrecérselo a Junet.

–Son deliciosos. –dijo al probar uno. –No creía que el hermano de Shun pudiera cocinar tan bien. ¿Y para quién es la caja?

–Se los regalaré a alguien especial, ¿crees que sólo mi hermano tiene pareja?

– ¿Así que a Shaka le gustan? Apuesto a que saben bien con algún té que tiene él. –Ikki se quedó serió e incluso la miró un poco molesto. –Lo siento, Shun me lo dijo hace unos días. No te preocupes, sólo me lo dijo a mí.

–Se supone que debo ser yo el que diga eso.

–No pasa nada, Ikki, –sonrió Hyoga. –no creo que Junet lo dirá a los cuatro vientos.

Tenía la razón, así que preocuparse era inútil. Ikki les dio órdenes de lavar y cortar unos cuantos vegetales mientras que él podía terminar de arreglar la caja de Shaka. Lamentablemente el tiempo pasaba así que no podía ir por el momento, prefirió quedarse a cocinar con Junet y Hyoga, que más parecía un niño pequeño tratando de comer cualquier cosa que Ikki no le permitía aun. Junet era agradable para conversar e Ikki disfrutaba de su ayuda.

–Así que sólo se debe de poner un pedazo de cebolla. –repetía ella la receta que Ikki le iba diciendo. – ¿Quieres probarlo entonces?

Ikki asintió y dejó que Junet le diera de probar un guisado de la cacerola. Sonrió pero de pronto se dio cuenta que algo faltaba, el sabor era demasiado amargo esta vez. No quería lastimar a Junet así que sólo le pasó la cuchara a Hyoga.

–Deja que él lo pruebe, quizá yo estoy acostumbrado a mí sabor.

Hyoga comió un poco y describió lo delicioso que era, que Junet seguramente sería una buena cocinera como Ikki. Pero pronto se percató de algo.

–Ikki, ¿aún no has ido con el doctor por eso?

– ¿Te refieres a la mancha? –preguntó Junet tomando el rostro de su cuñado. – ¿Qué es?

–Ahora que lo mencionas, hoy en la mañana la vi un poco más grande, pero no creo que sea importante. –contestó Ikki con una sonrisa. –Primero quiero tener todo listo para Shiryu.

–Es por eso que Shaka se pone tan celoso de él. –rio Hyoga tomando un mochi pero rápidamente siendo golpeado por Ikki.

–Sabes, –comentó Junet, –he notado que Shaka y yo tenemos los ojos azules y el cabello rubio. ¿No es que ustedes hermanos tienen los mismos gustos? ¿Ojos azules y cabello rubio?

Ikki y Junet voltearon a ver a Hyoga que apenas saboreaba un mochi que Ikki no percató. Se dio cuenta de lo que Junet dijo y su rostro se mostró un poco molesto.

–Shun es totalmente heterosexual y tú lo sabes e Ikki y yo solo somos amigos. Además, no pelearía contra Shaka por un patán como él. Al menos, claro, que me cociné así todos los días. –sonrió para seguir molestando y cambió un poco su voz como de mujer. –Ikki, cásate conmigo y aliméntame con estos delicioso mochis todas las mañanas.

Ikki soló tuvo que golpear de nuevo su mano que tomaba un mochi de la caja de Shaka. Estaban a punto de volver a otra pelea de amigos cuando la puerta se abrió y Shiryu entraba junto con Shun, mientras Seiya cargaba algunas maletas. Lo saludaron felizmente y decidieron que entonces era hora de comer.

Todos estaban felices de escuchar que Surrey estaba bien y que el maestro había entrenado a Shiryu diariamente.

–Incluso llegué a empezar a dominar un nuevo ataque. –sonrió Shiryu sin ver a Hyoga reírse de Seiya. –Lo quiero mejorar con ayuda del caballero de Capricornio, la Excalibur me podría ayudar a eso.

–Eres suertudo de tener a dos caballeros ayudándote. Es casi como Ikki. –dijo Shun comiendo un poco de los onigiris.

–Oh, por cierto, ¿cómo es que Shaka te entrena, Ikki? –preguntó Shiryu. – ¿No es extraño que tu propio novio te ayude a vencerlo?

– ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó sonrojado Ikki. – ¿Shun?

–Lo siento, pensé que podrían saberlo. –sonrió inocentemente.

–Creo que lo pone a cocinar grandes cantidades de comida, es por eso que aprendió a cocinar tan bien. –contestó Seiya sin dejar de poner comida en su plato.

Ikki volvía a poner su puño en el rostro de su amigo solo para verlo casi ahogarse del susto. Hyoga le ayudó sirviendo un poco de té que tomó de un apuro.

–Lo podías haber tomado como un cumplido, ¿sabes? –comentó Seiya un poco molesto.

–Él sólo me ha enseñado a meditar. Quizá sea buena idea que me ayude a mejorar mi nuevo ataque o crear uno nuevo. –entonces probó su té y quedó en silencio.

–Y a besar. –sonrió Hyoga en broma.

Ikki rio un poco sin molestarse, estaba más preocupado del sabor terrible de su comida e incluso del té. Todos los demás la habían disfrutado pero él no podía quitarse ese terrible sabor de la boca. Dejó el té para seguir platicando con sus amigos hasta que la noche llegó y tenían que irse a descansar. Hyoga le ayudó a limpiar todo ya que decidieron dejar a Shiryu descansar. Al terminar, Ikki se fue despacio a su recamara, y esto lo notó Hyoga.

– ¿Estas bien? –preguntó al acercarse a él. –Te veo un poco cansado. Creo que sería mejor que vieras a Mu o a Shaka.

–Estoy perfecto, sólo necesito descansar. Así que no digas ni una palabra a Shaka, pajarraco. –Ikki le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda. –Pero gracias por preocuparte. Nos veremos mañana, ¿está bien?

Hyoga asintió y le deseó buenas noches. Apenas si entraba a su cuarto cuando los truenos de una lluvia inminente se empezaban a escuchar. Preparó su cama para descansar y, justo cuando apagaba la luz, escuchó cómo se azotaba la puerta de Ikki.


	10. El karma vendrá

**.**

**EL KARMA VENDRÁ**

**CAPITULO X**

Era la madrugada cuando la lluvia caía fuertemente, pero aun así Mu salió a ayudar a Shiryu y Hyoga que apenas podían cargar el cuerpo de Ikki y gritaban por ayuda. Todos estaban empapados e Ikki aun podía sentir la lluvia fría en su espalda.

– ¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó Mu al ver a Ikki casi en un punto de desmayo.

–No lo sabemos. –contestó Shiryu. –Se fue a dormir pero poco después salió al baño.

–No dejaba de vomitar y se desmayó junto frente a nosotros. –prosiguió Hyoga.

–Tengo que revisarlo bien. ¿Shun sabe de esto?

–Preferimos decirle mañana temprano. –contestó seriamente Shiryu.

–Ustedes pueden irse a descansar, yo cuidaré de Ikki.

–Opino que deberíamos ir a hablar con Shaka, Mu. –comentó Shiryu viendo también a Hyoga. –Él seguramente puede ayudarnos con Ikki.

Mu asintió y los caballeros de bronce no perdieron tiempo para ir a avisarle al caballero de Virgo. No duró mucho tiempo al ver como Shaka llegaba sin su armadura.

Ikki estaba recostado en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Aries mientras Mu observaba bien la mancha negra de su boca. Le había tratado de dar agua de tomar peor la primera vez la vomitó y la segunda Ikki ya no la aceptaba. Shaka entró igualmente mojado y se acercó a ellos dos.

–Vine en cuanto Hyoga y Shiryu me contaron. –tomó la mano de Ikki quien apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. – ¿Qué pasó?

–No estoy seguro, Shaka, pero al parecer esta envenenado. –Mu cortó un poco del labio inferior de Ikki para mostrar como salía sangre negra. –El veneno lleva tiempo pero creo que podemos curarlo, solo necesito el antídoto.

En ese momento el caballero de Cisne entraba junto con Shun y Seiya. Al parecer el sol ya había salido pero la lluvia no se iba. El hermano menor se acercó al mayor para abrazarlo. Shaka no sabía qué decir o hacer cuando de pronto vio que Mu salía de la recamara un poco molesto. Deathmask entraba junto con Shiryu a la casa de Aries.

–Crystal Wall. –se escuchó y no pudo dar un solo paso.

– ¿Por qué lo trajiste, caballero de Dragón? –preguntó molesto Mu. –El traidor no es bienvenido a mi casa o a la de ninguna de mis compañeros.

–Como maestro de Ikki, creía que tenía derecho de saber qué pasaba con él.

Mu quitó la barrera sólo para acercarse a Deathmask. Él no decía nada, estaba cansado de siempre discutir con Mu. Pero en ese instante la salida de Shaka con Ikki en brazos interrumpía la mirada amenazadora del caballero de Aries.

–Ikki. –se trató de acercar Deathmask a su discípulo pero Shun se lo limitó.

–No, déjalo. –dijo Ikki sin mover su cuerpo.

Shaka entonces dio la media vuelta y cubrió a Ikki con una de las telas de la India que tenía en el cuerpo.

–Eres bienvenido a mi casa, sólo porque Ikki lo pide, caballero de Cáncer. –le dijo al salir a la lluvia para regresar a la casa ya mencionada por él. –Pero quiero que me digas si mis sospechas son ciertas.

–Ikki ha sido envenenado. –le dijo Mu sin mirarlo al rostro. –Su labio inferior tiene una mancha y por ahí tuvo que entrar el veneno. ¿Le diste algo de tomar?

Shun y los demás caballeros de Bronce se alistaban para atacar pero un Shaka molestó les interrumpió.

–No fue él, pero creo que nos puede ayudar a saber quién fue. Ven conmigo –siguió su camino y Deathmask lo siguió sin importarle los demás.

Shaka estaba ahora vestía sus armaduras y, en posición de loto, tenía a Ikki en las piernas tratando de que tomara un poco de agua. Él estaba en un punto donde no se sabía si estaba descansando o trataba de despertar.

–Totalmente tuvo que ser Afrodita, –dijo Cáncer quien miraba la escena. –Me tienes que creer, Mu, y ustedes chicos también. Él es ahora mi alumno y veo por él.

Los caballeros de bronce no sabían que decir pero Mu se acercó un poco amenazante, si no hubiera sido que Shaka los interrumpió. Se dirigió al interior de su casa con Ikki en brazos para colocarlo en su recamara. Mu entonces aprovechó ese tiempo para unos minutos después tomar el cuello de Deathmask y amenazarlo.

–Yo aún no creo en ti y, hasta que Ikki no diga ni una palabra, para mí tú lo envenenaste.

–Déjalo ya. –se acercó Shiryu e incluso Hyoga. –Él no pudo hacerlo. Sé que para ti es un traidor, pero Ikki confía en él. Sé que Deathmask dice la verdad, Ikki ahora es su alumno.

–Yo creo totalmente en lo que dice Shiryu. –prosiguió Hyoga. –Ikki me ha platicado de todo y Deathmask ahora puede tener nuestra confianza.

–Shun, –se escuchó la voz molesta de Shaka. –cuida de Ikki mientras regreso.

– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Shun pero Shaka no le contestó al tomar su camino hacia arriba.

Mu y Deathmask se vieron para ir tras él unos segundos después y ordenaron a los caballeros de bronce a no seguirlos. Hyoga no se sentía bien sobre esto y tenía una ligera impresión de que habría una pelea seria.

Afrodita esperaba en la entrada de su casa cuando vio llegar a Mu con Shaka y Deathmask. Sonrió al ver a su antiguo compañero pero se quitó su sonrisa cuando Shaka lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó del suelo para golpearlo ante una columna.

–Si me das inmediatamente el antídoto para Ikki, no romperé tu lindo cuello.

Sus ojos ahora estaban abiertos y su furia se podía ver. Afrodita sólo se rio pero nuevamente fue callado con un golpe en la columna.

–Pensé que un hombre iluminado como tú no pensaría en un caballero de bronce de esa manera. O siquiera que se enojara así.

Shaka lo lanzó al suelo y no le dio tiempo de que el caballero de Piscis se levantara cuando lo pateó hacia el aire. Mu y Deathmask se atravesaron diciendo que no tenía armadura para defenderse.

–No me interesa. –empujó Shaka a los dos para nuevamente golpear a Afrodita.

El caballero de Piscis esquivó el golpe para regresarlo a Shaka, pero no sabía que un hombre molesto verdaderamente era difícil de leer. Shaka lo lanzó con otro golpe pero esta vez Deathmask tuvo que ponerse en su camino y explicar que Afrodita era el único con el antídoto.

–Si lo matas ahora, Ikki igualmente morirá. –decía. –Y eso no lo permitiré.

Ambos voltearon a ver como Afrodita lloraba. Pero su sonrisa parecía de desesperación.

–No dejaré que este maldito caballero me quite a Ikki. –se levantó y tomó una de sus rosas. –Él deberías ser mío, él necesita a alguien igual de ambicioso que él.

–Cállate de una vez si no quieres morir. Sólo dame el antídoto y te perdonaré la vida. –ni siquiera Mu o Deathmask sabían de Shaka enojado.

De pronto Afrodita lanzó su flor para el pecho de Shaka. Se enterró y su color blanco empezó a cambiar a un rojo carmesí. Afrodita entonces corrió para escapar de Mu y Deathmask a quienes atacó rápidamente. Sabía que el caballero de Virgo no podría sobrevivir fácilmente a su rosa, así que sonreía al sacar el antídoto de su pantalón. Salvaría a Ikki y cambiaría su forma de ser para que se quedará con él, así ambos podrían atacar el Santuario sin ningún problema. ¿Quién podría ante un caballero Dorado y uno de los más poderosos entre los caballeros de Bronce y Plata?

Llegó a la casa de Virgo y entró sin preocuparse de nadie o nada y buscó directamente un pasillo largo donde se veía una gran puerta, ahí estaba la recamara principal de la casa, donde seguramente estaba Ikki. Corrió sin parar, y seguía corriendo. De pronto sentía que no llegaba y cuando paró para ver atrás, no había más que otra puerta igual. Esta se empezó a abrir lentamente y, sin previo aviso, sintió un terrible ataque directo a su brazo derecho. El antídoto cayó y se rompió en mil pedazos sobre el suelo. No entendía qué había pasado, no había nadie más en esa habitación que él, pero entonces vio la realidad. Shaka lo tenía en una ilusión donde Milo de Escorpio lo esperaba. Su aguja escarlata lo había hecho tirar el antídoto que, si bien él vio que se había caído, sólo fue colocada en las sabanas a un lado de Ikki. Afrodita gritó de dolor al ver su brazo sangrar y no poder moverlo, entonces alzó su otro brazo pero cuando trató de tocar al caballero de Fénix, pudo ver más de la realidad. Shun se encontraba como escudo con sus cadenas.

Shaka rápidamente lo levantó del cuello y así lo dirigió fuera de su casa. Deathmask sólo dirigía su rostro al suelo con vergüenza de cómo decidió ser amigo de ese hombre. Mientras tanto el caballero de Aries le proporcionaba a Ikki el antídoto. Por dentro de la casa no se podía escuchar más que los gritos de Afrodita que no dejaba de llorar, no sólo del hecho que no sentía su brazo, sino que también su plan había fracasado.

Shun y los demás estaban más tranquilos al saber que el caballero de Fénix podría sobrevivir. Shaka no estaba ahí con ellos ya que decidió no separarse de Ikki hasta que este despertara. Hyoga y Shiryu sonrieron a Deathmask que les explicó que mientras Mu iba con Shaka, él decidió ir con Milo para su ayuda. Sabían que Shaka podría usar una ilusión y así terminar sin alguna pelea en la que Afrodita hubiera muerto.

–Muchas gracias por creer en mí, chicos. –dijo Deathmask antes de irse de ahí.

–Al menos ahora sabemos que Ikki está bien, –comentó Seiya con una sonrisa. –y además en excelentes manos.

–Traten ahora de descansar, caballeros. –les decía Mu. –Más tarde trataré de convencer a Shaka que no tiene que estar todo el tiempo con Ikki.

–Muchas gracias, Mu. –sonrió Shun.

–Por cierto, –Shiryu tomó una caja para dársela al caballero de Aries. –esto le pertenece al caballero de Virgo. La vi antes de venir para acá y pensé que quizá Ikki le hubiera gustado que Shaka la tuviera.

Mu sonrió y se despidió de ellos para entrar y ver a su compañero. Shaka le daba de beber a Ikki que se veía un poco más despierto pero en cuanto la tragó se acomodó en el pecho de Shaka y cerró los ojos. La posición de loto no se rompía ni siquiera cuando Mu abrió la caja.

–Estos son los famosos mochis de Ikki, ¿no es así?

–Deberías probar uno. –sonrió Shaka que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados.

Mu así lo hizo y se quedó asombrado de lo bien que sabía.

–Sabes que en cualquier momento puedo venir yo a cuidar del caballero de Fénix. No tienes que estar aquí, Shun quizá quiera seguir entrenando en estas tres semanas que faltan.

–Estaré bien, de todos modos el caballero de Andrómeda viene a entrenar. Aquí puede descansar Ikki y no le faltará nada.

Mu sonrió y tomó un segundo mochi para así levantarse del lado de su amigo.

–En verdad que es suertudo. Ikki perdió mucho pero al parecer lo ganó de nuevo.

–De donde vengo le llaman karma.

–Pues esperemos que ella no llegue, –su rostro cambió un poco. –No mientras no encontremos la armadura de Cáncer.

Salió de ahí y dejó que Shaka acariciara el cabello de Ikki que ahora estaba en un profundo sueño. Le besó la frente y empezó a meditar con él en sus brazos y piernas. Esperaba que esto fuera karma y no lo que esperaba Mu.


	11. El rio de Excalibur SIN CENSURA

**Versión sin censura**

**EL RIO DE EXCALIBUR**

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Shun y sus amigos aún seguían preocupados de Ikki. Dormía la mayoría del día, Shaka aún tenía que ayudarle para comer o beber y no dejaba que nadie entrara a verlo, solo su hermano y, en pocas ocasiones, sus amigos y su maestro, Deathmask. Pero en realidad eran muy pocas veces que dejaba a alguien más que a él entrar. Shun se ponía un poco molesto al no poder ver a su hermano todo el tiempo que quería, sabía que Shaka lo estaba sobre protegiendo e Ikki, si hubiera sabido esto, se hubiera molestado. Mientras él se preocupaba por esos detalles, Seiya y Shiryu aun entrenaban con sus maestros. Después de todo, los días habían pasado y su enfrentamiento se acercaba.

Seiya no podía concentrarse totalmente por su enojo hacia Afrodita e incluso a Shaka, igual que Shun, le molestaba ese pequeño detalle. Pero Shiryu era otra historia. Él daba todo de sí cada día, incluso cuando Shura y Dohko le pedían seguir entrenando cuando ya estaba cansado y creía que no podía dar más.

Shura aceptó ayudarle con la condición que sólo usaría la Excalibur para el bien, lo cual hizo reír a Dohko y Shiryu, Shura tenía que estar seguro aunque ya supiera que el caballero del Dragón jamás la usaría si no fuera por salvar a Athena y al Santuario. Los días de entrenamiento se hacía fuertes, Shura no dejaba de hacer que Shiryu perfeccionara su ataque una y otra vez. Dohko incluso sintió en dejarlos a ambos entrenar mientras él descansaba o ayudaba en Rodorio. Un buen día, Shura decidió que Shiryu estaba listo.

–Si logras este ataque, creo que sería sorprendente. Incluso me gustaría pelear contigo.

Shiryu sonreía y justo antes de poder concentrarse su nuevo maestro le interrumpió.

–Igualmente quiero que lo uses para el que incendio Rodorio y robó la armadura dorada de Cáncer. –Shiryu se silenció. –Creo que merece el castigo de la Excalibur.

– ¿Por qué no lo hace usted, maestro?

–Porque tú me has prometido que lo usaras para el bien y la justicia, y eso es hacer justicia. Si encontramos quién fue antes de una semana, que es cuando pelearas con tus amigos, la usaras primero con esa persona.

Shiryu asintió y lo prometió. Entonces se colocó frente a una roca que más parecía una montaña, ella tenía marcada cinco puntos diferentes, algo que pidió Shiryu sin explicaciones a sus dos maestros. Espero unos minutos ya que Dohko se acercaba orgulloso junto con Milo, Mu y Aioria. Quería presumir a su estudiante.

El caballero de Dragón alzó el brazo donde tenía la Excalibur y lanzó un gran ataque.

– ¡Excalibur River!

Una onda de salió de su brazo y se podía ver la Excalibur en medio, pero antes de llegar a la roca, la onda expansiva se contrajo haciendo que la energía de la Excalibur se rompiera en cinco y atacara los puntos marcados en la roca. Esta se destruyó pero aun así recibió una onda expansiva que la hizo añicos.

– ¡Crystal Wall! –protegió una vez más Mu a sus compañeros.

Shura y Dohko se acercaron más orgullosos que nunca a Shiryu quien sonreía. Los demás caballeros los felicitaron, incluso Mu que tuvo que utilizar por segunda vez su defensa ante los nuevos ataques de los jóvenes.

–Me gustaría saber cómo es el ataque de Shun o Ikki. –comentó Shiryu.

–Espero estar ahí… –sonrió Mu. –al menos para protegerlos.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra el niño? –preguntó Dohko colocando un brazo sobre Shiryu. – ¿Shaka lo cuida bien?

–Shaka dice que está mucho mejor, pero no me permite verlo. Se ha vuelto demasiado sobreprotector. –contestó Mu. –Teme que Afrodita regrese. Pero en realidad, después de ese ataque, Afrodita no ha salido ni un segundo de su casa.

–Perderá fácilmente si sigue protegiendo así a Ikki. –comentó Shura. –Es su adversario.

Shiryu asintió pero en su interior sabía la razón.

Shun se levantaba molesto después de haber acabado su meditación. Le había pedido a Shaka que le permitiera ver a su hermano, pero él dijo que no. A su salida vio como Deathmask se acercaba así que decidió esconderse para oír la conversación de ambos caballeros dorados. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero quería saber cómo estaba su hermano.

–Shaka, compañero, ¿podría ver a Ikki? –preguntaba acercándose al caballero que meditaba.

–No veo por qué no… –se levantó y le dio la cara. –Solo me gustaría que me dijeras sobre su nuevo ataque, sé que tiene al menos uno.

–Ah, pero que mal perdedor eres, Shaka. No te diré nada de eso.

–No deseo saberlo para ganar, sólo tengo curiosidad.

–Lo siento, no puedo. –Shaka se mostraba un poco molesto. –Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

– ¿A qué te refieres? Tú eres su maestro, Deathmask.

–Ikki es un caballero excelente, si me permites decirlo, por lo mismo él solo recibe el entrenamiento y después lo mejora haciendo él mismo su ataque. Sólo sé de uno, y créeme que es lo mejor que he visto entre mis alumnos. Pero…

– ¿Pero? ¿Aún no lo controla?

–Todo lo contrario, incluso sabe lanzarlo con menos intensidad o mayor. Pero… aún tiene otro que no me ha enseñado. –sonrió. –Verás, antes de que Afrodita lo atacara, él me comentó que tenía en mente un ataque que jamás se había visto. Sería la combinación perfecta de nosotros.

–De ti y de Ikki. –Shaka no pudo esconder sus celos.

–No, Shaka. –rio y le dio una palmada en la espalda. –De nosotros tres. –Shaka e incluso Shun se sorprendieron. –Imagínatelo, sería sorprendente. Es por eso que quiero saber cómo se encuentra, quiero ver si aún cree poder usarlo. Porque, honestamente no sé tú, yo lo quiero ver.

–Realmente se escucha interesante. ¿Así que vienes a hablar de eso con él?

–Así es, mi buen amigo. Quiero estar seguro de que él se siente bien como para hacerlo. Aun no sé cómo es, pero estoy seguro que necesitara toda su energía.

Shaka asintió y acompañó a Deathmask al cuarto de huéspedes donde Ikki estaba sentado en la cama. Se le veía cansado pero mucho mejor.

–Maestro, que bien que ha venido.

–Bueno, Shaka me permitió entrar por fin. –Deathmask cruzó sus brazos. –No deberías permitir que él haga eso. Incluso tu hermano quería verte.

–No es su culpa, maestro. –Ikki sonreía un poco cansado cuando Shaka se acercó con un vaso de agua. –Yo le pedí que no dejara a nadie pasar, solo unos cuantos días. –Deathmask no entendía bien. –No quiero que me vean así, Deathmask.

Shun sonreía al saber que su hermano estaba bien, no necesita espiar más así que decidió correr antes de que alguno de ellos lo escuchara o viera. Shaka no se iba de ahí hasta que Ikki le pidió un poco de tiempo a solas con Deathmask para hablar sobre la pelea.

–Bueno, no veo por qué no. –se escuchaba celoso.

–Shaka. –se escuchó la voz de Ikki antes de que el caballero de Virgo saliera.

– ¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?

La sonrisa y los ojos de Ikki decían todo lo que él necesitaba saber, incluso Deathmask se le hizo raro que no hubiera ninguna palabra entre ellos. Shaka cerró la puerta un poco más seguro de que Ikki no se cansaba de él y sus celos que de vez en cuando mostraba. El caballero de Cáncer espero unos minutos y cercioró que Shaka no los escuchara.

–Creo que es momento de regresar la armadura, Ikki. –le dijo aun en voz baja. –Es solo que no tengo ninguna idea de cómo. No creo que sea bueno aparecer solo con ella.

–No, pero quizá… –Ikki pensó unos instantes. –Creo que tengo una idea. Hyoga nos ayudará. No te preocupes, solo déjame entrenar dos días más y eso será todo. En estos momentos me siento mucho mejor, quizá mañana iré a entrenar, aún tengo que perfeccionar las estrellas Fenecidas y el nuevo ataque.

– ¿Me mostrarás ese ataque? –sonreía Deathmask. –Sabes que me sentiría orgulloso.

–No lo sé, lo quiero usar para algún evento especial. Ni siquiera tengo planeado usarlo contra Shaka. –rio recordando que la pelea sería pronto. –Espero que estés ese día.

–Tú sabes que lo estaré, caballero de Fénix.

Deathmask e Ikki ya se hacían buenos amigos así que no era raro que durarán hablando de todo lo que había pasado después de que Ikki quedara encerrado en ese cuarto, como decía Deathmask en forma de broma. La noche llegaba así que Deathmask se despidió de su estudiante y le abrazó al sentirse feliz y orgulloso de él.

–Eres un joven muy fuerte, Ikki. –Deathmask se veía un poco triste. –Que lastima que en algún momento pensé que ustedes eran mis enemigos. ¿Qué no hubiéramos logrado si te hubiera entrenado desde entonces?

–Dominar el mundo, me agradaría. –dijo en broma con un rostro serio.

–Lo haremos la próxima semana. –sonrió Deathmask al despedirse.

El caballero de Fénix se sentía feliz de poder sentir el aire limpio una vez más. Entonces sintió como Shaka lo abrazaba por detrás.

–Sabes que odio cuando te pones celoso, Shaka. –le dijo un poco molesto.

–No es mi culpa. Tú y Deathmask se llevan muy bien… prefiero que pases el tiempo conmigo. Ahora que te sientes mejor y quieres incluso dominar el mundo.

Ikki se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso para empezar a bajar las escaleras.

–Muchas gracias por cuidarme, pero creo que mi hermano debe de saber que ahora estoy bien. –sonrió y sonrojó un poco. –Deberías dejar la puerta de tu alcoba abierta.

Shaka sonrió y dejó que su amante se fuera a visitar a sus amigos, claro que sin dejarlo saber que lo seguía.

Seiya y los demás estaban felices de por fin ver a su amigo, incluso Junet y Shaina estaban ahí. Ikki les explicaba que no era la culpa de Shaka, si no la de él mismo y que no debían de odiarlo de ninguna manera, especialmente Shun.

–Pero no entiendo por qué estabas en la recamara de huéspedes, Ikki. –Comentó Hyoga –Yo recuerdo que Shaka te dejo dormir en su habitación.

–La mayoría de los días estaba ahí, pero cuando quería visitas le pedía que me llevara al cuarto de huéspedes. –sonrojó pero lo pudo disimular muy bien. –El tonto cree que la habitación principal de cualquier casa es la más importante y merece un respeto máximo. Solo los dejó pasar una vez para cuando lo de Afrodita, pero jamás dejaría a nadie entrar ahí.

–Tiene razón. –dijo Shaina. –Pero es Shaka, no es ningún tonto. Sus creencias las sabe muy bien y tendrá sus razones.

Ikki asintió y permitió que la noche llegara en casa de sus amigos con charlas y bromas, pero fue el primero en salir. Se despidió de todos y abrió la puerta rumbo al Santuario.

– ¿No quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Hyoga al salirse junto con él. –Creo que sería mejor. Shaka se podría enojar con nosotros, especialmente conmigo.

Ikki lanzó una carcajada y lo golpeó en la espalda. Miró para ambos lados y se acercó a él. Hyoga pensó algo mal así que dio un paso atrás.

–No seas idiota, Hyoga. –pero aun así se acercó a él. –Shaka me ha estado siguiendo.

Hyoga ahora comprendía que su amigo no pensaba serle infiel a Shaka, sino que solo le quería comentar eso. Suspiró aliviado y entonces le dio las buenas noches a Ikki para así volver a entrar con los demás.

Shaka ya se encontraba en la habitación unos minutos antes de que Ikki entrara. Quería hacer creer que llevaba mucho tiempo ahí. Meditaba tranquilamente cuando escuchó al caballero de Fénix cerrar la puerta. De pronto, sin esperarlo, Ikki se sentó encima de él y lo besó. Shaka lo abrazó y le devolvió el beso.

–Odio que seas tan celoso. –le dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa. –No tenías por qué seguirme. Me sé cuidar solo.

–Me han dicho que la gente de tu edad dice normalmente eso. –sonrió Shaka abriendo los ojos. –Pero discúlpame si te molesté.

Ikki continuó besándolo y quitándole la ropa a ambos sin tener que responder a eso. Tanto tiempo en cama enfermo lo había hecho guardar energías en su cuerpo. Por un momento, Ikki estaba encima de Shaka besándolo y quitando su última prenda cuando sintió que lo empujaban. Ahora el caballero de Virgo estaba encima y su mano jugaba con Ikki. Gimió un poco, especialmente cuando Shaka removió su ropa interior y se acercó a él. Shaka estaba realmente emocionado así que no pensó en nada al momento de dejar su miembro entrar a Ikki, ni siquiera pensaba que para el joven era la primera vez que le hacían eso.

Ikki gritó un poco sintiendo un leve dolor pero para su sorpresa le agradó y permitió que Shaka continuara encima de él. Claro que no quería mostrar eso.

–Ni siquiera preguntaste. –dijo entre suspiros.

Shaka sólo le sonrió y lo besó para ir hacia abajo y besar su cuello. Lamentablemente Ikki no podía esconder que estaba disfrutando ese pequeño dolor y placer. Shaka seguía embistiendo suavemente mientras que sus labios recorrían el pecho de Ikki, quien no podía aguantar las ganas de gritar y gemir. Shaka salió por un momento del cuerpo de su amante para tomar su miembro y dirigirse a él. Ikki se puso un poco nervioso al ver a Shaka entrar a las sabanas, pero de pronto sintió sus labios y no pudo más que gemir su nombre pidiendo por más. Jamás había sentido eso y jamás se imaginó que Shaka fuera a hacerlo. Fueron unos cuantos minutos para que Shaka saliera de nuevo y continuara embistiendo a Ikki, quien sentía que no podría ni un minuto más por ese placer que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Y estaba en lo correcto. Permitió que Shaka lo embistiera más rápido y fuerte, aun no creía que podía ser un poco masoquista, tenía oportunidades de decirle al caballero de Virgo que se detuviera pero una parte de él gemía de placer.

– ¡Ah! Shaka… más.

Shaka salió nuevamente e hizo que Ikki se sentara sobre él dándole la espalda. Ikki no podía dejar de mover sus propias caderas, especialmente cuando Shaka jugueteaba con sus dedos con la punta del miembro del caballero de Fénix, empezó a besar su cuello y hombros, y de tiempo en tiempo los mordía suavemente. Shaka para este punto sentía que Ikki le agradaban sus mordiscos y pellizcos, así que rio un poco y le gimió en el oído.

–Incluso para esto te agrada pelear. –dijo de una manera que Ikki encontró demasiado excitante, lo sabía por cómo su cuerpo tembló.

Ikki se recargó sobre él para besarlo y no parar de gemir en su boca mientras que Shaka aumentaba su velocidad y fuerza. De pronto sintió el calor de Shaka dentro de él.

No se podía mover, quería tomar de nuevo el aire así que se recostó en la cama y Shaka lo abrazó por detrás y le besó la mejilla. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de él y como sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasó, ni siquiera recordó cuando se quedó dormido a su lado. Shaka, al contrario, no quería desperdiciar el momento para ver a Ikki una vez más en una faceta que nadie conocía. Descansando con la cabeza sumergida entre sus brazos, como si quisiera buscar un lugar donde refugiarse. Shaka le agradaba a Ikki de esa manera, tranquilo sin tener que estar peleando cada cinco minutos o un rostro enojado, pero igualmente le atraía el porte varonil y un poco violento de Ikki. Se recostó a su lado y cubrió a ambos para descansar en ese momento ya que Ikki todas las noches empezaba a moverse de tal manera que el pobre caballero de Virgo lo tenía que volver a acomodar. Le divertía grandemente eso, pero esperaba que no pasara esa noche ya que en realidad estaba cansado.

A la mañana siguiente Shaka meditaba mientras Ikki aun dormía. El caballero de Fénix no dejaba de moverse entre las sabanas cuando de pronto despertó de golpe. Quizá tenía un sueño con Shaka, eso quiso pensar él. Ikki se levantó para estirarse y de nuevo sentarse sobre el caballero de Virgo, que no tenía su armadura puesta pero si la ropa.

–Buenos días. –le dijo al abrazarlo. Ikki realmente estaba feliz. –Demonios, prometí a Deathmask que iría a entrenar hoy.

–Aún es temprano, así que podrías ir. –le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras pensaba si ir o no. –O te puedes quedar.

–Creo que será mejor entrenar. No quiero que mi adversario me venza.

–Tan fácilmente. –sonrió para empezar a acariciar el cuerpo de Ikki. – ¿Por qué no te das por vencido antes de la pelea?

Ikki se reía mientras decidía colocarse la camisa, pero vio el rostro serio de Shaka. Se enfureció así que sólo se levantó de sus piernas.

– ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no tú?

–Soy un caballero Dorado, no puedo decir que te tuve miedo. –Ikki parecía ignorarlo mientras se ponía los pantalones. –Hazlo por nosotros, Ikki.

–No soy un cobarde, y sé que te puedo vencer.

–Es sólo un capricho tuyo, debes de admitirlo. –se levantó para seguir al caballero de Fénix que salía de la recamara. –No me ignores de esa manera. –Ikki se detuvo para escuchar como si Shaka fuera alguien ajeno a él. –Como te decía, es sólo un capricho tuyo, de un Ikki antes de esta relación que pensaba que yo y mis compañeros deberíamos estar muertos.

Ahora Ikki parecía mucho más molesto. Se dio media vuelta con esa sonrisa que hacía siempre que mostraba un poco de enojo, rebeldía y superioridad.

–Como caballero Dorado no deberías de decirle no a una pelea y yo, como caballero de Fénix, no me daré vencido tan rápidamente. –tomó a Shaka por el cuello de la camisa una vez más, como si ya no fuera el amante con el que estuvo la noche anterior. –Si me tienes miedo entonces ríndete tú, porque yo no lo haré.

Shaka rápidamente lo besó y lo levantó para acorralarlo contra la pared.

–Si en verdad me amas y respetas, ríndete. No pelearé contra alguien a quien amo.

Ikki lo hizo a un lado y se fue sin darle la cara. Shaka recordaba que después de todo él seguía siendo el adolescente que creía que podría pelear con cualquiera.

–Entonces recuerda que amas a Ikki y no al Caballero de Fénix. Te veré en tres días, Caballero de Virgo. Y espero que estés ahí.

Shaka se molestó un poco consigo mismo e incluso con Mu, quién le había dicho que intentara una vez más que Ikki se diera por vencido. Quizá su amigo no tuvo la razón.

Los entrenamientos de Ikki eran ahora todo para él. Shaka no salía de su casa más que para verlo entrenar y para él mismo entrenar, en realidad se sentía un poco sólo después de dos días sin hablar ni un minuto con Ikki. Mu le ayudaba pero era inútil, Shaka en realidad se sentía un poco culpable de lo que había pasado. Mientras tanto, Hyoga notaba algo extraño en su compañero; el caballero de Fénix se veía como antes, un poco violento ante todo lo que hacía, incluso a la hora de entrenar con él.

Hyoga recibía unos cuantos golpes duros pero él se los respondía e Ikki no se daba por vencido. Camus y Deathmask los veían pelear y no entendían por qué lo hacían, los dos eran muy buenos… al menos no hasta que Ikki cayó al suelo. Estaba agotado, al igual que su amigo, el cual se sentó a su lado y trató de tomar aire de nuevo.

–Creo que es hora de que terminen esto. –decía una voz que se acercaba a ellos.

Mu se sentó a un lado de Camus tratando de ignorar a Deathmask.

–Estos chicos quieren matarse. –sonrió Deathmask. –No veo porque deberían de parar, el que sea que dé el último ataque sería el vencedor.

En menos de un segundo después de ese comentario, Ikki lanzaba un ataque al igual que Hyoga. Los dos terminaron golpeándose con una mano y la otra parando el ataque de su compañero. Sonrieron al ver que ninguno podría vencer.

–Lo decía de broma, Hyoga. –respondió Camus al levantarse. –Vamos, paren ahora mismo. Debemos de descansar un poco. Mañana tendrán cada uno su pelea.

Ikki se despidió de Hyoga ofreciéndole que más tarde fuera a su casa a comer algo que preparó. Hyoga no quería decir no a esa deliciosa comida así que afirmó mientras se retiraba con su maestro. Deathmask estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Mu le colocó el brazo enfrente.

–Quédate aquí. –le dijo con seriedad.

–Solo porque no tengo la armadura no significa que me puedas mandar así. –contestó Deathmask un poco molesto.

–Déjelo, maestro. –se acercó Ikki quien sabía que Mu no venía a verlo entrenar. –Quizá viene a darme algún mensaje.

Ambos se alejaron mientras Deathmask los veía. Estaba molesto con Mu, pero respetaba mucho a su alumno así que sólo esperó.

–Quería ver cómo estabas, Ikki. –preguntó Mu.

–Dile a Shaka que estoy de maravilla, que no puedo esperar para mañana. –sonreía. –Dile igualmente que deje de vigilarme cuando entreno. Me está molestando un poco.

–Eres un patán, ¿lo sabes?

–Y soy el novio de tu amigo, así que no me hablas de esa manera.

Mu entonces lo hizo caer con un golpe. Deathmask entonces entró sin su armadura para defender al caballero de Fénix. Ikki se levantó y se colocó a su lado.

–No lo serás si sigues así, Ikki de Fénix. –Mu ahora se daba la vuelta para irse.

–Deberías de haber retado al caballero de Aries y no al de Virgo. –gritaba molestó Deathmask para que así aquel caballero lo escuchara.

Ikki sólo se quedó en silencio mientras ambos se retiraban. El caballero de Cáncer se sentía indignado y molesto, Ikki solo se rio y le preguntó por qué razón.

–Creo que no lo entiendes, Ikki. –le respondió parándose frente a él. –Somos muy iguales, créeme. Me hubiera gustado que tú fueras Cáncer y no Leo, que pudiera heredarte mi armadura. –Ikki sonrió sinceramente. –Quisiera eso, pero no se puede. Las armaduras son solo para los que pertenecen a ese signo zodiacal.

–Eso aún no explica por qué usted se siente enojado, maestro.

–Claro que lo hace. –le dio un pequeño golpe. Ahora su rostro era serio. –Para mis ojos, eres el mejor alumno que he tenido, y no te he entrenado tanto tiempo, pero sé que si lo hiciera, me superarías en poco tiempo. Bueno, –rio, –no, quizá no superarme, quizá estar un poco a mi nivel. Así que no lo olvides. –colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Ikki. –Ahora soy tu maestro… y me toca ver por ti.

Ikki sonreía y le daba una palmada en la espalda a Deathmask mientras se iban de ahí. Era sincero y nada más, pero Shaka, que lo veía y escuchaba a Mu, se sentía terriblemente celoso. Tendría que enfrentar a Ikki cara a cara antes de la pelea.


	12. El rio de Excalibur CENSURA

Shun y sus amigos aún seguían preocupados de Ikki. Dormía la mayoría del día, Shaka aún tenía que ayudarle para comer o beber y no dejaba que nadie entrara a verlo, solo su hermano y, en pocas ocasiones, sus amigos y su maestro, Deathmask. Pero en realidad eran muy pocas veces que dejaba a alguien más que a él entrar. Shun se ponía un poco molesto al no poder ver a su hermano todo el tiempo que quería, sabía que Shaka lo estaba sobre protegiendo e Ikki, si hubiera sabido esto, se hubiera molestado. Mientras él se preocupaba por esos detalles, Seiya y Shiryu aun entrenaban con sus maestros. Después de todo, los días habían pasado y su enfrentamiento se acercaba.

Seiya no podía concentrarse totalmente por su enojo hacia Afrodita e incluso a Shaka, igual que Shun, le molestaba ese pequeño detalle. Pero Shiryu era otra historia. Él daba todo de sí cada día, incluso cuando Shura y Dohko le pedían seguir entrenando cuando ya estaba cansado y creía que no podía dar más.

Shura aceptó ayudarle con la condición que sólo usaría la Excalibur para el bien, lo cual hizo reír a Dohko y Shiryu, Shura tenía que estar seguro aunque ya supiera que el caballero del Dragón jamás la usaría si no fuera por salvar a Athena y al Santuario. Los días de entrenamiento se hacía fuertes, Shura no dejaba de hacer que Shiryu perfeccionara su ataque una y otra vez. Dohko incluso sintió en dejarlos a ambos entrenar mientras él descansaba o ayudaba en Rodorio. Un buen día, Shura decidió que Shiryu estaba listo.

–Si logras este ataque, creo que sería sorprendente. Incluso me gustaría pelear contigo.

Shiryu sonreía y justo antes de poder concentrarse su nuevo maestro le interrumpió.

–Igualmente quiero que lo uses para el que incendio Rodorio y robó la armadura dorada de Cáncer. –Shiryu se silenció. –Creo que merece el castigo de la Excalibur.

– ¿Por qué no lo hace usted, maestro?

–Porque tú me has prometido que lo usaras para el bien y la justicia, y eso es hacer justicia. Si encontramos quién fue antes de una semana, que es cuando pelearas con tus amigos, la usaras primero con esa persona.

Shiryu asintió y lo prometió. Entonces se colocó frente a una roca que más parecía una montaña, ella tenía marcada cinco puntos diferentes, algo que pidió Shiryu sin explicaciones a sus dos maestros. Espero unos minutos ya que Dohko se acercaba orgulloso junto con Milo, Mu y Aioria. Quería presumir a su estudiante.

El caballero de Dragón alzó el brazo donde tenía la Excalibur y lanzó un gran ataque.

– ¡Excalibur River!

Una onda de salió de su brazo y se podía ver la Excalibur en medio, pero antes de llegar a la roca, la onda expansiva se contrajo haciendo que la energía de la Excalibur se rompiera en cinco y atacara los puntos marcados en la roca. Esta se destruyó pero aun así recibió una onda expansiva que la hizo añicos.

– ¡Crystal Wall! –protegió una vez más Mu a sus compañeros.

Shura y Dohko se acercaron más orgullosos que nunca a Shiryu quien sonreía. Los demás caballeros los felicitaron, incluso Mu que tuvo que utilizar por segunda vez su defensa ante los nuevos ataques de los jóvenes.

–Me gustaría saber cómo es el ataque de Shun o Ikki. –comentó Shiryu.

–Espero estar ahí… –sonrió Mu. –al menos para protegerlos.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra el niño? –preguntó Dohko colocando un brazo sobre Shiryu. – ¿Shaka lo cuida bien?

–Shaka dice que está mucho mejor, pero no me permite verlo. Se ha vuelto demasiado sobreprotector. –contestó Mu. –Teme que Afrodita regrese. Pero en realidad, después de ese ataque, Afrodita no ha salido ni un segundo de su casa.

–Perderá fácilmente si sigue protegiendo así a Ikki. –comentó Shura. –Es su adversario.

Shiryu asintió pero en su interior sabía la razón.

Shun se levantaba molesto después de haber acabado su meditación. Le había pedido a Shaka que le permitiera ver a su hermano, pero él dijo que no. A su salida vio como Deathmask se acercaba así que decidió esconderse para oír la conversación de ambos caballeros dorados. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero quería saber cómo estaba su hermano.

–Shaka, compañero, ¿podría ver a Ikki? –preguntaba acercándose al caballero que meditaba.

–No veo por qué no… –se levantó y le dio la cara. –Solo me gustaría que me dijeras sobre su nuevo ataque, sé que tiene al menos uno.

–Ah, pero que mal perdedor eres, Shaka. No te diré nada de eso.

–No deseo saberlo para ganar, sólo tengo curiosidad.

–Lo siento, no puedo. –Shaka se mostraba un poco molesto. –Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

– ¿A qué te refieres? Tú eres su maestro, Deathmask.

–Ikki es un caballero excelente, si me permites decirlo, por lo mismo él solo recibe el entrenamiento y después lo mejora haciendo él mismo su ataque. Sólo sé de uno, y créeme que es lo mejor que he visto entre mis alumnos. Pero…

– ¿Pero? ¿Aún no lo controla?

–Todo lo contrario, incluso sabe lanzarlo con menos intensidad o mayor. Pero… aún tiene otro que no me ha enseñado. –sonrió. –Verás, antes de que Afrodita lo atacara, él me comentó que tenía en mente un ataque que jamás se había visto. Sería la combinación perfecta de nosotros.

–De ti y de Ikki. –Shaka no pudo esconder sus celos.

–No, Shaka. –rio y le dio una palmada en la espalda. –De nosotros tres. –Shaka e incluso Shun se sorprendieron. –Imagínatelo, sería sorprendente. Es por eso que quiero saber cómo se encuentra, quiero ver si aún cree poder usarlo. Porque, honestamente no sé tú, yo lo quiero ver.

–Realmente se escucha interesante. ¿Así que vienes a hablar de eso con él?

–Así es, mi buen amigo. Quiero estar seguro de que él se siente bien como para hacerlo. Aun no sé cómo es, pero estoy seguro que necesitara toda su energía.

Shaka asintió y acompañó a Deathmask al cuarto de huéspedes donde Ikki estaba sentado en la cama. Se le veía cansado pero mucho mejor.

–Maestro, que bien que ha venido.

–Bueno, Shaka me permitió entrar por fin. –Deathmask cruzó sus brazos. –No deberías permitir que él haga eso. Incluso tu hermano quería verte.

–No es su culpa, maestro. –Ikki sonreía un poco cansado cuando Shaka se acercó con un vaso de agua. –Yo le pedí que no dejara a nadie pasar, solo unos cuantos días. –Deathmask no entendía bien. –No quiero que me vean así, Deathmask.

Shun sonreía al saber que su hermano estaba bien, no necesita espiar más así que decidió correr antes de que alguno de ellos lo escuchara o viera. Shaka no se iba de ahí hasta que Ikki le pidió un poco de tiempo a solas con Deathmask para hablar sobre la pelea.

–Bueno, no veo por qué no. –se escuchaba celoso.

–Shaka. –se escuchó la voz de Ikki antes de que el caballero de Virgo saliera.

– ¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya?

La sonrisa y los ojos de Ikki decían todo lo que él necesitaba saber, incluso Deathmask se le hizo raro que no hubiera ninguna palabra entre ellos. Shaka cerró la puerta un poco más seguro de que Ikki no se cansaba de él y sus celos que de vez en cuando mostraba. El caballero de Cáncer espero unos minutos y cercioró que Shaka no los escuchara.

–Creo que es momento de regresar la armadura, Ikki. –le dijo aun en voz baja. –Es solo que no tengo ninguna idea de cómo. No creo que sea bueno aparecer solo con ella.

–No, pero quizá… –Ikki pensó unos instantes. –Creo que tengo una idea. Hyoga nos ayudará. No te preocupes, solo déjame entrenar dos días más y eso será todo. En estos momentos me siento mucho mejor, quizá mañana iré a entrenar, aún tengo que perfeccionar las estrellas Fenicidas y el nuevo ataque.

– ¿Me mostrarás ese ataque? –sonreía Deathmask. –Sabes que me sentiría orgulloso.

–No lo sé, lo quiero usar para algún evento especial. Ni siquiera tengo planeado usarlo contra Shaka. –rio recordando que la pelea sería pronto. –Espero que estés ese día.

–Tú sabes que lo estaré, caballero de Fénix.

Deathmask e Ikki ya se hacían buenos amigos así que no era raro que durarán hablando de todo lo que había pasado después de que Ikki quedara encerrado en ese cuarto, como decía Deathmask en forma de broma. La noche llegaba así que Deathmask se despidió de su estudiante y le abrazó al sentirse feliz y orgulloso de él.

–Eres un joven muy fuerte, Ikki. –Deathmask se veía un poco triste. –Que lastima que en algún momento pensé que ustedes eran mis enemigos. ¿Qué no hubiéramos logrado si te hubiera entrenado desde entonces?

–Dominar el mundo, me agradaría. –dijo en broma con un rostro serio.

–Lo haremos la próxima semana. –sonrió Deathmask al despedirse.

El caballero de Fénix se sentía feliz de poder sentir el aire limpio una vez más. Entonces sintió como Shaka lo abrazaba por detrás.

–Sabes que odio cuando te pones celoso, Shaka. –le dijo un poco molesto.

–No es mi culpa. Tú y Deathmask se llevan muy bien… prefiero que pases el tiempo conmigo. Ahora que te sientes mejor y quieres incluso dominar el mundo.

Ikki se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso para empezar a bajar las escaleras.

–Muchas gracias por cuidarme, pero creo que mi hermano debe de saber que ahora estoy bien. –sonrió y sonrojó un poco. –Deberías dejar la puerta de tu alcoba abierta.

Shaka sonrió y dejó que su amante se fuera a visitar a sus amigos, claro que sin dejarlo saber que lo seguía.

Seiya y los demás estaban felices de por fin ver a su amigo, incluso Junet y Shaina estaban ahí. Ikki les explicaba que no era la culpa de Shaka, si no la de él mismo y que no debían de odiarlo de ninguna manera, especialmente Shun.

–Pero no entiendo por qué estabas en la recamara de huéspedes, Ikki. –Comentó Hyoga –Yo recuerdo que Shaka te dejo dormir en su habitación.

–La mayoría de los días estaba ahí, pero cuando quería visitas le pedía que me llevara al cuarto de huéspedes. –sonrojó pero lo pudo disimular muy bien. –El tonto cree que la habitación principal de cualquier casa es la más importante y merece un respeto máximo. Solo los dejó pasar una vez para cuando lo de Afrodita, pero jamás dejaría a nadie entrar ahí.

–Tiene razón. –dijo Shaina. –Pero es Shaka, no es ningún tonto. Sus creencias las sabe muy bien y tendrá sus razones.

Ikki asintió y permitió que la noche llegara en casa de sus amigos con charlas y bromas, pero fue el primero en salir. Se despidió de todos y abrió la puerta rumbo al Santuario.

– ¿No quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Hyoga al salirse junto con él. –Creo que sería mejor. Shaka se podría enojar con nosotros, especialmente conmigo.

Ikki lanzó una carcajada y lo golpeó en la espalda. Miró para ambos lados y se acercó a él. Hyoga pensó algo mal así que dio un paso atrás.

–No seas idiota, Hyoga. –pero aun así se acercó a él. –Shaka me ha estado siguiendo.

Hyoga ahora comprendía que su amigo no pensaba serle infiel a Shaka, sino que solo le quería comentar eso. Suspiró aliviado y entonces le dio las buenas noches a Ikki para así volver a entrar con los demás.

Shaka ya se encontraba en la habitación unos minutos antes de que Ikki entrara. Quería hacer creer que llevaba mucho tiempo ahí. Meditaba tranquilamente cuando escuchó al caballero de Fénix cerrar la puerta. De pronto, sin esperarlo, Ikki se sentó encima de él y lo besó. Shaka lo abrazó y le devolvió el beso.

–Odio que seas tan celoso. –le dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa. –No tenías por qué seguirme. Me sé cuidar solo.

–Me han dicho que la gente de tu edad dice normalmente eso. –sonrió Shaka abriendo los ojos. –Pero discúlpame si te molesté.

...

Se recostó a su lado y cubrió a ambos para descansar en ese momento ya que Ikki todas las noches empezaba a moverse de tal manera que el pobre caballero de Virgo lo tenía que volver a acomodar. Le divertía grandemente eso, pero esperaba que no pasara esa noche ya que en realidad estaba cansado.

A la mañana siguiente Shaka meditaba mientras Ikki aun dormía. El caballero de Fénix no dejaba de moverse entre las sabanas cuando de pronto despertó de golpe. Quizá tenía un sueño con Shaka, eso quiso pensar él. Ikki se levantó para estirarse y de nuevo sentarse sobre el caballero de Virgo, que no tenía su armadura puesta pero si la ropa.

–Buenos días. –le dijo al abrazarlo. Ikki realmente estaba feliz. –Demonios, prometí a Deathmask que iría a entrenar hoy.

–Aún es temprano, así que podrías ir. –le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras pensaba si ir o no. –O te puedes quedar.

–Creo que será mejor entrenar. No quiero que mi adversario me venza.

–Tan fácilmente. –sonrió para empezar a acariciar el cuerpo de Ikki. – ¿Por qué no te das por vencido antes de la pelea?

Ikki se reía mientras decidía colocarse la camisa, pero vio el rostro serio de Shaka. Se enfureció así que sólo se levantó de sus piernas.

– ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no tú?

–Soy un caballero Dorado, no puedo decir que te tuve miedo. –Ikki parecía ignorarlo mientras se ponía los pantalones. –Hazlo por nosotros, Ikki.

–No soy un cobarde, y sé que te puedo vencer.

–Es sólo un capricho tuyo, debes de admitirlo. –se levantó para seguir al caballero de Fénix que salía de la recamara. –No me ignores de esa manera. –Ikki se detuvo para escuchar como si Shaka fuera alguien ajeno a él. –Como te decía, es sólo un capricho tuyo, de un Ikki antes de esta relación que pensaba que yo y mis compañeros deberíamos estar muertos.

Ahora Ikki parecía mucho más molesto. Se dio media vuelta con esa sonrisa que hacía siempre que mostraba un poco de enojo, rebeldía y superioridad.

–Como caballero Dorado no deberías de decirle no a una pelea y yo, como caballero de Fénix, no me daré vencido tan rápidamente. –tomó a Shaka por el cuello de la camisa una vez más, como si ya no fuera el amante con el que estuvo la noche anterior. –Si me tienes miedo entonces ríndete tú, porque yo no lo haré.

Shaka rápidamente lo besó y lo levantó para acorralarlo contra la pared.

–Si en verdad me amas y respetas, ríndete. No pelearé contra alguien a quien amo.

Ikki lo hizo a un lado y se fue sin darle la cara. Shaka recordaba que después de todo él seguía siendo el adolescente que creía que podría pelear con cualquiera.

–Entonces recuerda que amas a Ikki y no al Caballero de Fénix. Te veré en tres días, Caballero de Virgo. Y espero que estés ahí.

Shaka se molestó un poco consigo mismo e incluso con Mu, quién le había dicho que intentara una vez más que Ikki se diera por vencido. Quizá su amigo no tuvo la razón.

Los entrenamientos de Ikki eran ahora todo para él. Shaka no salía de su casa más que para verlo entrenar y para él mismo entrenar, en realidad se sentía un poco sólo después de dos días sin hablar ni un minuto con Ikki. Mu le ayudaba pero era inútil, Shaka en realidad se sentía un poco culpable de lo que había pasado. Mientras tanto, Hyoga notaba algo extraño en su compañero; el caballero de Fénix se veía como antes, un poco violento ante todo lo que hacía, incluso a la hora de entrenar con él.

Hyoga recibía unos cuantos golpes duros pero él se los respondía e Ikki no se daba por vencido. Camus y Deathmask los veían pelear y no entendían por qué lo hacían, los dos eran muy buenos… al menos no hasta que Ikki cayó al suelo. Estaba agotado, al igual que su amigo, el cual se sentó a su lado y trató de tomar aire de nuevo.

–Creo que es hora de que terminen esto. –decía una voz que se acercaba a ellos.

Mu se sentó a un lado de Camus tratando de ignorar a Deathmask.

–Estos chicos quieren matarse. –sonrió Deathmask. –No veo porque deberían de parar, el que sea que dé el último ataque sería el vencedor.

En menos de un segundo después de ese comentario, Ikki lanzaba un ataque al igual que Hyoga. Los dos terminaron golpeándose con una mano y la otra parando el ataque de su compañero. Sonrieron al ver que ninguno podría vencer.

–Lo decía de broma, Hyoga. –respondió Camus al levantarse. –Vamos, paren ahora mismo. Debemos de descansar un poco. Mañana tendrán cada uno su pelea.

Ikki se despidió de Hyoga ofreciéndole que más tarde fuera a su casa a comer algo que preparó. Hyoga no quería decir no a esa deliciosa comida así que afirmó mientras se retiraba con su maestro. Deathmask estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Mu le colocó el brazo enfrente.

–Quédate aquí. –le dijo con seriedad.

–Solo porque no tengo la armadura no significa que me puedas mandar así. –contestó Deathmask un poco molesto.

–Déjelo, maestro. –se acercó Ikki quien sabía que Mu no venía a verlo entrenar. –Quizá viene a darme algún mensaje.

Ambos se alejaron mientras Deathmask los veía. Estaba molesto con Mu, pero respetaba mucho a su alumno así que sólo esperó.

–Quería ver cómo estabas, Ikki. –preguntó Mu.

–Dile a Shaka que estoy de maravilla, que no puedo esperar para mañana. –sonreía. –Dile igualmente que deje de vigilarme cuando entreno. Me está molestando un poco.

–Eres un patán, ¿lo sabes?

–Y soy el novio de tu amigo, así que no me hablas de esa manera.

Mu entonces lo hizo caer con un golpe. Deathmask entonces entró sin su armadura para defender al caballero de Fénix. Ikki se levantó y se colocó a su lado.

–No lo serás si sigues así, Ikki de Fénix. –Mu ahora se daba la vuelta para irse.

–Deberías de haber retado al caballero de Aries y no al de Virgo. –gritaba molestó Deathmask para que así aquel caballero lo escuchara.

Ikki sólo se quedó en silencio mientras ambos se retiraban. El caballero de Cáncer se sentía indignado y molesto, Ikki solo se rio y le preguntó por qué razón.

–Creo que no lo entiendes, Ikki. –le respondió parándose frente a él. –Somos muy iguales, créeme. Me hubiera gustado que tú fueras Cáncer y no Leo, que pudiera heredarte mi armadura. –Ikki sonrió sinceramente. –Quisiera eso, pero no se puede. Las armaduras son solo para los que pertenecen a ese signo zodiacal.

–Eso aún no explica por qué usted se siente enojado, maestro.

–Claro que lo hace. –le dio un pequeño golpe. Ahora su rostro era serio. –Para mis ojos, eres el mejor alumno que he tenido, y no te he entrenado tanto tiempo, pero sé que si lo hiciera, me superarías en poco tiempo. Bueno, –rio, –no, quizá no superarme, quizá estar un poco a mi nivel. Así que no lo olvides. –colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Ikki. –Ahora soy tu maestro… y me toca ver por ti.

Ikki sonreía y le daba una palmada en la espalda a Deathmask mientras se iban de ahí. Era sincero y nada más, pero Shaka, que lo veía y escuchaba a Mu, se sentía terriblemente celoso. Tendría que enfrentar a Ikki cara a cara antes de la pelea.


End file.
